Yo estoy contigo
by sakuritacardcaptor1
Summary: Mi madre murio hace dos años y apenas me estaba recuperando de mi condicion cuando me entere que ibamos a mudarnos, justo cuando todo estaba tomando  su rumbo . Y para colmo tenia que conocerlo,todo por esa estupida caida. SxS y ExT
1. Lesion menor

**Hola, aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de mi primer fic, un poco nerviosa la verdad pero bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo U.U… de verdad espero que les guste y espero que me dejen reviews para así poder saber si les gusta y bueno para mejorar, no duden decirme cualquier opinión pregunta o critica constructiva.**

**La Historia la cuenta Sakura en primera persona por lo que también podremos saber lo que piensa mientras transcurre la historia. Y bueno solamente quiero aclarar que no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pero si los que aparezcan en la historia, y que este fic fue creado solo por mi y tiene como único objetivo el de entretener, así que aquí vamos…**

**Lesión Menor **

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en un cuarto totalmente oscuro, no veía nada y solo lograba escuchar mi propia respiración.

-¿Donde estoy?, ¿Porque estoy tan sola?, ¿Donde esta todo el mudo?- Volteé la mirada y lo único que podía ver era oscuridad, no pude contenerme y poco a poco lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, me temblaba el cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo caí arrodillada al piso abrazando mis piernas- ¡No quiero estar aquí!- Grite mientras rompía en llanto.

-No estas sola…- Me dijo una voz mientras se posaba una mano en mi hombro – Yo estoy contigo…

Abrí los ojos por segunda vez con miedo de seguir en el lugar donde estaba y observe, en eso fui reconociendo las paredes y los estantes que tengo en mi cuarto

- Fue un sueño…- Dije mientras suspiraba y volteaba mi cuerpo a la izquierda para ver el reloj en mi estante, las 5:30 a.m, Dios! quien diría que yo me despertaría a estas horas sin ayuda alguna. Me coloque la mano derecha en la cabeza y comencé a respirar profundamente; que dolor de cabeza tan grande tenia, hace tiempo que no tengo pesadillas, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no se si fue una pesadilla la que acababa de tener, porque la verdad no tenia miedo, solo sentí tristeza y soledad hasta que escuche esa voz, era tan cálida y profunda que me hizo sentir segura, como si de verdad me protegiera de alguna forma ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Mejor me paro y me tomo algo antes que la cabeza me explote.

Me senté en mi cama y mire a mí alrededor, si, definitivamente estoy en mi cuarto, volteé un poco a mi derecha en dirección a la ventana y vi como el sol empezaba a salir, mire nuevamente el reloj, 6:00 a.m, ¿De verdad ya había pasado media hora?, sacudí mi cabeza y de un golpe me pare de la cama, camine hasta el baño y me tome una ducha fría, no me gusto mucho hacerlo pero definitivamente me ayudo con el dolor de cabeza. Al salir me coloque un paño largo que me tapaba desde mis hombros hasta mis rodillas y me encamine a mi cuarto para vestirme.

-¿Qué haces parada a esta hora?- Me pregunto una voz que tengo años conociendo, de hecho la conozco desde que naci.

-No puedo dormir Toya.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Digamos que algo así- Le respondí mientras me volteaba para caminar hasta mi cuarto.

-Ya llegaron las cajas Sakura…

-Lo se- dije mientras me detenía.

-Entiendo que te sientas triste por la mudanza Sakura, pero no puedes seguir tan apagada todo el tiempo, me preocupas…

En eso gire un poco mi cara para poder ver a mi hermano de reojo

-Estaré bien Toya, solo necesito tiempo-

Le pique el ojo y seguí caminando. Al llegar a mi cuarto me seque el cuerpo y me puse mi uniforme de secundaria, este constaba de una falda negra con una camisa blanca de cuello escolar y manga largas, una corbata del mismo color que la falda y un chaleco gris claro. Me arregle el pelo, me coloque polvo y rímel y después de mirar la expresión de tristeza en mis ojos baje a la cocina.

-Buenos días papa

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura, madrugaste hoy- Me respondió mi padre mientras me sonreía

La verdad es que el siempre trataba de ocultarlo, pero yo podía ver en sus ojos lo culpable que se sentía por la mudanza; verán, mi papa es profesor de Antropología aquí en la Universidad de Tomoeda, mi querida ciudad, y por un proyecto de su facultad fue trasferido a la Universidad Central de Tokio, lo que nos obliga a irnos.

-Si no quiero llegar tarde- Me limite a responder.

-Pues bajaste a tiempo, el desayuno esta servido.- Me dijo, trate de sonreír un poco, tome mi plato y me senté al lado de mi hermano a comer.

-Si sigues comiendo tan poco desaparecerás monstruo.

-Hoy no Toya, no estoy de humor…- Le dije sin quitar la mirada de mi plato casi lleno. Se que estos últimos días, por no decir años… no he estado muy feliz que digamos pero hoy era algo mas que eso, no solo me sentía triste sino que lo único que hacia era pensar en esa voz, por alguna razón siento que no debo olvidarla.

-Últimamente esa es tu respuesta a todo.

Me molesto un poco ese comentario, pero sabia que tenía razón, así que me limite a comer parte de mí desayuno para dirigirme a mis clases. Cuando termine lleve mi plato a la cocina y me asome sobre un estante que se encontraba cerca d ella.

-Buenos días mama…- Dije mientras miraba un retrato de mi madre Nadeshiko.

Tome mis cosas y fui a la puerta para colocarme los zapatos.

-Adiós papa, Adiós Toya, nos vemos mas tarde- Grite desde la entrada de la casa.

-Adiós mi Sakura que te vaya bien en la escuela- Dijo papa.

En eso estaba por abrir la puerta cuando una mano se poso en ella cerrándola por completo impidiendo mi paso.

-Sakura.- Sabia quien me detenía, y también tenia una idea del porque.

-¿Que Toya?- Le dije sin siquiera voltearme a verlo.

-Se que te molesta que tengamos que irnos pero tienes que superarlo de una vez, ya tienes 17 años no eres una niña… Aprovecha el tiempo que te queda aquí, sin que sea un peso verte la cara todos los días, y apoya a papa… es lo mínimo que puedes hacer – Dicho esto soltó la puerta y esta se abrió para que yo pudiera salir.- Que te vaya bien en la escuela.- Dijo en un susurro aunque fue suficientemente alto como para poder escucharlo. Ni siquiera pude responderle, respire profundo y salí de mi casa.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi escuela y pues creo que estaba tan concentrada en lo que me dijo mi hermano que el camino se me hizo muy corto.

-Buenos días Sakura.- Dijo una de las voces mas dulces que conozco.

-Buenos días Tomoyo. -Le dije tratando de sonar como una persona que no estaba pensando en nada problemático.

-Tienes cara de cansada ¿Dormiste bien?- Me dijo con un tono de inseguridad, seguro se había dado cuenta de mi estado de animo, siempre lo hacia…

-No mucho, pero no importa estoy bien.

-Sabes que no me gusta verte así prima.- Tomoyo era mi prima y mi mejor amiga desde siempre, ella cuidaba mucho de mi y la verdad una de las cosas que mas me dolía, por no decir la única, era que me separaría de ella, sinceramente ella era la única en mi vida que sabia entenderme.

-Tranquila Tomy, estoy bien.- Le respondí mientras trataba de sonreír para no preocuparla, pero por lo que pude ver mi sonrisa no fue muy convincente, ya que me puso una cara como si dijera ¨si claro…¨, pero en ese momento sonó la campana y no nos quedo mas que entrar a clases.

Las clases pasaron lento, lo único que hacia era pensar en lo que me había dicho mi hermano, pero es que simplemente no era sencillo, además no solamente tendría que irme de Tomoeda sino que además tenia que decírselo a Tomoyo… pues si!, todavía no se lo decía, y aunque me quedaban 6 meses en la ciudad se que al igual que a mi le dolería muchísimo saber eso.

-¿Sakura?- Estaba tan pensativa que solo su voz me saco de mi propio mundo de ideas.

- ¿Qué?- Respondí subiendo la mirada.

-Sonó la campana...- ¿Qué? ¿En serio ya había sonado la campana? Ni me di cuenta cuando paso… ok, mi hermano tiene razón es hora de reaccionar.

-Lo siento Tomy estaba distraída- le dije tratando de sonreír aunque no logre convencerla mucho con eso.

- ujum, bueno ¿vamos?, ya es el recreo…- Al parecer mi actitud empezaba a molestarla ya que su respuesta fue muy seca y hasta molesta.

Salimos del salón y tomamos un pasillo para llegar a las afueras de las instalaciones, seguimos caminando, siempre en silencio, hasta divisar un banquito que se encontraba debajo de un árbol de cerezo, y sin siquiera decir nada nos sentamos en el al mismo tiempo. El día era hermoso, el sol estaba radiante pero había una brisa refrescante y un olor a flores, la primavera ya llegaría pronto.

-Sakura ¿no vas a comer nada?, no me digas que estas dejando de comer por la competencia.- Me dijo Tomy mientras me miraba fijamente.

-No puede ser! –Había dejado mi comida- Se me olvido en mi casa…- Dije tratando de sonar convincente, Tomoyo lo único que hizo fue mirarme como si no creyera una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.- Te lo juro prima! Jamás dejaría de comer, amo comer- Le dije mientras reía un poco, a ver si así si me creería, ella me miro nuevamente y se limito a sonreírme.

- Bueno te daré la mitad de mi pan- Me respondía mientras partía su emparedado en dos, ¿les dije que amaba mi prima?

-Gracias Tomy- dicho esto tome la mitad que me correspondía y empezamos a comer, no me quedaba de otra.

-Sakura, se que has estado extraña últimamente, mas de lo normal…- Hay no, no me digas que se entero por mi hermano.- creo que se por que es, y sinceramente prima.- ahí venia mi condena.- no te preocupes por la competencia, todavía te queda tiempo para entrenar y además eres extremadamente buena, se que ganaras.- Termino de decir mientras me regalaba una sonrisa y yo respiraba hondo.

De verdad me sentía muy mal por no haberle dicho todavía, siempre me desahogaba con ella y desde que murió mi mama ella se había convertido mas que en una prima o en una mejor amiga, ella era mi soporte, lo que me impedía regresar a como fui antes, y al escucharla decir eso me sentí tan mal que estuve apunto de decirla la verdad acerca de todo, para ser sincera la culpa me estaban matando, pero cuando iba a hablar algo me retuvo, miedo supongo, y lo que logre responder fue.

-Gracias Tomy, eres la mejor.- En ese momento sonó la campana y ambas subimos para terminar con nuestras clases.

Ese día paso lento y al terminar las clases todas empezamos a recoger nuestras respectivas cosas para irnos.

- ¿Iras a hacer la tarea de matemáticas?- Me pregunto mientras recogía.

-No Tomy, tengo entrenamiento, la hare cuando llegue a mi casa.

-En ese caso iré contigo, y así podre mostrarle a la entrenadora Murakami el atuendo que he confeccionado para tu competencia.- Me dijo mientras sonreía y le brillaban los ojos.

-Ya esta listo!- No lo podía creer…

-Claro que si, no podía esperar mucho, además debes entrenar con el, estoy segura que te veras esplendida Sakura.-

- Supongo que si…- Dije disimulando mi cara de mmmm ¿fastidio?.

-Entonces que esperas? Andando!-Me reclamo mientras me jalaba por el brazo saliendo casi que corriendo del colegio.

Caminamos hasta el Gimnasio, era el ¨Gimnasio central de Tomoeda¨, y pues obviamente era enorme, o por lo menos el mas grande de la ciudad. Nos apresuramos a entrar, ya iba un poco tarde y trate de dirigirme a los baños silenciosamente cuando…

-Sakura!- Dios seguro ya todo el mundo se dio cuenta que llegue…

-Que Tomy!- Le respondí entre dientes.

-El leotardo! TOMALO!- Al decir eso, sin bajar para nada el volumen de su voz, estiro la mano dándome una bolsa, como estaba apurada me limite a sonreír y agarrar lo que me había dado.

Fui rápido a los vestidores, de hecho ya era bastante tarde y seguro Murakami estaría molesta, pero a decir verdad lo que mas me preocupaba no era el castigo de una entrenadora furiosa, no, era el leotardo que me había hecho Tomoyo, no me malinterpreten ella es excelente en el diseño de todo tipo de trajes, de hecho, eso era lo que quería estudiar, pero a veces tendía a ser un poco, mmmm, avangard por decirlo de alguna manera, y seamos sinceros, ese no era un estilo muy apropiado para una competencia nacional de Gimnasia Olímpica. Con temor abrí la bolsa y saque mi nuevo leotardo de un solo jalón, a primera vista no podía creer que Tomoyo era la que había hecho eso, no era para nada su estilo, sencillo pero hermoso, era completamente blanco brillante escarchado con los detalles del cuello y las mangas en rojo vivo, ingeniosa, los colores de la bandera de Japón, después de verlo un rato me lo puse y me apresure a salir.

Cuando salí de los vestidores vi que la mayoría de mis compañeras ya estaban calentando, de una forma muy cautelosa trate de pasar desapercibida pero…

-No crea que no la vi llegar tarde señorita Kinomoto.- Cerré mis ojos y suspire antes de voltearme.

-Disculpe entrenadora, se me atrasaron algunas cosas en el colegio.-Dije rogando que no me botara de la clase de hoy.

-Tiene talento señorita, pero si no demuestra disciplina pensare que no le interesa esto.-Me respondió Murakami.

-NO!- Le dije subiendo mi tono de voz, cosa que le molesto ya que se me quedo viendo con una mirada seria.-Digo, no volverá a suceder.-Termine de decir haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, ahora calienta bien, hoy la rutina sea algo diferente.- ¿Como que algo diferente?, no entendí ese ultimo comentario que me dijo pero sin dudar me dirigí adonde estaban mis compañeras y empecé a calentar de una vez

-Con que llegando tarde Kinomoro- Me dijo unas de mis compañeras mientras yo me abría a la segunda

-Hola Tasaki, pues si me retrase en el colegio hoy.-Le dije poniendo una expresión de molestia.

- Que mala suerte, por que Murakami esta de muy mal humor hoy.

-Si ya me di cuenta...- Le dije mientras fruncía el seño. En eso vimos que Murakami se aproximaba a nosotras desde la entrada del Gimnasio por lo que nos callamos y seguimos calentando cada una en lo nuestro.

-Muy bien señoritas formadas aquí.- Dijo Murakami indicándonos en que parte del gimnasio hacer una fila, y mientras nos dirigíamos al centro del Área de manos libres vi como un grupo de muchachos y muchachas estaban entrando al Gym, que raro, se supone que esta hora es exclusivo para las gimnastas.- Señoritas, como se habrán dado cuenta hoy no tendremos el Gym para nosotras solas, la entrenadora Ashiko del equipo nacional de esgrima me pidió permiso para entrenar aquí hoy, cosa que le permití, ya que así podre aprovechar su presencia y la del publico para llevar acabo nuestra actividad especial del día de hoy.

-Murakami!-Dijo una señora de cabellos castaños y ojos marrón oscuro, mientras se acercaba a la entrenadora.

-Ashiko!, ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, muchísimas gracias por dejarnos entrenar aquí, mis muchachos se están cambiando.

-Pues al salir diles que verán un show antes de empezar a entrenar .-¿Un Show?, ¿Cómo que un show?.- Muchachas les presento a la entrenadora Ashiko- Todas hicimos una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza al escuchar eso- Ella fue gimnasta al mismo tiempo que yo y hasta hubo veces que competimos juntas, ahora se ha dedicado a otro deporte como lo es el esgrima y en vista que esta aquí será junto a mi el jurado de nuestra pequeña competencia el día de hoy- QUE? Como que Competencia?- Como verán- siguió Murakami- solo llevare a la Competencia Nacional a aquellas que se lo merezcan- Eso si me lo esperaba…- Que podrían ser todas o ninguna, y es por eso que haremos esta competencia, ya que las que queden tendrán otro tipo de entrenamiento. Ashiko, ve a decirle a tu equipo que se sienten en las gradas, cuando esto termine podrán practicar en el área de manos libres, de todas formas esto no tomara mucho tiempo.-Claro que no, de seguro nos botaría a todas en un segundo, menos a Tasaki por supuesto…

Dicho esto Ashiko se dirigió a su equipo que seguidamente se sentaron en las gradas muy cerca de donde estaba Tomoyo, que no dejaba de verme con una cara de ¨no entiendo…¨

-Ok niñas, ya saben como es el proceso, son mi grupo de avanzadas así que no me hagan quedar mal,- Dijo mientras nos picaba el ojo y se fue a sentar al lado de Ashiko mientras nosotras caminamos hasta estar en frente de todos. Éramos siete, y yo me coloque de ultima como de costumbre, mira hacia las gradas y podía ver todo el equipo de esgrima y por supuesto a Tomoyo, que por lo que pude ver ya había entendido que iba a suceder así saco su cámara, ¿Por qué Murakami tenia que hacer esto?, y mas con toda esta gente aquí, como si ya uno no estuviera nervioso.

-Atención.-Dijo Murakami- como es una mini competencia y como Ashiko debe entrenar al igual que nosotras después, solo se presentaran en un aparato, y ese será,- Pensó un poco antes de seguir hablando y nos miro a todas hasta llegar a mi.-el riel- Bien! El riel! Yo era muy bueno en el riel, o viga de equilibrio, como le quieran decir. Mire a mi alrededor y vi muchas caras de susto pero yo estaba feliz, menos mal que no dijo las barras paralelas.- La rutina es libre, demuestren lo que mejor saben hacer y serán puntadas del 0 al 10, empecemos.

Dicho esto pasó la primera competidora que era Tasaki, en verdad era muy buena, seguro quedaría, y pues al terminar todos los presentes le aplaudieron obviamente, saco 7.5 una excelente calificación, pero no me dejaría ganar, por alguna razón sentía que debía lucirme hoy.

Casi todas ya habían pasado, algunas habían caído y otras no, por ahora la mejor calificación era la de Tasaki, pero eso estaba por cambiar…

-Suiguiente.- Dijo Murakami, y esa era yo.

Respire profundo y di un paso al frente, sabia perfectamente que rutina haría, y también sabia que Murakami la reconocería al instante, hice mi respectivo saludo al jurado y me dirigí al aparato.- Vamos Sakura tu puedes.- me dije a mi misma, coloque las manos en el riel y empecé. Me Monte en la viga de un golpe, solo me sostenían mis brazos quedando con las piernas totalmente estiradas y poco a poco baje mis piernas hasta poder estar completamente abierta a la segunda, de reojo mire a Murakami y vi que sonreía así que mas animada seguí, junte mis piernas y me pare en el riel, hice dos vueltas en passe de ballet y dos mini Kelly hacia el frente, después, di medio giro y salte en spli en el aire cayendo en perfecto equilibrio sobre la viga, mire al frente y poco a poco empecé a subir mi pierna derecha hasta hacer un develope a la seconde, baje mi pierna e hice dos pase atrás, después camine dos pasos hacia atrás nuevamente para así prepararme para mi salida, respire profundo y mire fijamente el final del riel, salte realizando una rondada, seguido de dos pase atrás en fli y para bajarme del aparato hice un mortal hacia atrás con las piernas totalmente estiradas, caí en el suelo perdiendo el balance por un segundo pero inmediatamente regrese a mi posición de aterrizaje y realice mi saludo a las jueces.

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio, y eso solo podía significar dos cosas, o lo había hecho muy bien, o lo había hecho muy mal; relaje mi posición y me acerque más a Murakami y Ashiko para recibir mi calificación. Ambas veían sus hojas, y después de lo que para mi fue una eternidad pusieron el puntaje, 8.5

- SI! Claro que si!- Dije mientras saltaba dejando a un lado toda mi formalidad, volteé por un momento y vi como Tasaki me hacia una pequeña reverencia como admitiendo su derrota, pero no lo hacia con prepotencia, mas bien de una manera sincera, yo le sonreí e hice el mismo gesto.

Después de eso todas nos pusimos en fila y Murakami se paro.

-Señoritas Nishiro, Tasaki y Kinomoto- Las 3 dimos un paso al frente- Clasificaron para ir a la competencia por favor espérenme en los vestidores, el resto nos vemos en clase mañana.-No podía evitar estar feliz aunque varias de mis compañeras no hayan quedado, ellas se retiraron del Gym y Nishiro, Tasaki y yo fuimos a los vestidores. Aunque no fuéramos competitivas entre nosotras se notaba la tensión en el ambiente, nadie decía nada y estuvimos así un rato hasta que bajo Murakami.

- Felicitaciones muchachas, lo hicieron muy bien, y quiero que sepan que el hecho de haber quedado no es un privilegio, es un reto, una responsabilidad, y es ahora mas que nunca cuando en verdad les toca entrenar y demostrar que están aquí por algo. Tendrán entrenamiento todos los días y si piensan que empezaran mañana se equivocan, los entrenamientos serán siempre hasta las 5 y cada día tendrán un aparato diferente para trabajar, por hoy Nishiro trabajara el riel.- Imagine que le tocaría ese ya que su puntaje fue el más bajo, 7.0.- Tasaki el potro y Kinomoto las barras paralelas, andando.-Termino de decir.

Sabía que me daría ese a mi, y también sabia que por alguna razón me exigiría mas a mi. Mis compañeras salieron del vestidor y yo iba por el mismo camino cuando.

-Kinomoto- Me dijo Murakami.

-¿Si entrenadora?.- Le respondí volteándome para tenerla de frente.

-La rutina que hiciste, fue un riesgo que tomaste.-Dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-Lo se, pero yo creo que nadie nunca lograría nada si no se toman riesgos, ¿o no?.- Le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

-Si… ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-En unos videos de las competencias de mi gimnasta favorita, no se si la conoce, se llama Sheril Murakami y con esa rutina gano oro en las olimpiadas del 84.-mientras hablaba vi como mostraba una ligera sonrisa, como si estuviera orgullosa.- Vera entrenadora a veces llegare tarde pero en verdad amo hacer esto, no quiero que piense lo contrario.

-Muy astuta Kinomoto, ahora sal, te exigiré mas por todo esto.-Al escuchar eso me limite a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, la verdad era eso lo que quería, que me exigiera mas para ser la mejor. Salí de ahí y antes de ponerme a entrenar me dirigí donde estaba Tomoyo para decirle que me tardaría mas de lo esperado, y que mejor era que se fuera para que no se le hiciera tarde.

-Sakura!- Obviamente si quería ser discreta con ese alarido fue imposible, y por supuesto mitad Gym volteo, incluyendo el equipo de esgrima- Lo hiciste excelente!, fuiste maravillosa en ese riel y ahora iras a las Nacionales!.

-Shhh! Tomoyo haz silencio- Le dije mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos- Mis entrenamientos serán hasta las 5 y no quiero que se te haga tarde.-al terminar de decir eso la solté.

-Esta bien prima, me iré, pero mañana eres toda mía, tenemos que ver tu video y te tengo que contar todo lo que dijeron de ti.-Me dijo mi prima mientras se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Lo que dijeron de mi?

-Pues si Sakurita, al parecer tienes algunas fans.- Dijo mientras me picaba un ojo, en vista del comentario yo simplemente volteé la mirada a manera de burla y ella se fue riendo, sabía que estaba bromeando.

Antes de irse me regalo una sonrisa y fue a tomar sus cosas, de verdad que Tomoyo es una de las personas mas alegres que conozco, siempre estaba feliz. Cuando Tomy ya estaba en la puerta la salude con la mano y me dirigí a las barras paralelas, mi tortura… y ¿Por qué?, muy simple, siempre que trataba de saltar de la barra pequeña a la mas grande me caía, y no de cualquier forma, no, sino totalmente acostada boca abajo, de verdad como lo odiaba pero bueno sabia que tenia que mejorar eso, no pensaba quedar en ridículo en una competencia nacional!

Iba pasando por el área de manos libres, ya que debía hacerlo para llegar a donde quería, y por un minuto me detuve a ver lo que hacia el equipo de esgrima, lo se lo se perdí la concentración por un minuto, pero de verdad sentí mucha curiosidad en ver que iban a hacer. Todos llevaban su uniforme totalmente blanco y dos de ellos que me daban la espalda se estaban colocando las mascaras, así que no podía ver sus caras, ellos tomaron sus espadas y se colocaron en el centro, de mas esta decir que iban a tener un duelo, estaba tan entretenida que ni me di cuanta cuando me había detenido por completo, y en eso escuche que alguien me llamaba sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Psst! Kinomoto!.

-Tasaki?- Dije volteándome y viendo que era ella quien me llamaba.

-Ve de una buena vez a tu aparato o Murakami te botara del aquipo!- Era verdad!, se me había olvidado por completo que estaba en entrenamiento, tonta Sakura..

-Gracias!- Le dije a Tasaki mientras le sonreía y salía tratando hasta las barras, supongo que el duelo ya debía haber empezado pero eso no debía distraerme. Por fin llegue y antes de empezar vi a mi al redor, quería saber si Murakami había visto mi despiste, recorrí con la mirada el Gym y no la vi por ningún lado, que suerte la mía, en eso dirigí mi mirada al potro y vi a Tasaki ejecutar un perfecto mortal doble, de verdad tenia que entrenar de mas para ganarle a ella, lo cierto es que siempre competamos entre nosotras para ser la mejor del grupo, pero no lo tomen a mal, ya les dije que es una competencia sana.

Me coloque frente la barra pequeña, soné mi cuello y me puse tiza en las manos, respire profundo y comencé. Me subí a la barra pequeña y empecé a ejecutar mi rutina de calentamiento. Si les soy sincera estaba un poco nerviosa, sobre todo por que habían dos personas del equipo de esgrima que me veían fijamente a lo lejos, y, al juzgar por la cara de la muchacha, esperaba que me equivocara, o por lo menos eso reflejaba. Fije mi mirada al frente y seguí con mi rutina, daba vueltas en la barra pequeña pero no completamente estirada (obviamente , estaba todavía en la pequeña), me puse en parada de manos, cambie de mano y abrí las piernas a la segunda, después baje una lentamente seguida por la otra del mismo lado quedando de pie en ella, no tenia el equilibrio tan estable como quisiera pero debía continuar, así que salte de ella para alcanzar con las dos manos la barra grande , y pues, para mi sorpresa, caí… lo bueno fue que no caí de platanazo (como siempre) , gracias a los Dioses había caído parada, al aterrizar apoye muy mal el pie izquierdo y termine por arrodillarme de un golpe. Inmediatamente después de eso empecé a sentir un gran dolor, creo que me he lesionado, pero en verdad poco tiempo tuve para concentrarme en lo que sentía, ya que al lado mío escuche una ¨disimulada¨ risa.

-Por lo visto no eres una estrellita después de todo…- ¿en serio se dirigía a mi?, Subí la mirada para poder ver quien carrizo me había dicho eso, ¿Quien se creía?, cuando lo hice pude ver una muchacha con un largo cabello negro oscuro amarrado en dos coletas y con ojos marrones claros.- Viste- Dijo volteando y quedando de frente de la persona que tenia al lado.- Te dije que no era tan buena…-¿Pero quien demonios era esa niña?, que acaso era gimnasta profesional para criticarme, claro que no!, ella sabia de esgrima no de esto. Estaba tan molesta que no paraba de mirarla con mucha seriedad, y lo peor del caso era que eso le causaba risa, ya que sonrió con sarcasmo y se fue.

-Discúlpala- Me dijo el chico que se había quedado mientras me tendía su mano.- Es un tanto competitiva por así decirlo.

-Querrás decir prepotente y maleducada.- Le respondí mientras tomaba su mano y me paraba con lentitud, todavía me dolía mucho el pie izquierdo, y aunque trate de disimularlo mi cara me delato por completo.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto algo preocupado.

-Si solo es un golpe-Dije tratando de ocultar mi dolor.

-¿Puedo?- Me dijo mientas estiraba su brazo, que educado, me estaba pidiendo permiso para ayudarme de alguna forma.

-Si, por favor…- respondí sonrojándome un poco.

Dicho esto tomo mi mano izquierda y la poso sobre su hombro derecho mientras colocaba su otra mano en mi cintura, OK, ahora definitivamente estaba roja; poco a poco fuimos caminando juntos hasta un banquito que estaba cerca, y al llegar me ayudo a sentarme.

-Me llamo Hirakisawa Eriol.- Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kinomoto Sakura

-Si lo se- Me respondió sonriendo-Te vi ahorita en la mini competencia, 8.5, eres muy buena.

-Gracias, pero al parecer tu amiguita no piensa igual.- Dije mirándola a lo lejos.

-¿Meiling?, no, la verdad la impresionaste tanto como a mi, es por eso que reacciona así, por que sabe que eres la mejor y no le gusta que la opaquen.

-Vaya madurez- Le respondí volteando los ojos.

-Al principio tiende a caer mal, pero es una buena persona.

- Si claro…

- jaja, ella siempre causa ese efecto en las personas, además, seguramente no solo se siente intimidada por tus habilidades- Dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Cómo así?- Le dije mirándola a ella, en verdad no entendía a que se refería con eso, ¿Cómo podría intimidar a alguien que ni me conoce?

- Pues, disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero digamos que tienes el cuerpo propio de una atleta, que llamaría la atención de… de cualquiera.

Acaso estoy escuchando mal?, es idea mía o Hirakisawa acababa de decirme que tengo un buen cuerpo. Obviamente al terminar de pensar eso me enrojecí por completo, cosa que el noto porque rio levemente, que pena…

- Bueno, Gracias- Dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Es la verdad kinomoto, ahora si me disculpas debo regresar a mi clase ya que en un momento me tocara a mi- Se paro y tomo mi mano- Fue un placer conocerte y espero verte pronto.- Beso mi mano y se retiro. Quede perpleja por el detalle pero logre reaccionar antes de que se alejara mucho.

- Adiós Hirakiwasa, igual y cuídate- El levanto la mano de lejos y siguió caminando.

Pero que niño tan educado y galante, debe ser una persona muy madura para portarse así, de seguro era mayor que yo.

- Que show…

-Ah! Tasaki! Me asuste.- Como se le ocurría aparecer así de la nada.

-Siempre tan despistada Kinomoto- Dijo mientras se reía.- Por cierto ¿estas bien?.- Pregunto bastante preocupada.

-Me duele el pie, o mejor dicho el tobillo, pero creo que estaré bien, lo que me preocupa es Murakami ya debe venir a regañarme por lo que paso…

-Pues como siempre tienes suerte, no vio nada, cuando empezaste a entrenar salió del Gym y no ha regresado, así que la única que sabe de tu caída y de tu pequeño rescate. Dijo mientras me picaba un ojo.- Soy yo.

-¿Que rescate? - Dije mientras sentía como mis mejillas se acaloraban.

-jaja, te ves linda cuando te sonrojas Kinomoto.- Me respondió mientras se reía de mi cara.- Sabes, cuando estas en la barra pequeña siempre te caes porque saltas mal.

- ¿Ah si?

-Sip, lo que pasa es que saltas sin preparar y estirando un sola pierna, en verdad tienes que echar tus manos hacia atrás, hacer plie y saltar con ambas piernas impulsando todo tu cuerpo, de esa manera si vas a lograrlo.- Que les había dicho de Tasaki…

- Wao Tasaki Gracias!, de verdad siempre estas pendiente de todo.-Le respondí mientras le sonreía.

-Si se trata de ti si…- Me dijo desviando la mirada, cosa que no entendí mucho pero supongo que seria por compañerismo y por ser del mismo equipo.

- Bueno gracias nuevamente Tasaki.- Al decir eso ella simplemente se limito a sonreírme de vuelta.

- Párate Kinomoto, ya viene Murakami!.- En eso volteé y vi como una sombra se asomaba por la puerta del Gym.

-Tienes razón ta… Tasaki?.- ya estaba en su aparato! Y yo todavía aquí sentada como una boba.

Me pare de un salto y me coloque en frente de la primera barra, como me dolía mucho el pie no trate de iniciar una rutina sino que simplemente simule un ligero estiramiento como si acababa de terminar.

-Señoritas vengan un momento.- Nos dijo Murakami.

Todas volteamos en su dirección y empezamos a encaminarnos hacia donde ella se encontraba, como no podía trotar por mi dolor camine con paso firme esperando que Murakami no se diera cuenta; lo mejor fue que Tasaki caminaba a mi mismo ritmo por lo que nadie se percato de mi dolor.

-Perdonen mi ausencia, estaba llamando a la Federación para revisar todo lo referente a su inscripción, pero aun así estoy segura que entrenaron responsablemente, mañana no habrá entrenamiento por que debo dirigirme a las instalaciones de la Federación para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes.- Gracias Dios!, fue lo primero que pensé al escuchar eso.-Pero quiero que sepan que a partir de la semana que viene se va a incorporar a su entrenamiento clases de Ballet; hay que perfeccionar algunas cosas, así que el lunes que viene cuadraremos los horarios. Pueden retirarse.

-Si entrenadora.- Dijimos todas casi al unísono.

Que suerte la mía, no hay entrenamiento mañana, así podre reposar un poco mi pie y nadie se enterara de nada, lo peor que puede hacer un atleta es entrenar lesionado créanme… lo se, y mañana no tendría que hacerlo.

Después que Murakami dijo eso todas fuimos a los vestuarios para tomar nuestras cosas e irnos, claro eso sin cambiarnos primero. Nishiro salió corriendo llegando muy rápido, y yo, bueno caminaba tranquilamente para no hacerme mas daño y nuevamente Tasaki caminaba a mi ritmo, de verdad que era una buena persona. Seguimos así sin decir nada y estábamos por entrar en los vestuarios cuando…

-Ah!- La niña ridícula que se había reído de mi antes me había tropezado!, y obviamente fue apropósito.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?.- Le dije alzando un poco mi tono de voz y mirándola fijamente.

-Disculpa, no te vi.- Me dijo con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo y de burla.

-Claro que si me viste!, ¡¿o acaso tu inmadurez te dejo ciega?- Estaba furiosa y la verdad es que cuando me molesto no mido lo que digo.

Al ver su cara me di cuenta que no se esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte ya que sus ojos se llenaron de rabia, pero eso no me importaba nada, no era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a alguien, y me daría a respectar.

-¿Me estas diciendo inmadura?-Me dijo acercándose un poco mas.

-Por lo visto también estas sorda… si! Te estoy diciendo inmadura, y también le agrego maleducada.- Le respondí acercándome un poco más a ella quedando frente a frente.

Por lo visto ambas habíamos subido bastante el tono de voz ya que vi como Hirakisawa se colocaba al lado de la ridícula esta y sentí como Tasaki colocaba su mano en mi hombro derecho.

-No sabes con quien te metes _niñita-_Me dijo en tono burlón y siendo mas severa con la mirada.

-Claro que si lo se!, con un una niña inmadura, malcriada, prepotente y para colmo maleducada que se cree la mejor del mundo cuando no llega ni a decimo lugar en nada…- Creo que ahora si me había propasado un poco porque vi como frunció el seño y cerraba los puños, pero al igual que antes no me importaba, yo ya había pasado por esa etapa de inocencia y había aprendido que tenia que ser fuerte.

- Chicas por que no bajamos los humores y cada quien sigue por su camino…- Dijo Tasaki.

-¡No estoy hablando contigo!- le grito maleducadamente la pelinegra engreída, juro que de no ser por Hirakisawa ya le hubiera dado una cachetada.

-Meiling- Dijo Hirakisawa en un tono tranquilo pero severo.- ya es suficiente, no queremos problemas con Ashiko, vámonos…- De verdad no puedo creer que un chico tan educado, gentil y galante como Hirakisawa fuera amigo de esta arpía.

-Pero Eriol…-Dijo volteando a verlo.

-No te estoy preguntando.- Le dijo interrumpiéndola.- además ya es tarde nos tenemos que ir.

Dicho esto la pelinegra voltio a verme con una mirada llena de rencor, y después de unos segundos así se volteo nuevamente y empezó a caminar junto con Hirakisawa.

-Como que hoy es un día de emociones fuertes.- Dijo Tasaki mientras quitaba su mano de mi hombro.

-Dímelo a mi.- Le respondí suspirando.-Por cierto, gracias por apoyarme, no tenias que hacerlo.

-No hay de que.-Me dijo mientras me sonreía.

Después de eso me cambie en el vestidor, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta del Gimnasio.

-Kinomoto?

-Si Tasaki.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?, me preocupa ese pie.

-No tranquila, no estoy muy lejos de casa- Le dije sonriendo- Además ya hiciste mucho por mí hoy.

-Esta bien- Me respondió-Nos vemos pasado mañana- Dijo mientras se alejaba.

- Claro, Adios Tasaki- Le respondí saludando con la mano, gesto que ella imito y se fue.

Decidí que para llegar antes a mi casa pasaría por el parque Pingüino, de esa manera no tendría tanto camino que recorrer.

Aunque no quería pensarlo el pie me dolía mucho y a decir verdad ya era bastante tarde, el atardecer estaba por terminar y las luces del parque se empezaban a prender para iluminar la zona.

Ya estaba por llegar a mi casa, dentro de cuatro cuadras estaría en mi dulce hogar para comer, ducharme e irme a dormir de una vez, claro eso sin contar que primero debía escuchar un regaño de mi hermano por la hora que era y lo irresponsable que soy y todo lo demás…

Respire profundo para tratar de no pensar en lo mucho que me dolía caminar y en eso escuche un grito a lo lejos.

-Yue! Vuelve en este instante!

Me volteé para saber que ocurría y pude ver como un gran Husky Siberiano se dirigía corriendo a toda velocidad en mi dirección, era el perro mas bello que había visto de mi raza favorita, su pelaje era totalmente Blanco y los ojos los tenia azules como un cielo despejado; el perro llego hasta donde yo me encontraba y se sentó a mis pies mientras movía la cola y me miraba con esos grandes ojos azules. Al ver eso no me pude resistir, así que me agache sin apoyar el pie izquierdo y empecé a acariciarlo, al parecer eso le gustaba mucho, ya que movía la cola con más fuerza, cosa que me causo mucha risa.

-Yue!- Dijo una voz gruesa con tono de autoridad.

En eso subí la mirada para ver quien era el dueño de esa voz y logre ver quien era…

-Disculpe señorita, espero que mi perro no le haya causado problemas- No podía creer lo que tenia en frente, era un hombre bastante guapo y su cara era hermosa, sin mencionar los ojos que tenia, pero que hacer Sakura!, respóndele!

-Eh…No, no se preocupe-Respondí viendo al perro- Solo quiere cariño- Dije mientras lo acariciaba.

-De todas formas disculpe mi imprudencia- Me dijo mientras le colocaba la correa a su perro nuevamente- y gracias por atraparlo, de lo contrario seguiría persiguiéndolo por el parque-Termino de decir mientras me sonreía, que bella sonrisa!, ya basta Sakura! Responde coherentemente o pensara que estas loca.

-No hay de que- Le dije mientras me intentaba parar sin apoyar el pie izquierdo lo que hizo que me tambaleara un poco.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Ups, creo que se dio cuenta.

-Si, no se preocupe, no fue su perro ni nada, es que, digamos que me caí antes y tengo el pie dolido pero estoy bien- En ese momento me pare por completo apoyando ambos pies, y el dolor que me dio fue tan grande que caí arrodillándome frente a el… que pena…

-Eso no se ve muy bien- Dijo agachándose- ¿Me permitirías ver?- Acaso me dijo que quiere ver mi pie?, no entiendo…

-¿Disculpa?-Le dije sin comprender lo que me había preguntado.

-Es que soy medico, bueno estoy terminando la carrera y si me lo permite podría revisar su pie y así asegurarnos que no es nada grave.- Me dijo mientras sonreía, nuevamente esa sonrisa… Sakura no!, concéntrate y responde!

- Bueno… Eh… esta bien- Le dije un poco apenada mientras estiraba mi pierna izquierda, el se limito a quitarme el zapato y tomar mi pie con ambas manos. Empezó a revisarlo con el tacto haciendo algunos movimientos, y en algunos puntos me dolía haciendo que me moviera involuntariamente.

-No tienes nada muy grave, solo un pequeño esguince, una lesión menor por así decirlo, lo único que debes hacer es colocarle una crema contra la inflamación muscular y tomarse un relajante muscular de igual forma, también le recomiendo que no haga nada de ejercicio por varios días y que camine lo menos posible para que así su tobillo se recupere.- Dicho esto me coloco el zapato y después de amarrarlo me ayudo a ponerme de pie.- ¿Su casa queda muy lejos de aquí?

- No, a cuatro cuadras.

-Muy bien, entonces Yue y yo la acompañaremos- Que iba a hacer que?

-No, no se preocupe, ya hizo suficiente.

-Insisto señorita, si no lo desea no la cargare pero si la acompañare a su casa a un paso lento hasta estar cerca, ¿le parece?- Me dijo mientras sonreía, como le podía decir que no a esa sonrisa…

-De acuerdo.- Le dije un poco apenada antes de empezar a caminar.

Casi todo el camino fue en silencio, yo no decía nada por la pena que tenia, y supongo que al el notar esto no decía nada para no incomodarme mas.

-Que particular ese nombre, Yue-Dije después de una eternidad pensando que decirle.

-Es chino, significa Luna- Me respondió con la mirada al frente.

-Es muy hermoso- Le dije mientras sonreía, acto que el también hizo logrando que me derritiera por completo.-Bueno, mi casa esta al pasar la esquina, muchísimas gracias por todo.- Dije mientras hacia una reverencia con mi cabeza.

- No hay de que, espero que se mejore.- Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

-Adiós Yue!- Grite escuchando como el perro me ladraba de vuelta.

Camine despacio por la esquina que me faltaba, y por fin, después de una completa Odisea había llegado a mi casa, estaba muy feliz por poder llegar a descansar, pero la verdad esa felicidad no duro mucho…

-¿Donde demonios has estado Sakura?- Me grito Toya a lo lejos mientras entraba a la casa.-Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti- termino de decir mientras mi padre se acercaba y me abrazaba.

-Lo siento me tarde de mas en el entrenamiento- Dije mientras ponía una cara de puchero.

-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunto mi papa con una notoria preocupación.

-Aparte de una pequeña lesión que tengo si, es mas, adivina quien fue seleccionada por Murakami para ir a las Nacionales- termine de decir mientras le picaba el ojo a mi papa.

-Si! Mi hija!- Gritaba mientras me cargaba y daba vueltas.- Mi Sakurita ira a las Nacionales y después a las Olimpiadas! –Decía mientras gritaba por toda la casa.- Hay que celebrar!

-Celebrar!, lo que hay que hacer es castigarla papa- Reclamo Toya- Ni siquiera se llevo su celular- y eso era cierto, sin querer lo había dejado en la casa esta mañana por pensar tanto en ese sueño, por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, ¿que era lo que había soñado?, recuerdo que era algo importante…

-Lo siento, pero la clasificación fue hoy, y tuvimos una competencia interna sorpresa.

-¿Quienes quedaron?-Me pregunto mi papa con una sonrisa enorme.

-Pues Tasaki, Nishiro y yo- Le respondí mientras hacia un mueca.

-Claro que si!, estoy muy feliz mi Sakura, tanto esfuerzo por fin empieza a dar frutos, te cocinare algo especial.- Dijo finalmente colocándome en el suelo.

De verdad mi papa estaba muy feliz, y eso me hacia sentir bien, desde que paso todo mi papa siempre tenia una expresión en los ojos de tristeza como si lo que hubiese pasado fuera su culpa cuando en verdad no fue así.

-No papa tranquilo, la verdad no tengo mucha hambre y tengo que ir a tratarme el tobillo o no llegare ni a las Nacionales.

-Esta bien hija, te preparare una sopa ligera, ahora ve a ducharte, si necesitas Voltaren esta en el estante del baño, y cuando bajes te daré una pastilla para el dolor.- Que atento era mi papa.

-Muchas gracias papi- Dije abrazándolo y encaminándome poco a poco hacia el baño.

-No puedo creer que se salga con la suya.- Dijo Toya para si mismo, pero como pase por su lado lo llegue a escuchar así que cuando me miro le saque la lengua y seguí mi camino.

Tome una ducha caliente para relajarme y al salir me coloque el Voltaren junto con una venda en el tobillo, me supe mi pijama y después de cepillar mi pelo me dirigí al salón para comer con mi papa y mi hermano. La cena se desenvolvió de manera tranquila, yo comí un poco de sopa y mientras tanto les contaba lo de la competencia, el equipo de esgrima y mi lesión, obviamente omití la parte de mi pelea con la pelinegra ridícula y mi rescate del medico que me acompaño hasta la esquina de mi casa. Al terminar lave mi plato y me encamine al baño para cepillarme los dientes. Había sido un día muy agitado y aunque casi me caigo a golpes con la engreída de Meiling estaba contenta, contenta de todo lo que me había pasado, en eso termine de lavar mis dientes y escuche como se abría la puerta del baño.

-Oye Monstruo- Sabia perfectamente quien me estaba hablando, o mas bien molestando.

-¿Que hermano?- Dije volteando los ojos

-Felicitaciones…- ¿Qué?, en verdad había escuchado bien- Estoy orgulloso de ti.-Me miro a los ojos reglándome una sonrisa y se fue.

No podía creerlo, la ultima vez que mi hermano me demostró cariño fue ¿Cuándo naci?, OK, OK estoy exagerando pero no era el estilo de Toya ser así desde que paso todo, a partir de ese momento era mas arisco conmigo.

Me acosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos y empecé a pensar todo lo que me había pasado hoy, de verdad estaba muy cansada, pero a pesar de la fatiga agradecía dos cosas, mi clasificación en las Nacionales y el encuentro con el hermoso cuasi doctor, impresionante las situaciones que puede generar una lesión menor ¿no?

**¿Que tal?, le pasaron varias cosas a la pobre Sakurita, y quien será ese medico que la ayudo… de verdad espero que les haya gustado y bueno espero sus opiniones **

**XOXO.**


	2. Expulsion  nuevo amigo

**Hola, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, se que me tardé mucho por lo exámenes de la universidad y toda la cosa pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones tendré mas tiempo y espero poder actualizar más seguido, muchísimas gracias a las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo y agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y también muchas gracias a las personas que me dieron sus opiniones, sobre todo a Serenity1089 una gran amiga que siempre me aconseja eso me ayuda a mejorar xD. Así que sin más habladera aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste**

**La Historia la cuenta Sakura en primera persona por lo que también podremos saber lo que piensa mientras transcurre la historia. Y bueno solamente quiero aclarar que no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pero sí los que aparezcan en la historia, y que este fic fue creado sólo por mi y tiene como único objetivo el de entretener, así que aquí vamos…**

**Expulsión = Un nuevo amigo**

Al día siguiente me desperté un poco temprano, como tenía el esguince en el pie y camino lento me tardaría mas en llegar a la escuela, les diré la verdad, me costó horrores… pero tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario llegaría tarde; tomé un ducha rápida, me puse mi uniforme y después de arreglarme un poco bajé las escaleras con cuidado para desayunar con mi familia.

-¡Buenos días!- Dije muy entusiasta.

-Buenos días Sakura- Me respondió mi papá mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno-Estamos de buen humor hoy-Comentó mientras me sonreía.

-Sip, por alguna razón tengo mucha energía- Le dije poniendo una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

-Quién te entiende…- Escuché decir detrás mío acompañado por un suspiro.

-Buenos días TOYA!- Le dije muy cerca para así molestarlo, cosa que logré.

-Ah! Puedes callarte, creo que quedé sordo después de eso…- Dijo mientras se alejaba y se sentaba en la mesa de comer, yo me reí un poco entre dientes y fui a tomar mi plato en la cocina para hacer lo mismo. Me senté a su lado y antes e empezar a comer ví que me picaba el ojo, creo que estaba contento de que no tuviera ¨cara de depresión¨ como el siempre me dice, yo me limité a sonreírle y sin decir nada ambos empezamos a desayunar.

- Toya?- Dijo mi papa todavía en la cocina.

-Si papá.

-Quiero que antes de ir a la Universidad lleves a Sakura a la Escuela.

-Pero papá… tengo examen temprano y…

-Entonces te recomiendo que salgan ya- Dijo interrumpiéndolo- Si Sakura camina se lastimará más, ya es mucho que deba regresar caminando, así que hazme ese favor ¿si?- Terminó de decir mi papa, y cuando eso pasó no pude evitar sacarle la lengua y hacer el clásico ¨ja ja¨, me parece bien que me lleve a la Escuela, nunca lo hace ni cuando me siento mal, pero por lo visto eso que hice le molestó ya que me miró fijamente con una expresión que literalmente podía decir ¨dices algo más y te golpeo¨ así que desvié la mirada y seguí en lo mío, que supuestamente era ¨comer¨.

Terminamos de comer y después de lavar los platos fui a buscar mis cosas para irnos.

-Papá, por cierto, después de clases iré a casa de Tomoyo, tenemos que estudiar- Dije, o mejor dicho grité desde la entrada

-Está bien Sakura, entonces dile a Tomoyo que después te traiga a casa, y cuida de ese pie!- Respondió

-Claro, Adiós papá, adiós mami!-Dije ya casi afuera de la casa, se que es un poco tonto que me despida de un porta retrato pero ese tipo de cosas me hacían sentir bien, creo…

Cerré la puerta y me volteé para buscar a mi hermano, ¿es que acaso Toya no pretendía esperarme?, caminé un poco más y ví que ya estaba en el carro esperándome con el motor encendido, entré en el copiloto y antes de que me diera tiempo de cerrar la puerta, aceleró. Ojalá pudiera decir que fue un viaje tranquilo el que tuve, pero la verdad es que desde lo que pasó nuestra relación era muy poco sutil, por así decirlo…

-¿No me lo vas a decir?- Dijo Toya rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

-¿Decirte qué?- Le respondí sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

-Se cuando mientes Sakura, o cuando ocultas algo, tengo un doctorado en ese tema, y además te conozco…

-Crees conocerme…- Dije en un tono muy bajo, pero se que él logró escuchar ya que frunció el ceño y cerró los puños en el volante.

- Se que pasó algo ayer que no me quieres contar y creo que es mejor que me lo digas ahora- Dijo en un tono mucho mas severo. No sabía que decirle, a este punto tenía que contarle algo o no me dejaría dormir… No podía contarle lo de mi doctor y su rescate y mucho menos quería contarle lo de la pelinegra engreída porque sabía que se iba a poner histérico, pero bueno, que mas da… tenía que mentir.

-Bueno verás… yo- Dije titubeando un poco-Ayer… yo…no hice mi tarea de matemáticas!- Terminé por gritar ya que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Ajá- Respondió pensativo y sin mirarme.- ¿Algo más?- Preguntó sin desviar la mirada del camino.

-No-Dije de manera seca.

-Está bien…-Me dijo mientras suspiraba, pero por el tono que usó sabía que no me creía ni un poquito y por esa expresión que acababa de poner también sabía que estaba molesto…- Tengo examen ahorita, así que, digamos que te creo…- Ven?… teoría confirmada, sabía que le estaba mintiendo. En eso desvió un poco la mirada de la calle y me miró a los ojos mientras duraba el semáforo rojo- Espero que te vaya bien en la escuela Sakura, y por favor, come bien y toma tus vitaminas, ya sabes lo que te dijo la doctora…- Y dicho esto volvió a acelerar y dejó de mirarme.

-Si Toya- Le respondí suspirando y apoyando mi frente en la ventana del carro.

¿Por qué tenia que recordar tanto por el solo hecho de escuchar esa frase?, de verdad ya me estaba deprimiendo y no eran ni las 7 :30… En ese momento Toya giró a la derecha y ví a lo lejos el Instituto Seijo, no tenia nada de ganas de ir a la escuela y mucho menos de recibir clases, pero prefería mil veces eso que las clases con el tutor en casa, por lo menos cuando iba a la escuela me sentía una persona normal o sana…llegamos a mi colegio y Toya se estacionó justo enfrente de la entrada principal, podía ver como ya algunos alumnos habían llegado y entraban de manera tranquila.

-Gracias Toya- Dije en un tono muy bajo mientras abría la puerta- Suerte en tu examen- Dicho esto y antes de que el pudiera decir algo tranqué la puerta del carro con fuerza y empecé a caminar, di algunos pasos y escuché cómo el carro arrancaba de un golpe pero ni me volteé a ver si se había ido, simplemente seguí caminando.

Odiaba cuando esto me pasaba, estos cambios de humor y de estado de ánimo me agotaban y no quería volver a depender de una pastilla para sonreír o estar tranquila, ojalá pudiera decir que tengo autocontrol.

Atravesé todo el patio de la escuela y entré al edificio principal, subí dos pisos y después de pasar tres salones llegué al mío; como no era tarde en vez de entrar corriendo caminé hasta mi lugar y me senté cerrando los ojos, estuve así unos cuantos minutos hasta que sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro derecho.

-Con que madrugamos hoy ¿No prima?

-Buenos días Tomy-Dije abriendo los ojos- Digamos que si, aunque creo que el verdadero motivo de mi temprana llegada es que Toya me trajo.

-Jaja, ya decía yo- Me respondió sonriendo un poco- y ¿a que se debe tan asombrosa azaña?- Preguntó en tono de burla mientras colocaba sus cosas en su pupitre.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que ayer me caí de las barras y…

-¡Qué! Pero Sakura ¿Estás bien?-Gritó mi prima interrumpiéndome y haciendo que la mitad del salón que había llegado volteara a vernos, pero la verdad yo ya estaba acostumbrada a momentos así.

-Shh!, si Tomy estoy bien, tranquila- Dije mientras tomaba su mano- Siéntate- y al decir eso ella asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado, todavía tenía cara de preocupación pero sabía que explicándole todo se tranquilizaría. Empecé por contarle lo que paso cuando ella se fue, que Murakami salió del Gym, lo de la caída de las barras y lo que paso con la idiota pelinegra…

-No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso, seguramente es la misma que se la paso criticándote durante tu rutina…-Dijo a mitad del relato- Y tu, prima ¿te controlaste?, porque algo me dice que te agitaste un poco con la situación.

-Si Tomy no hice nada, solo la puse en su lugar, ya no soy la misma de antes… creo…- Murmuré desviando la mirada.

Detesto que las personas a mi alrededor que saben lo que pasó no me crean o me juzguen antes de tiempo.

Ya pasó un año por Dios…

-Lo se Sakura.

Ya va, un momento, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?, Salí de mi mundo de pensamientos por un momento y la miré fijamente a los ojos, ¿Qué era eso en sus ojos? Confianza… ¿en mi?

-Te creo prima, solo quería asegurarme- Respondió, y dicho esto me miró con una de las expresiones más dulces que he visto.

Por eso la quería tanto, no hay nadie como mi prima…

-Gracias Tomy, ojalá Toya pensara así- Dije suspirando un poco

-Tranquila Sakura, dale tiempo, no creo que haya sido fácil para el soportar lo que pasó- Murmuró mientras se sentaba correctamente en su pupitre y veía a todos los alumnos entrar por la puerta del salón.

-Para nadie lo fue- Murmuré en un tono casi inaudible aunque estoy segura que logró escuchar lo que dije, pero en ese momento entró el profesor de turno y todos tuvimos que hacer silencio, lo que evitó que contestara mi comentario.

Menos mal que fue así, no tenía ganas de hablar del tema.

Primera vez que me alegra tanto que llegara el profesor al aula…

Las primeras clases pasaron rápido, de repente porque no les estaba prestando la mínima atención… vimos, o mejor dicho ¨vimos¨ Historia, Geografía y Japonés. Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio del receso, todos mis compañeros salieron corriendo por la puerta casi derribándola todos juntos y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser por mi pie malo, Tomoyo me esperó y ambas salimos para sentarnos en nuestro respectivo banquito a comer, bueno ¨comer¨, la verdad es que últimamente he estado usando mucho las comillas para expresarme, supongo que no es un hábito muy bueno… pero en el caso de comer era necesario su uso, verán, desde que pasó todo he tenido muchos problemas para alimentarme, una secuela de lo que tuve según los médicos, y desde que me pasa he tratado de ocultarlo, no quiero causar más problemas y más preocupaciones a nadie. El único que no ha caído en mi intento de disimular que no me pasa nada es Toya, aunque en verdad no me sorprende… pero lo que falta es que me diga cuales son las vitaminas que tengo que tomar ¿Habrá hablado con alguien?...

-¿Sakura, estas ahí?- Me pregunto una voz bastante aguda.

-¿Eh?... perdón Tomoyo ¿Qué decías?-Le dije mientras ella me miraba y suspiraba cerrando los ojos, odiaba cuando no le prestaba atención- Te pedí que me siguieras contando lo que pasó.- Dijo con un tono un poco irritado.

-Si, si- murmuré titubeando un poco-Después de lo de la caída y lo de la insoportable esta me fui y…

-¿SOlA?-Grito interrumpiéndome.

-Pues si…-Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?-Reclamó mi prima.

-No queda lejos de mi casa Tomy, además no era tan tarde…-Comenté esperando que con eso se calmara un poco.

Cosa que no logré…

-¿y si te pasaba algo?, y más con un pie malo…-Dijo mientras ponía una cara de preocupación profunda, de verdad que Tomoyo era un poco dramática a veces ¿no creen?

-No tengo el pie malo Tomoyo es solo un esguince recuerda, he tenido peores lesiones que esta.

-Si es cierto pero independientemente tie… por cierto ¿Cómo sabes que lo que tienes es un esguince?, ¿ya fuiste al traumatólogo?- Preguntó ya viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

Y pues obviamente era imposible que ya hubiese ido al traumatólogo, ni modo que tuve una cita a las 3 de la madrugada…

-No bueno la verdad es que yo…-Dije lentamente mientras pensaba qué decirle, no se por qué, pero no quería contarle a nadie lo de mi apuesto médico pero no podía mentirle a Tomoyo, nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera en mis tiempos de mmmm ¿Incertidumbre?, si, digamos que de incertidumbre.- Me conseguí a un chico-Terminé de decir mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Me alegra que conozcas a nuevas personas prima pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que sepas que lo que tienes es un esguince?-Murmuró burlándose un poco de mi incoherente respuesta, y no la culpo…

-No, lo que pasa es que el…

Traté de explicarle pero en ese momento no pude seguir hablando ya que sonó la campana y ambas sabíamos que debíamos regresar de inmediato al salón, mucho más si yo me tardo el doble que cualquiera, obviamente iba a terminar de contarle así que de regreso a nuestra aula me limite a decirle un ¨después te cuento¨ y ella asintió con la cabeza indicándome que estaba bien.

Todos entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, yo hice lo mismo a mi propio ritmo y justo después de que logré sentarme entró la profesora Kitama cerrando tras de ella la puerta de entrada al salón, me salvé de quedarme afuera por lenta…

Ella tomó sus libros y se sentó en la mesa que estaba al frente de toda la clase.

¿Por qué siento que se me olvidaba algo?

Después de sentarse y arreglar sus cosas se colocó esos ridículos lentes que parecen dos fondos de botella en cada ojo y habló.

-Trabajos en el lado izquierdo de mi escritorio-Dijo en todo seco y así, todas las demás alumnas empezaron a pararse con un poco de hojas en las manos, inclusive Tomoyo, que al darse cuenta que yo no hacía lo mismo se volteó a verme y abrió los ojos como si estuviera preocupada por algo…

Pero ¿de que diablos hablaba la profesora esta?... ¿Un trabajo extra?, si es así me hubiera venido muy bien.

-No me digas que se te olvido Sakura-Comentó Tomoyo a manera de susurro

-¿De que estas hablando prima?-Le dije ya un poco preocupada, de verdad no tenia ni la más mínima idea de qué era eso…

-Sakura! La tarea de matemáticas que era para hoy!, vale el 15 % de nuestra nota…

No puede ser! Se supone que la iba a hacer ayer y obviamente no me dió tiempo, y esta mañana se me olvidó por completo y eso que se lo comenté a Toya y todo… Tonta Sakura…

-Oh oh-Le dije ya resignada a un doble regaño, el suyo y el de la profesora- Se me olvidó-Terminé de decir bajando la mirada.

-¡¿y qué harás ahora?

-Pues no sé, le diré a la…

-Señoritas, si hay algo que desean conversar pueden compartirlo con toda la clase-Dijo una voz de autoridad al final del salón, ambas subimos la mirada y logramos ver como la profesora Kitama nos observaba con una expresión severa, sin contar que obviamente todo el salón volteó a vernos.

La verdad que a mi opinión era bien amargada, y no porque diera matemáticas…

-Sus trabajos aquí-Ordenó mientras indicaba con la mano donde debíamos colocarlos, Tomoyo me vió de reojo y yo le dije en voz muy baja ¨ve¨, no iba a permitir que la castigaran por mi culpa, por ser tan despistada…-Señorita Kinomoto, su trabajo-Volvió a decir con un tono aún más severo.

-Bueno, verá profesora Kitama-Le decía bien nerviosa.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan boba y olvidar un trabajo tan importante?, eso me pasa por estar pensando en guapos médicos que me rescatan.

-No pude hacerla-Terminé de decir esperando que hoy estuviera de buen humor, cosa que estoy segura era casi imposible.

-Es decir que se le olvidó-Respondió sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

¡¿Por qué tenia que decirlo así?, seguramente lo hacia apropósito para que el resto del salón pensara que soy irresponsable.

Tranquila Sakura, Respira.

Me puse de pie y lentamente me encaminé hasta la profesora, ya Tomoyo había entregado su trabajo y se estaba sentando en su pupitre.

-Lo siento profesora Kitama-Dije al estar frente a ella e inclinando un poco la cabeza- Tuve complicaciones y no logré realizar la tarea-Terminé de decir subiendo la mirada.

-Yo también lo siento señorita Kinomoto, pero en mis clases las alumnas tienen el mismo trato y aunque haya tenido ¨complicaciones¨-Dijo haciendo enfásis en esa palabra-eso no es excusa para incumplir sus obligaciones, y por eso le voy a pedir que se retire de las instalaciones de la escuela.

-¡¿QUÉ?-Respondí un poco alterada y subiendo mí tono de voz-¿Cómo que me retire de las instalaciones?

-Como escuchó señorita, en esta clase corregiremos los ejercicios que mandé, y si usted no los hizo no tiene ninguna lógica que se quede, además estas dos horas de matemáticas son las ultimas del día así que insisto en que no se quede en la escuela, por favor retírese-Dijo mientras abría una carpeta y escribía algo.

¿Cómo me iba a botar por un ridículo trabajo?, que rabia tan grande tengo! Esa profesora estaba haciendo todo eso para humillarme, no por otra cosa… contuve mi molestia y dí medio giro para devolverme a mi puesto y tomar mis cosas, por Dios que tenía ganas de romper algo, guardé todo, me coloqué mi pequeño morral en la espalda y, con todo el orgullo del mundo, me encaminé a la puerta del salón

Que vergüenza todo esto…

-¨Permiso¨-Dije en cualquier tono menos uno educado y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

-Kinomoto-Llamó Kitama, yo respire profundo y puse la sonrisa hipócrita mas grande del mundo

-¿Si profesora Kitama?- Respondí al llamado mientras contenía mis ganas de gritarle y decirle de que se iba a morir.

-Tome-Dijo mientras estiraba una mano, yo tomé la hoja que me estaba entregando y leí lo que en ella estaba escrito, eran múltiples ejercicios y al pie de la pagina tenia una fecha escrita-Como verá es el doble de ejercicios comparado con el trabajo anterior, lo evaluare solo por un 10% lo que significa que ya perdió lo equivalente al 5 % de su nota final y tendrá que entregármelo sin falta en la fecha designada, de lo contrario me veré obligada a reprobarla ya que como sabe en matemáticas aparte los exámenes se hacen dos trabajo, y si no entrega uno de ellos no podrá presentar.-Terminó de decir mientras cerraba su carpeta y se quitaba los lentes para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Me está dando una segunda oportunidad?-Pregunté incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Así parece…-Murmuró Kitama mientras se colocaba los lentes nuevamente-Que tenga un buen día señorita Kinomoto.

-Igual para usted-Respondí y salí del salón cerrando la puerta con un poquito más de la fuerza necesaria, aunque me hubiese dado otro trabajo, seguía muy molesta.

Me dirigí a la puerta principal del instituto y si no fuera por mi tobillo malo juro que ya habría pateado algo, de verdad que el orgullo a esta edad es un importante factor del carácter. Llegué a la entrada y ví que no había absolutamente nadie, ¡pues obvio!, tofos están en clase ¡menos yo!...

Respiré con mucha frustración y empecé a alejarme de mi escuela, se que debía esperar a Tomoyo para después ir a su casa a hacer de todo menos estudiar pero en serio no tenia NINGUNAS intenciones de quedarme ahí, y por favor nótese la mayúscula en la palabra ninguna… supongo que después le mandaría un mensaje y nos encontraríamos en su casa a las 2 y media ya que a esa hora debería de haber salido.

Caminaba lento, cosa que me frustraba de más, pero ya estaba a más de tres cuadras del colegio y me encaminaba a cruzar la cuarta cuadra cuando escuché la corneta de un carro.

-¡Kinomoto!- Llamó una voz que venia desde el carro que se había parqueado en esa esquina, yo al escuchar mi nombre volteé para ver quien me había llamado y entre nosotros nunca pensé que sería él…

-¿Hiragisawa?-Pregunté al verlo, aunque la verdad fue una pregunta bastante estúpida, obviamente era él, lo estaba viendo…-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-Terminé por decir para cubrir mi primera pregunta.

-Acabo de dejar a un amigo cerca de aquí-Dijo.- ¿y tu?, ¿ya saliste de la escuela?, ¿no es como temprano para eso?-Comentó mientras sonreía, y justamente esas tres preguntas me hicieron recordar el porqué no estaba en clase… aguanté mi frustración y por la reacción en la expresión de Hiragisawa creo que mi cara no era muy amigable.

-Digamos que tuve un mal día -Opté por decir mientras desviaba la mirada, no pretendía contarle que me habían botado en plena calle.

-Entiendo…-Murmuró mientras desviaba sus ojos a algún punto indefinido, de seguro se sentía un poco culpable-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a almorzar y así me cuentas, o te distraes? Como tu quieras-Dijo.

¿Me estaba invitando a salir?, por favor no te sonrojes Sakura!

-Hiragisawa no quiero molestarte…

-No lo haces- exclamó interrumpiéndome-Me gustaría invitarte a almorzar, ya son las 12 y media y además no creo que te convenga caminar por toda Tomoeda con un pie malo.

Me guiñó el ojo y puso una sonrisa en su cara, y pues analizando, tenia razón, no podía caminar mucho así o mañana en la practica seria de muerte. Pensé si tenia algo mejor que hacer, y al hacerlo me di cuenta que no, así que ¿por qué no aceptar esa oferta?, es mejor que seguir molestándome por recordar lo que me pasó hace como 15 minutos…

-Está bien-acepté sonriendo, y dicho esto abrí la puerta del copiloto y entré en el carro, este era un MinicooperS uno de mis favoritos, y apenas cerré la puerta el arrancó.

Seguimos rodando sin rumbo por un tiempo, y después que Hiragisawa le bajó el volumen al radio, del cual se podía escuchar un piano muy sereno y con melodías exquisitas, me preguntó:

-¿A dónde quieres ir Kinomoto?

-Pues no se-Respondí en un tono un poco bajo

La razón de mi respuesta era que primero en verdad no sabía porque como siempre no tenía nada de hambre y segundo me había concentrado mucho en la melodía del piano, cosa que trajo vivos recuerdos a mi cabeza.

-Bueno entonces dime que te gustaría comer- Volvió a insistir Hiragisawa sin quitar la mirada del camino.

-Algo que no sea muy pesado-Dije para no repetir por segunda vez seguida un ¨no se¨

-Se un lugar que es perfecto-Murmuró, y al terminar de decir eso apagó la radio.

Volví a mi mundo.

-No preguntaré que tal tu día por que se que no quieres hablar de eso, así que cambiaré eso por un ¿Cómo has estado?-Me dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo y sereno.

Que autocontrol tan envidiable.

-Pues bien, tampoco ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- Respondí en tono burlón y él se limitó a reír levemente.

-Tienes razón-Comentó mientras giraba a la derecha.-¿Qué tal ese pie?

-Mejor aunque la verdad no es nada, solo una lesión menor-Dije.

Y siendo sincera con ustedes, cada vez que decía ¨lesión menor¨ me venían a la mente dos pares de ojos, los de Yue y los de el…

-Pues me alegro que así sea-Murmuró.

No es por nada pero es impresionante como Hiragisawa tenía una capacidad de calmarme como lo había hecho, ya no estaba molesta por lo que me pasó, creo que ni siquiera me importaba mucho ya, y en mi vida la única persona que podía hacer algo así era Tomoyo.

-Ya casi llegamos-Dijo mientras volvía a girar a la derecha.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-Pregunté, tenia bastante curiosidad.

-Sorpresa-Respondió en tono chistoso.

-Bueno espero que no sea de esas bromas que nos conseguimos a tu querida amiguita en el lugar 

Ya estaba mucho mas relajada.

-jaja no tranquila es una sorpresa de esas que son sencillas sin dejar de ser buenas- Comentó mirándome con mucha ¿ternura? o ¿cariño?, no creo que sea eso ultimo ya que nos conocimos literalmente ayer…

Rodamos por un tiempo más y hablamos de cosas sin mucha importancia hasta que vi como nos fuimos estacionando en una acera.

-Llegamos-Dijo apagando el carro y yo me limité a sonreír y a abrir la puerta.

-¿Te importa si dejo mi morral aquí?- Pregunté antes de bajarme, de verdad prefería no tener que cargar nada, y en tal caso solo mi celular.

-Claro, no hay problema-Respondió, así que tomé mi celular y me bajé del carro.

Caminamos juntos, pero ojo no tomados de la mano, y cruzamos la calle hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante que se llamaba ¨Midnigth¨, mi inglés no es muy bueno pero se que eso significa media noche. El lugar era hermoso, estaba decorado con tonos blancos y azul y las mesas tenían una forma muy clásica pero sencilla, por su apariencia no era de esos lugares a los que va la realeza, pero en lo simple estaba, a mi parecer, lo hermoso del lugar.

Entramos y nos paramos en el mostrador donde se encontraba una muchacha vestida con un smokings negro.

Bastante original.

, que sorpresa-Le dijo mientras sonreía, seguramente era un cliente regular y por eso ya lo conocía.

-¿Cómo estás Reira?-Respondió.

¿La llamó por su nombre? Tal vez son amigos…

-Bien gracias señor, ¿en que puedo servirle?

-Una mesa para dos por favor, y que sea la más apartada Reira, si es posible.

-Como no señor, por favor sígame- y dicho esto empezó a caminar y nosotros a seguirla.

Atravesamos el lugar y subimos unas escaleras, lo que me costó un poco, pero Hiragisawa me tomó del brazo y me ayudó a subir, cuando llegamos vi que el restaurante no era tan pequeño como pensaba, y Reira nos guió hacia una terraza separada del resto del lugar por una puerta de vidrio en la cual habían tres mesas vacías en ese momento, el paisaje del lugar era hermoso…

-Gracias Reira, por favor cierra la puerta de la terraza y estas mesas no estarán disponibles para ningún comensal, por lo menos hasta que nos vayamos -Dijo, o mejor dicho ordenó señalando las dos mesas que obviamente no usaríamos

-Como no señor.

¿Qué? ¿En verdad iba a hacer todo eso solo porque se lo pidió?

-¿Quién quiere que lo atienda?-Dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Hiragisawa

-Rori estaría bien, gracias-Respondió sonriéndole.

Por lo visto Hiragiwasa tenía poder ahí.

-Enseguida señor- Murmuró antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia e irse.

-¿En cuál te quieres sentar Kinomoto?-Me preguntó Hiragisawasa señalando las tres mesas que teníamos enfrente

-¨En la que usted quiera señor¨-Respondí en tono de burla, cosa que le causó gracia ya que rió un poco y caminó a la mesa del centro, abrió una silla y me tendió la mano.

-Por favor- Pidió mientras me miraba nuevamente con esa expresión que no entendía.

Pero sin indagar mucho y seguro sonrojándome un poco por el gesto tomé su mano y me senté, él después acomodó mi silla y se fue a sentar enfrente mío.

-¿Siempre eres así Hiragisawa?- Le pregunté apoyando mi cara en la mano que tenía sobre la mesa y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Éstos estaban enmarcados por unos lentes de pasta muy interesantes y totalmente diferentes a los que usan los ¨Nerds¨ en la escuela, por cierto ¿les había descrito a Eriol Hiragisawa? Es un chico un poco más alto que yo, tiene un color de piel pálido, el cabello de un color azul muy oscuro y unos enormes ojos de color azul con tonos de gris enmarcado por esos lentes, además tiene una buena contextura y muy buen porte, hoy vestía una camisa negra de botones con las mangas arremangadas, unos jeans claros y unos converse clásicos.

De verdad tenía mucho estilo, sin mencionar su marcada educación.

Digamos que es un tipo de chico que no se ven todos los días… ¡hey! pero no me mal interpreten solo lo estoy describiendo…

-¿Cómo así Kinomoto?-Preguntó mientas se pasaba una mano por su oscuro cabello.

-Galante, atento, educado… ¿Necesitas otro adjetivo?- Murmure burlándome un poco.

Y en verdad estas cosas de relajarme tanto con alguien no me pasan, es como si ya tuviera confianza.

Lo dije y lo repito, esto solo me pasa con Tomoyo… o por lo menos me pasaba…

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero la verdad es que me educaron así, y de donde vengo digamos que es costumbre ese trato, sobre todo con las mujeres- Respondió de manera tranquila.

-¿Cómo que de donde vienes?-Pregunté-¿No eres de Japón?

-Pues mis padres sí, pero yo me crié toda mi vida en Inglaterra, después que terminé la escuela hice mis estudios universitarios y aquí estoy.

¿Estudios universitarios?, ¿pero cuántos años podía tener? Se veía bastante joven…

-Que interesante-Murmuré parpadeando dos veces- y ¿En que ciudad viviste?

-En Londres y…

-Permiso-Lo interrumpió una voz que se acercaba a nosotros-Buenos tardes señor Hiragisawa, señorita-Dijo una muchacha de pelo amarillo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza- ¿En qué puedo servirles?-Pregunto mientras nos entregaba el menú del lugar.

-Hola Rori- Le dijo Hiragisawa mientras tomaba el menú- De tomar yo quiero el jugo de siempre, y la señorita…-Terminó de decir mientras se dirigía a mi.

-Un agua por favor-Dije casi en automático.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a Hiragisawa.

-¿Le digo al Chef Andrew que está aquí?

-Si por favor, muchas gracias Rori- Respondió Hiragisawa mientras sonreía y la rubia que teníamos enfrente se limitó a mirar al piso mientras se sonrojaba un poco antes de irse.

-Por lo visto esa educación que te dieron funciona con las chicas ¿no?-Dije mientras veía a la tal Rori alejarse.

No se por qué, pero no me gustaba que se comportara así con él, me molestaba… y les aseguro que no eran celos si no que ¿Cómo ella le va a coquetear conmigo aquí? Que incómodo…

-Bueno no como quisiera- Comentó, y en eso volteé a verlo a los ojos.

¿Estaba sonrojado?

-¿Cómo que no como quisieras?

-No bueno, es que, lo que quise decir…

-Eriol! Querido amigo, pensé que vendrías más tarde-Lo interrumpió por segunda vez en el día una voz gruesa, que al voltear ví que le pertenecía a un muchacho con el pelo marrón y los ojos azul cielo.

Buen contraste.

-Andrew, ¿Qué tal todo?-Le respondió Hiragisawa mientras se paraba y le daba la mano en forma de saludo

-Todo bien por aquí, bastante trabajo-Comentó el muchacho mientras tomaba la mano que le habían tendido.

-Eso es una excelente noticia.

-Por supuesto, y dime, ¿a qué se debe tan repentina visita?-Preguntó

-Estaba por aquí con una amiga y decidí invitarla al restaurante-Respondió picándole un ojo.

Ya va ¿lo de amiga era conmigo?

-Kinomoto te presento a Andrew Walts, buen amigo y segundo chef al mando aquí.

Al escuchar eso me puse de pie e hice una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Es un pacer Walts-Le dije. Espero haber pronunciado bien su apellido…

-El placer es todo mío señorita Kinomoto-Me respondió- Siempre es un gusto conocer amigos cercanos de Eriol. Trataré de lucirme con ustedes hoy-Comentó ya dirigiéndose al peli azul que me había invitado a almorzar hoy-Con su permiso-Terminó de decir, y después de darle la mano a Hiragisawa y sonreírme a mi se fue.

-Conoces a todos en este lugar-Murmuré mientras me volvía a sentar en mi silla.

-Así es –Respondió mientras cerraba la puerta de vidrio que separaba la terraza del resto del lugar ya que Andrew la había dejado abierta.

-y ¿Cómo sabes que es el segundo chef al mando?

-Pues porque conozco al primer chef del lugar- Respondió sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Seguramente estaba sonrojada.

-mmm y ¿estará aquí? –Pregunté para tratar de disimular que mi cara estuviera completamente roja.

-Si-Respondió muy tranquilo.

-Ah si, y ¿Dónde esta?-Volví a preguntar tratando de hacerme la interesante

¡¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué trato de caerle bien?

-Lo estás viendo Kinomoto- Respondió mientras me picaba el ojo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Eres tu?-Dije alzando el tono de voz por mi sorpresa-O sea que eres el jefe aquí.

-Básicamente-Murmuró mientras volteaba a ver cómo llegaba la camarera con nuestras bebidas.

Eso me había dejado muy sorprendida y por eso quería seguir preguntándole un millón de cosas, pero no iba a hacerlo hasta que la camarera se fuera.

-Permiso-Dijo de manera muy cordial al llegar a la mesa, colocó las bebidas que ordenamos y después habló- ¿Ya saben qué quieren ordenar?-Preguntó dirigiéndose siempre a Hiragisawa.

¿Qué acaso soy invisible?, yo era la invitada.

Ya va un momento, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Un ataque de celos?

NO eso era imposible…

-Danos un segundo mas Rori, mi amiga no sabe…

-Preferiría que el primer chef en mando escogiera por mí -Dije sonriendo y ambos voltearon a verme, el tenía esa mirada extraña, y al parecer la rubia no le había gustado mucho el tono con el que hablé.

¿Por qué será que todas las mujeres que lo rodean de alguna forma terminan odiándome?

-Primer Chef y dueño del lugar-Dijo la rubia. Pero en verdad parecía que su tono de voz era de reclamo mas que se simple comentario, hasta tenia el ceño fruncido, pero ¿qué le pasa por dios? Después yo soy la que tiene problemas de autocontrol…

Me le quedé viendo y estaba dispuesta a contestarle el comentario pero cuando iba a hacerlo Hiragisawa me interrumpió.

-De entrada queremos un carpacho de lomito y un coctel de seviche y camarones, para la señorita un filete de pescado al limón y para mi una pasta a la carbonara, por favor dígale a Andrew que el aderezo del pescado sea ligero y sin picante.

A decir verdad habló con un tono extremadamente severo y seco, y cuando hubo terminado le entregó los menús y se volteó a verme ignorándola por completo. Creo que le molestó la actitud que tuvo conmigo, bien hecho.

-Enseguida-Respondió ella tomando los menús, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Seguro se sentía medio mal por el trato que tuvo con ella pero, aunque suene algo macabro, para mis adentros lo que hacia era sonreír.

-Disculpa, de verdad no se que fue eso-Murmuró mientras yo seguía viendo como se alejaba la camarera, necesitaba verla a la cara y sonreírle a manera de victoria.

¿Por qué las chicas tenemos que ser así de vengativas?

-No te preocupes, no creo que hay sido intencional -¡Claro que lo fue!-Por cierto, escuché mal o ¿ella dijo, o mejor dicho, me corrigió diciendo que eres el dueño?

-Es cierto, después que terminé la Universidad de Gastronomía en Londres donde conocí a Andrew decidí abrir mi propio negocio, y como estoy haciendo una especialización en comida japonesa lo abrí aquí en Japón.

-Entiendo, por eso el nombre es en inglés.

-Exacto, y después cuando ya sea chef en otras formas culinarias quizás abra otro, por cierto, espero que te guste lo que ordené, como en Japón comen mucho pescado pensé que sería la mejor opción y procuré que fuera algo ligero también por lo que me dijiste en el carro.

¡Que atento era! Hasta a mi se me había olvidado eso…

-Seguro que si- Comente sonriéndole.

Pasaron unos minutos y en eso recordé que debía tomar mis vitaminas, así que, tratando de disimular mis caras de trauma que siempre ponía cada vez que me recordaba de eso, las saqué de mi bolsillo, nunca las dejaba en mi morral porsiacaso alguien las conseguía.

Agarré mi vaso de agua y me tomé mis vitaminas

-¿Vitaminas Kinomoto?

-Claro-Dije tratando de sonar natural-una gimnasta debe cuidarse-Mentí, pero la verdad sonaba muy creíble

-Entiendo.

Seguimos hablando de temas al azar, como de su esgrima, de mi gimnasia y cosas por el estilo. Me contó que llevaba haciendo ese deporte desde pequeño y que había ganado varios premios, y yo le conté sobre los dos años que llevaba en gimnasia, ¿Qué?, eso no es mentira, de verdad solo llevo dos años…

-¡¿Dos años?¡¿Sólo dos años?- Hiragisawa me miraba con los ojos abiertos y una cara de sorpresa

-Pues si- Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Wao, definitivamente tienes talento nato entonces, eres excelente-Comentó, y yo como de costumbre me sonrojé.

-Gracias-Dije un poco apenada todavía.

-y ¿Por qué decidiste hacerlo?

-¿Perdón?

-Digo, debiste decidir hacer gimnasia por algo, mucho más por tu edad, yo empecé desde pequeño porque me lo inculcaron así, y después cuando ya era mas grande sentí vocación por el deporte y seguí en el, pero tu empezaste hace dos años lo que significa que ya eras adolescente, no creo que tus padres te hayan obligado.

Juro que esa ultima frase en plural me dolió mas que cualquier caída de las barras paralelas, no puede ser ya son casi tres años desde que murió y siento que fue ayer, supongo que las cosas como eso nunca se superan…

-¿Kinomoto?, ¿estas bien?

Creo que había estado pensando mucho tiempo, y seguro mi cara empezaba a mostrar depresión ya que al subir la mirada vi que Hiragisawa estaba preocupado, ojalá Toya me mirara así cuando estoy triste…

Si, si Sakura, dale tiempo…

-Si estoy bien, solo estaba recordando porque empecé a practicar gimnasia- o el hecho de que mi mama murió y desde entonces mi vida ha sido un desastre…

-¿Y bien?

-Creo que trataba de escapar…

-¿Qué?- Dijo mirándome a los ojos, y fue justo en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que la última frase la había dicho en voz alta, ¡tonta Sakura distraída! ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora?

Vi que iba a volver a hablar, pero en ese momento llegó la camarera con las entradas y pues tuvo que retener lo que me quería decir, a pesar de mi expulsión y todo, hoy había tenido mucha suerte con las interrupciones, primero el profesor esta mañana y ahorita ella…

-Permiso-Dijo como siempre hacía cada vez que llegaba- En breve llegan sus platos principales-Comentó mientras colocaba lo que había pedido Hiragisawa como entrada y al terminar se fue, creo que seguía apenada por lo que había pasado…

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento y antes de que se le ocurriera preguntarme algo decidí hablar.

-Desde la primaria he practicado porrismo, se que no es lo mismo pero se parece en algunas cosas así que cuando pasé a la secundaria empecé a buscar algo que tuviera más futuro, puesto que lo máximo que podía hacer con eso era presentarme en un partido cualquiera, y bueno de alguna u otra forma llegué a la gimnasia-Respiré profundo y tomé un poco de mi agua, seguro el sabía que trataba de esconder algo.

¿Por qué tenia que basar mis conversaciones en mentiras todo el tiempo?, acabo de conocer a una gran persona y lo único que se hacer es mentir… lo del porrismo no era del todo falso pero ya me sabía asco la constante inventadera de historias. Me pasé una mano por el cabello, ya estaba estresada otra vez pero en eso algo pasó que hizo que mi estrés pasara a ser algo entre nervios, emoción y ¿pena?

Eriol Hiragisawa tomó con ambas manos mi mano que tenía puesta en la mesa, la apretó con fuerza y se inclinó un poco hacia mi sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos…

-Tranquila-Murmuró sin dejar de mirarme-Te invité a almorzar para que pudieras despejar tu mente, no quiero que me cuentes algo que no me quieras decir, si el conocerte tiene un ritmo me acoplaré, no te preocupes ,OK.

Y con esas simples palabras toda mi tensión se fue, estaba muda, perpleja por lo que Eriol acababa de hacer, sentía como venía un ataque de nervios y con decirme eso me había calmado.

Insisto, solo Tomoyo lograba hacer eso hoy en día

-¿Te sirvo?-Preguntó mientras soltaba mi mano y sonreía.

-Eh… yo… si por favor- Dije ya mucho mas tranquila, y dicho esto me sirvió parte del carpacho, corté un poco y probé de él-¡Está delicioso!- Exclamé sin necesidad de mentir, era exquisito

-Me alegra que te guste, de lo contrario hubiera despedido a Andrew- Me dijo en tono de burla y yo me limité a reír un poco antes de seguir comiendo poco a poco, no quería ningún dolor de estómago.

Terminamos con las entradas y yo ya no podía más… pero no iba a despreciar el plato principal y cuando llegó seguí comiendo a ritmo lento, empezamos a hablar de cualquier cosa, y hasta terminé contándole lo de mi expulsión, lo cómico fue que al final de la historia ambos nos estábamos riendo del hecho…

-Te ayudaría con las matemáticas pero la verdad es que no soy muy bueno-Dijo antes de comer un bocado de su plato-Pero tengo un amigo que es excelente.

-No te preocupes, le pediré a mi prima que me ayude

-Kinomoto, ¿siempre comer así de poco o no te gusta?-Preguntó.

-¡SI si me gusta!, lo que pasa es que estoy ful-Dije abrazando mi estomago.

-Pues no comas más, no te vayas a sentir mal después-Dijo.

En eso empezó a sonar mi celular y sin ver de quien era la llamada contesté.

-Aló.

-Hola Sakura

-Ah! Hola Tomy, ¿Qué tal matemáticas?- Pregunté mientras le picaba el ojo a Eriol.

-Un fastidio-Dijo entre suspiros-¿Donde estás?, estoy por llegar a mi casa.

-¿En serio?, ¿Qué hora es?

-Ya son las 2 y media Sakura.

-Wao! No me di cuenta, en un momento llego a tu casa.-Dije

-¡!Caminando!.Gritó mi prima desde el otro lado del aparato, era oficial, había perdido la capacidad auditiva de ese oído…

-No Tomy, me darán la cola, después te cuento, nos vemos ahora. te quiero.

-Yo también prima- y dicho esto ambas trancamos.

-¿Te tienes que ir?-Me preguntó Hiragisawa

-Algo así-Murmuré un poco apenada.

-Bueno entonces vámonos-Dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa y me tendía su mano para ayudarme.

Yo le sonreí y la tomé, empezamos a caminar, como siempre a mi ritmo, hasta que nos conseguimos a Rori.

-¿Algún problema señor?-Murmuró sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, pero debemos irnos, dígale a Andrew que lo llamaré después-Respondió de forma seca.

-Si señor.

-Gracias-Le dije antes de seguir caminando agregándole una sonrisa.

Al parecer eso le sorprendió ya que se me quedo viendo por un tiempo y después imitó mi gesto, se que no tengo muy buen carácter pero no soy una persona vengativa, menos con Meilig… jajaja

Bajamos las escaleras cautelosamente, atravesamos el restaurant y después de que Eriol se despidió de todos de una manera muy cordial salimos del lugar y entramos en su carro.

-Siento que no hayamos podido comer un postre Kinomoto- Dijo después de un tiempo sin quitar la mirada de la carretera.

-Ya se!

-¿Qué?-Pregunto un poco alterado por el tono alto de mi voz.

-Tengo una idea-Dije con una gran sonrisa en mi cara- ¿Qué te parece si a manera de gracias organizamos una tarde de té en mi casa y yo preparo un postre?, prometo hacer todo a la inglesa-Terminé de decir riendo un poco.

-Me parece una excelente idea- Comentó regalándome una sonrisa.

Y por alguna razón me emocioné mucho. Seguimos por el camino y yo lo iba guiando hasta la casa de Tomoyo y después de unos 15 minutos manejando por fin llegamos.

-Muchas gracias por todo Hiragisawa de verdad la pase muy bien- Dije viéndolo antes de bajarme del carro.

-Yo también Kinomoto, fue un placer-Respondió mientras sonreía-esperaré con ansias ese postre que me prometiste

-Claro que si!-Le respondí ya empezando a abrir la puerta del carro- pero ¿Cómo te contacto?

-Toma-Me dijo mientras extendía lo que parecía una tarjeta de presentación.

Lo leí y este decía: Eriol Hiragisawa, Chef principal, Midnigth restaurant y abajo estaba su número.

-Wao que estilo-Dije mientras miraba la tarjeta-Muchas gracias nuevamente HIragisawa- Volví a decir ya mirándolo a él.

-Por nada Kinomoto, y no se te olvide hacer la tarea de matemáticas.-Dijo picándome un ojo.

-Claro que no-Respondí, y dicho esto me bajé del carro. Ambos nos saludamos con la mano y el siguió su camino.

Entré a la casa de Tomoyo y por supuesto quien me abrió la puerta fue ella bombardeándome con preguntas, entramos a su cuarto y le conté prácticamente todo, hasta le mostré la tarjeta que HIragisawa me dio.

Al parecer estaba muy sorprendida con toda la historia.

-Wao que estilo-Dijo mientras miraba la tarjeta.

-Lo sé, yo dije lo mismo

-y este tal Eriol Hiragisawa ¿será un nuevo pretendiente Sakura?

-No lo creo, yo la verdad no lo veo así- Respondí desviando un poco la mirada.

-Ya veo-Dijo con una gran sonrisa-Por cierto, te perdiste un gran evento en la Escuela.

-¿Ah si?

-Ujum, Tenemos un nuevo profesor de Biología, ya sabes que la profesora esta de reposo post-parto y Kitama lo presentó al final de su hora, todo un acontecimiento, es como el nuevo tema de todo el mundo, sobre todo de las chicas…

-no entiendo ¿Por qué algo tan aburrido como tener un nuevo profesor es un gran evento?

-Verás la semana que viene-Dijo riendo un poco.

-Supongo-Dije con muy, muy poco interés-Por cierto quedé con Hiragisawa que tomaríamos el té un día en mi casa, estás totalmente invitada-Le comente sonriéndole.

-¿Una segunda salida?, bueno si según tu no es un nuevo pretendiente entonces creo que tienes un nuevo amigo Sakurita.

-Creo que si-Dije con bastante felicidad en mi tono- Quien diría que una expulsión es igual a un nuevo amigo-Terminé de decir mientras ambas nos reíamos del hecho

Gracias profesora Kitama.

**Bueno ¿Que les pareció?, quién hubiera creído que gracias a una expulsión Sakurita terminó almorzando con Eriol jajajaja y al parecer se empieza a revelar poco a poco el pasado de Sakura, se que muchos quieren que Shaoran aparezca pero todo a su tiempo xD, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero que me dejen sus opiniones, lo que les gustaría que pasara y criticas constructivas, recuerden que es mi primer fic U.U **

**XOXO**


	3. Un nuevo tipo de tortura

**Hola aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic, esta vez no me tardé mucho y de verdad quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios y que siguen esta Historia, no quiero hablar mucho así que sin más, aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste **

**La Historia la cuenta Sakura en primera persona por lo que también podremos saber lo que piensa mientras transcurre la historia. Y bueno solamente quiero aclarar que no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pero sí los que aparezcan en la historia, y que este fic fue creado sólo por mi y tiene como único objetivo el de entretener, así que aquí vamos…**

**Un nuevo tipo de tortura.**

Tomoyo y yo seguimos hablando por horas, tanto, que cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 5 de la tarde y yo no había ni revisado todavía en que consistían los ejercicios de mi trabajo de matemáticas. ¿De qué hablamos? Pues, básicamente de mi salida con Hiragisawa y del video de mi prueba de gimnasia...

-¡Me encanta esta parte!-Interactuó Tomoyo mientras miraba el video con ojos soñadores y tomando con ambas manos mi mano derecha que se encontraba apoyada en el piso.

En cualquier otro momento le hubiera dicho algo riéndome o le hubiera pegado con la almohada que tenía para que saliera de ese estado soñador, pero hoy estaba muy concentrada para responderle, primero estaba viendo detenidamente mi video para ver cuáles fueron mis fallas en la viga, y más que eso estaba tratando de controlar el terrible dolor de estómago que me vino desde hace ya media hora ... Dios siento que se me va a salir el estómago por la boca, y lo peor de todo es que tengo que actuar normal por que si no, con lo alterada que puede ser Tomoyo, todos se enterarían que tengo algunos problemas estomacales desde hace un tiempo.

-Tomy ya vengo voy al baño-Le dije tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y fingiendo una sonrisa.  
>-Claro, ¿quieres que le ponga pausa al video?- Preguntó mientras apuntaba al televisor.<br>-No, no te preocupes- Respondí sonriendo- de todas formas ya me hiciste una copia, termina de verlo tranquila- y dicho esto me paré y empecé a caminar en dirección a la puerta.  
>-Claro que te hice una copia, y también te incluí las presentaciones de Tasaki y Nishiro porsiacaso las querías estudiar- Comentó.<p>

Se que no me podía ver porque estaba dándole la espalda mientras caminaba, pero cuando escuché eso, y a pesar de mi malestar, puse una gran sonrisa sincera en mi cara, de verdad que esos detalles de Tomoyo eran únicos

¿Saben cuáles son?

Esos que no tienes que pedirlos ni insinuarlos, simplemente los hacen ya sabiendo que te gustaría.

-Gracias Tomy, eres la mejor-Le dije apoyándome en el marco de la puerta y volteando a verla  
>-Lo sé- Respondió en tono de burla, y yo después de sonreírle me fui en dirección al baño<p>

Gracias a los dioses este se encontraba un poco lejos de la habitación de Tomoyo, y no porque mi prima no tuviera un baño para ella sola sino que su casa es tan grande que todo queda prácticamente a dos pasillos de distancia más o menos.  
>Atravesé las habitaciones que tenía que pasar, y por fin cuando llegué al baño, abrí la puerta. Al estar adentro puse el seguro y me miré en el espejo, mi expresión era de decepción, y en verdad lo estaba porque sabía muy bien a que iba al baño y eso me traía muchos recuerdos.<br>Agarre mi pelo en una cola única y me dirigí al inodoro, al estar frente abrí las dos tapas y me quité el chaleco del colegio y la camisa para no ensuciar nada y ser descubierta después.  
>No les voy a describir exactamente lo que hice porque es bastante desagradable, de seguro opinan igual que yo, así que simplemente lo explicaré en una palabra.<p>

Vomité.

Como odiaba eso, y lo peor del caso es que desde hace casi tres años se había vuelto una costumbre, una maldita costumbre que ya no controlaba.  
>Al terminar me sentía horrible, cuantas veces había estado arrodillada frente al inodoro...no tienen idea de como estaba obstinada de todo esto.<br>Me pare, tire de la cadena del inodoro y fui a limpiarme la cara y a enjuagarme la boca, pero antes me miré al espejo por segunda vez temiendo ver la mirada que me conseguí, ya no era decepción, no...

Era dolor, y mas que eso rabia por lo que me había tocado vivir.

Me "arreglé" un poco para que no se notara que me había, o mejor dicho, que me siento muy mal.  
>Me vestí y sin pensar en absolutamente nada salí del baño.<p>

Llegué al cuarto de Tomoyo y al parecer no se había dado cuenta que me había tardado un buen rato en el baño.

-¿Sigues viendo el video prima?-Pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado  
>-Ujum, aunque ya lo repetí dos veces-Respondió entre risa, típico de ella...-¿Todo bien?.<br>-Si, todo bien -Dije mirando el televisor para que no supiera que estaba mintiendo por mi expresión, así que tampoco pude ver su reacción a mi respuesta.  
>-Está bien...-Murmuró entre suspiros, ella siempre sabía cuando le ocultaba algo.-Que tal si empezamos con tu trabajo, si?-Dijo con tono mas animado.<br>-Si, seguro-Respondí, y dicho eso fuimos a su escritorio y abrí el famoso trabajo de matemáticas.

Habían 30 ejercicios, y tenía una semana a partir de mañana para entregarlo. Tomoyo me iba explicando y mientras yo hacía los ejercicios ella me corregía o me explicaba si me trancaba en alguno, eran EXTREMADAMENTE largos así que después de una hora y media apenas habíamos hecho 8.

-Wow, estoy muy cansada-Dije recostándome de la silla y colocando ambas manos detrás de mi nuca.  
>-Mejor seguimos otro día- Me comentó.<br>-Si, además no quiero que hagas todos los ejercicios conmigo, yo puedo adelantar algunos y tu me los corriges después-Le planteé.  
>-hecho- afirmó-Creo que ya es tarde, debería llevarte a tu casa prima, llegarás tarde a la cena.<p>

Lo menos que quería pensar era en comida.

-Si tienes razón, voy a recoger mis cosas-Y dicho esto busqué mi bulto y guardé mis libros y cuadernos.

Salimos de su casa y ya el chofer de Tomy estaba afuera esperándonos para darme la cola a mi casa, entramos y el arrancó.

Todavía me sentía bastante mal y trataba de disimularlo, sobretodo porque cuando llegara a la casa estaría Toya ahí...no quería que se diera cuenta...

-¿Mañana tendrás practica?-Me preguntó Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos  
>-Supongo que si...<br>-Y ¿como harás con tu pie?  
>-No lo sé, esta mucho mejor pero necesito más tiempo de reposo, lo bueno es que mañana es viernes y tendré sábado y domingo para no entrenar...-Comenté.<br>-Pero sabes que no deberías hacer nada mañana prima.  
>-Lo sé-Dije entre suspiros.-Pero bueno ya veremos que pasa-Terminé de decir sonriéndole.<p>

En ese momento giré hacia la ventana y ví que ya estábamos en mi casa, esto iba a ser interesante...

-Que descanses prima, nos vemos mañana ¿si?.  
>-Claro Tomy, gracias por todo.<p>

Agarré mi morral y cuando ya estuve fuera del auto saludé con la mano mientras veía el auto alejarse, hoy había sido un día de muchas emociones.  
>Caminé hasta la entrada de mi casa, suspiré preparándome para ser interrogada y abrí la puerta.<p>

-Ya llegué-Grité mientras colocaba mis zapatos en la entrada.  
>-Hola pequeña Sakura ¿que tal tu día?-Preguntó papá<br>-Interesante,¿ y Toya?  
>-Sigue en la Universidad, necesita terminar un trabajo.<p>

Perfecto.

-Está bien, voy a tomarme una ducha papá-Dije ya empezando a subir las escaleras.  
>-Apúrate la cena esta casi lista-Logré escuchar ya estando en el piso de arriba de mi casa.<p>

Entré al baño, cerré con seguro, me desvestí y abrí el agua caliente de la ducha...no sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí pero de verdad me ayudó a relajarme; cuando terminé me sequé el cuerpo, coloqué mi uniforme con la ropa sucia y me puse mi pijama.  
>Bajé las escaleras y ví que mi papá ya estaba esperándome con la comida en la mesa.<p>

-¿Toya no vendrá a comer?- Pregunté sentándome a su lado.  
>-Se quedará a dormir en casa de un amigo, al parecer el trabajo es muy largo.<p>

Más que perfecto.

-Y ¿que tal tu día hija?  
>-Muy bien- por así decirlo.<p>

Le conté a mi papá de las clases obviando lo de matemática y sobre lo que hicimos en casa de Tomy comentándole lo de los videos.

-Que linda Tomoyo, ahorita no puedo pero en el fin de semana me encantaría verlos.  
>-Claro papá.<br>-Por cierto ¿que tal tu pie?-Preguntó antes de tomar agua  
>-Mucho mejor, pero me preocupa el entrenamiento de mañana, el problema con los esguinces es que si no se curan por completo se empeoran.<br>-Lo sé, por eso hablé con Murakami hace un rato  
>-¡¿Que hiciste qué!-Dije un tanto alterada y parándome de un golpe-Dime que no le dijiste de mi lesión ¡por favor!, me sacará del equipo por no decirle ayer.<br>-Tranquila Sakura, no le dije de tu lesión-Murmuró picándome un ojo, y yo me sentí un poco más tranquila-Le dije que mañana te era imposible ir por cuestiones de la mudanza y de muy mal humor aceptó con la condición de que no faltaras a mas ninguna practica y que recuperaras un sábado mas adelante.  
>-No puedo creer que haya aceptado-Dije más para mi que para mi papá<br>-Yo tampoco, se me había olvidado lo estricta que era, pero lo bueno es que tienes 3 días más de descanso-Dijo sonriéndome.

Aunque mi papá había cambiado desde que mamá murió, me seguía queriendo igual, y esto lo demostraba, ¿se recuerdan los detalles de los que les hablé antes en casa de Tomoyo? Pues este era otro ejemplo...

-Gracias papá-Dije sonriéndole de vuelta- Te quiero.  
>-Yo también pequeña Sakura- Dicho esto lo abracé y después me paré para ir a lavar los platos<p>

Cuando terminé le dí las buenas noches a mi papá y subí a mi cuarto para irme a dormir, miré el reloj despertador y lo puse para las 5 y media de la mañana, si lo sé, toda una hazaña... pero si Toya no me iba a poder dar la cola hasta la escuela debía pararme temprano para no tener que correr.

Me acosté en mi cama y antes de dormirme me apliqué Voltaren en el tobillo y me lo envolví con una venda, espero ya estar perfecta para el lunes. 

**OoOoOoO**

Escuchaba a lo lejos un molesto sonido que conocía muy bien, no me quería parar.

¿Porque tenían que existir los horarios tempranos?

Que más da... Mejor me paro ahora antes de que me vuelva a quedar dormida.  
>Entreabrí los ojos y pude ver a lo lejos el reloj que daba las 5 y media, traté de alcanzarlo pero me recordé que lo había puesto muy lejos para no estar tentada a apagarlo.<p>

Dios que fastidio.

Suspire y después de decirme mil veces que amaba la gimnasia y que si no me paraba seguramente no me recuperaría del tobillo porque tendría que correr hasta la escuela, me senté en la cama, casi como un zombi me paré y me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara, caminé en esa dirección y ví que la habitación de Toya estaba abierta.

¿Habrá llegado anoche?

Me asomé en su cuarto y juro que ví algo que serviría mil veces mas para despertarme que cualquier despertador... Sacudiendo mi cabeza me aleje de ahí y fui a prepararme para la escuela.

Cuando ya estaba lista y me veía mas presentable que esta mañana bajé las escaleras para desayunar con papá.

-Buenos días papá-Dije  
>-Buenos días Sakurita, te paraste temprano para no tener que correr a la escuela ¿no?-Lo escuché decir desde la cocina<br>-¿Tan predecible soy?- Respondí riendo  
>-Jaja siéntate que ya está listo el desayuno-Me dijo, y al escucharlo me senté y esperé que me trajera mi plato.<p>

Papá me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, pero que me había dejado comida preparada, hablamos un poco mas y después ví que ya eran las 6 y 15, debía partir, así que después de despedirme de mi papá con un beso y un abrazo y de saludar a mamá me fui en dirección a mi escuela.

Caminé bastante lento, no estaba apurada

Pasé por el parque Pingüino y sin poder evitarlo recordé ese par de ojos que me miraban mientras yo me encontraba arrodillada en el piso por mi tobillo.  
>Hace tiempo que no tenía alguien en quien pensar, bueno la verdad nunca he tenido nadie en quien pensar, supongo que tuve un novio cuando tenia 8 o que se yo, pero no cuenta, en verdad hasta era medio ridículo.<br>Si, si se lo que están pensando, y la respuesta es no, nunca me han besado, ni siquiera por equivocación, y mucho menos otras cosas como acaricias menos inocentes, no soy experta en el tema... Pero para nada... y tampoco he salido en una cita con alguien, aunque según Tomoyo mi almuerzo ayer con Hiragisawa lo fue, pero hasta yo se que no.

¿Porque no he vivido nada de eso a mis casi 18 anos?  
>Bueno, digamos que he tenido otras cosas de que preocuparme más serias que un grano en la frente un viernes por la noche.<p>

Se que todos tienen problemas y que no soy la única persona en el mundo que le ha pasado lo que me pasó a mi, pero es mas fácil decir esa frase que vivir mi vida, y la verdad es que muy pocos me entienden, hasta ahora solo la hace Tomoyo...

Caminé dos calles más y ví a lo lejos mi escuela, no había mucha gente en la entrada así que supuse que no habría nadie en mi salón, ni siquiera mi prima.

Insisto, que fastidio...

Entré por la puerta principal y sin distraerme mucho me encaminé directo hacia mi salón, tampoco es que había mucho que ver a esas horas tan tempranas para cualquier adolescente. Cuando llegué abrí la puerta de mi salón y, como lo había predicho, no había nadie, acomodé mis cosas en el pupitre y me senté tranquilamente a esperar, miré por la ventana y pude ver como ya poco a poco empezaban a llegar tanto alumnos como maestros, en eso, pude ver por la entrada principal como pasaba de largo un MinicooperS muy parecido al de Hiragisawa, OK, ahora si estaba perdiendo la cabeza...

-Buenos días prima-Escuché decir.  
>-Hola Tomy- Respondí sin dejar de ver por la ventana- ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?-Terminé de decir volteando a verla.<br>-Bien gracias-Dijo sonriendo-¿y tu?  
>-Normal- Murmuré cerrando los ojos y colocando ambas manos detrás de mi cuello.<br>-Ya veo, ¿que tal tu tobillo? Irás a la practica hoy?-Preguntó mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su pupitre.  
>-Mi papaá habló con Murakami y milagrosamente me dejó faltar-Comenté.<br>-Dios, ¿Qué le dijo tu papá para que accediera a que faltaras?-Me preguntó.

Y aquí va, la primera mentira del día.

-No sé, solo me dijo que la convenció- Respondí.  
>-Mmmm, está bien...y ¿qué harás hoy después de la escuela? ¿quieres hacer algo?-Dijo después de un rato.<br>-Claro Tomy me encantaría-Le respondí con bastante entusiasmo, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa.

Seguimos hablando de qué podríamos hacer más tarde y sin darnos cuenta se llenó el salón y sonó el timbre de inicio de clases, así que quedamos en organizar nuestro día más tarde.

Empezó la primera clase del día, Literatura Japonesa y aunque era bastante aburrida me mantuve atenta y tomé bastante nota, no crean que soy mala estudiante, al contrario, en verdad tengo muy buenas notas, menos matemáticas obviamente...después que la profesora explicó un tema completo dedicó los últimos diez minutos de su clase a comentarnos sobre un futuro trabajo que pensaba asignar, y al terminar de comentar las posibles temáticas, sonó el timbre del cambio de clase por lo que se despidió de nosotros y se retiró del aula.  
>Siempre que había cambio de clases los alumnos teníamos como 5 minutos libres, por así decirlo, mientras esperábamos la entrada del otro profesor. Tomoyo y yo nos pusimos a comentar lo del posible trabajo de literatura japonesa hasta que una compañera de nosotros nos interrumpió.<p>

-¿Ya escucharon lo del profesor de Biología?-Dijo Naoko mientras se aproximaba a nosotras.  
>-No- Respondí de forma muy desinteresada<br>-Acabamos de hablar con alumnos de otros salones y nos dijeron que es extremadamente estricto-Comentó como si fuera el chisme del año  
>-Bueno, lo podremos confirmar en un rato-Le dijo Tomoyo- Después de esta clase tenemos Biología-Terminó de decir de una manera muy educada, de seguro lo dijo así por mi respuesta tan seca hacia Naoko.<p>

Pero es que no entiendo la emoción, ¿Qué carrizo me importa un profesor suplente?  
>En ese momento parecía que Naoko iba a comentar algo más, pero llegó el profesor de turno y todos automáticamente nos sentamos bien e hicimos silencio.<br>El profesor de Geografía colocó sus libros es el escritorio principal y se dispuso a escribir una información en la pizarra, todos empezamos a escribir sin que nos lo pidiera y yo ya iba por la mitad cuando me llegó un papelito que decía "de Tomy" en la parte de arriba, revisé que el profesor siguiera escribiendo y abrí de manera rápida el papel para ver que me quería decir mi prima:

"Te dije que el profesor de B. es el nuevo tema de todo el mundo... xD"

Yo al leer eso me reí para mis adentros y después de responderle en el mismo papel se lo regresé y esperé por su reacción.

¿Qué le puse?, pues lo siguiente:

"Nulo..."

Y solo con esa palabra ví como mi prima se moría por reírse ruidosamente.

La clase transcurrió después de lo que a mi parecer fue una eternidad, y al sonar el timbre de cambio de clase todas mi compañeras se alborotaron como si el que viniera a darnos clase fuera Zac Efron o algo así...

En verdad todo me parecía una gran estupidez...por Dios, hasta ví que Chiharu se colocaba polvo y colorete...no se si era yo o en verdad todas habían perdido la cordura.

Cerré mi ojos y coloqué mis dos manos detrás de mi nuca, me preparaba mentalmente para la próxima tortura compuesta de una clase muy aburrida y constantes risitas y comentarios sobre el profesor.

Escuche como se abría la puerta y supe inmediatamente que ya "el susodicho" había llegado porque todas mis compañeras empezaron a hacer eso que hacen las chicas cuando les gusta un chico, ya saben, que si reírse y sonreír de sobre manera o lo que sea que hacen, como les comenté esta mañana no sé mucho del tema… seguía con los ojos cerrado y suspiré por última vez antes de ver al tan aclamado profesor de biología, al abrir los ojos volteé rápidamente en dirección de Tomy , quería ver cual había sido su reacción, y al verla, observé que su expresión estaba tranquila y serena, su mirada se encontró con la mía y después de voltearle los ojos a manera de burla volteé a ver a la persona que nos daría clases hoy.

Se que ya lo dije dos veces hoy pero aun así lo reitero, que fastidio…

Me pasé una mano por el pelo y después de sentarme correctamente en mi pupitre me dispuse a mirar en dirección al escritorio principal…

Primero pensé que era una broma, después imaginé que estaba soñando y cuando sentí una borra en mi cabeza que venía desde el pupitre de mi prima me di cuenta que era verdad, simplemente no podía creerlo, ahí estaba, lo tenía a menos de diez metros sentado en el pupitre principal escribiendo algo en una carpeta, no sabia ni que hacer o que decir, estaba seguro que era él, y sin pensarlo o sin que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí me empecé a poner nerviosa, muy nerviosa…

Sentí otro pedazo de borra caer en mi cabeza y ya un poco obstinada de las benditas borritas volteé a enfrentar a mi prima con cara de reclamo.

-¿Nulo verdad?-Me dijo en un tono muy bajo y yo automáticamente entendí porque me lanzaba las borritas, seguro mi cara era de shock o algo por el estilo.

Inmediatamente me puse roja y lo sé porque sentía el calor en mis mejillas, pero todo eso se pasó al escuchar que la silla del escritorio principal se movía, y supuse que se había parado. Miré en dirección a la pizarra de la clase y pude ver que en efecto se había parado y empezaba a escribir un título.

"Las Neuronas"

La razón por la que siempre me aburría en biología es que era muy buena, y las cosas que explicaban en clase ya me las sabía por las clases particulares del tutor en mi casa del año pasado, a decir verdad ese punto es lo único bueno de esas clases. Volteé a ver a Tomoyo y al parecer toda la situación le daba mucha risa, y eso que no había terminado de contarle como sabía quien era él y de donde lo conocía…

-Tomoyo, no creerás lo que te voy a contar- Le dije en tono muy bajo.

-Qué ¿ahora te enamoraste, como las demás?-Pregunto en susurro

-No, ese no es el punto.

-O sea que te sigue pareciendo nulo.

-No definitivamente las clases de Biología serán mas entretenidas ahora- Y al terminar de decir eso toda la clase se volteó a verme a mi y a mi prima, al parecer dije eso en un tono muy alto. Dios que vergüenza…

Él paró de escribir la información que se supone debía estar copiando y antes de voltear a verme habló.

-En mis clases exijo total silencio aunque la temática sea lo interesante que pueda ser para usted mi clase- Dijo mientras se volteaba lentamente, y en eso mi mirada chocó con la suya.

Creo que me reconoció ya que por un instante se quedó en silencio y solamente se dedicó a verme, por favor no te sonrojes Sakura!...

-¿Señorita?-Dijo en tono de pregunta

-Kinomoto- Respondí yo con cualquier tono menos uno normal…

-Bien señorita Kinomoto si se cree más especial que sus demás compañeros le agradezco que en mis clases deje esa imagen de usted en la puerta y se comporte como es debido-Dijo con un tono demasiado severo a mí parecer, ni que le hubiera caído a alguien a gritos o insultos…

-Disculpe ¿profesor?-Dije en el mismo tono que el usó cuando indirectamente preguntó mi nombre.

-Li-Murmuro de la manera más seca que alguien puede hablar…

Pero ¿qué le pasaba? Ese no era el mismo médico que me había rescatado hace dos días cerca de mi casa, juro que me lo imaginaba mas dulce por como me ayudó.

-Bueno disculpe profesor Li, no imaginé que le molestara tanto un comentario-Dije mirándolo firmemente, en verdad era bastante guapo por no decir muchísimo, pero eso no le daba el derecho a decirme prácticamente engreída en frente todo el salón por algo tan estúpido como decirle una opinión a mi compañera de al lado.

Ni que esto fuera una escuela militar…

Él se quedó un poco perplejo por mi respuesta, seguro no se lo esperaba suponiendo que me tendría tan derretida como tenia al resto de mis compañeras, y no era así… me había fascinado la persona que me diagnosticó el esguince en mi pie, pero no esta persona que tenia enfrente, tan fría y rígida como una piedra…. Le daba competencia a Toya, imagínense…

-Pues si me molesta, así que le agradezco que no hable en mi clase al menos que se le indique-Declaró.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y el prosiguió a terminar de escribir lo que sea que había puesto como información en la pizarra.

Odio admitirlo y mas con él, pero estaba un poco molesta, entiendo que sea estricto pero pudo haber hablado en un tono mas amigable y saben que si….

Definitivamente lo que tiene de bello lo tiene de odioso…

La clase siguió en silencio, obviamente después de todo ese show absolutamente nadie iba a hablar incluyéndome, el empezó a explicar la temática y yo anotaba lo que me interesaba pero no mucho, solo me dedicaba a mirarlo fijamente, detallándolo…

No sabría decirles por qué, pero creo que le caigo mal o algo así, su expresión siempre es fría, sin emoción alguna, pero cuando me miraba a mi era como molesta…

-"Una neurona típica consta de: un núcleo voluminoso central, situado en el soma; un pericarion que alberga los orgánulos celulares típicos de cualquier célula eucariota; y neuritas…"-Explicaba mientras todas anotaban sus exactas palabras menos yo…

No quiero aceptar que la persona con la que había fantaseado prácticamente por dos días completos sea así, volteé a ver por la ventana y recordé exactamente el día que me caí en el "Parque Pingüino", es verdad que el no era una persona que desbordaba alegría pero no era la reencarnación de Hitler como aparenta ser ahorita…

Les seré sincera, que decepción…

-Señorita Kinomoto- Escuché decir volviendo de mi mundo de pensamientos al mundo real.

-Sí- Dije mientras volteaba a verlo, ya que obviamente había sido él quien me había llamado.

-Al parecer no le importa mi explicación o le interesa más lo que pueda ver por la ventana- Murmuró, supongo yo que a manera de reclamo.

-No profesor, simplemente ya entendí la temática- Respondí en un tono muy sereno, ya estaba demasiado decepcionada como para molestarme y ponerme a pelear con el.

-Pues si ya lo entendió le importaría explicarle a la clase en que consiste el núcleo de una Neurona- Dijo sentándose en la silla principal.

¿Por qué siento que quiere que me altere para botarme de la clase?… pero nuevamente no me interesaba pelear con el… ni un poquito

-Estoy segura que a la clase le gustaría más escuchar su explicación más completa que la mía- Murmuré en un tono sin emoción alguna.

-No fue ni una ni pregunta ni una sugerencia, por favor venga al frente- Ordenó prácticamente.

La verdad no se que me pasaba, en cualquier otro momento o con cualquier otra persona ya estaría más que molesta, pero en este caso no… estaba hasta desanimada. Y la decepción que sentía no era por el, era por mi… siempre creyendo cosas que no son…

Me paré lentamente y caminé a mi ritmo hasta el frente de la clases, seguro se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba lesionada del pie… llegue al frente y ví muchas caras, algunas de preocupación como las de Tomoyo y muchas de entretenidas como si fuera a realizar un acto de malabarismo o algo por el estilo…

-No tenemos toda la clase así que empiece, o será que no sabe la respuesta…-Comentó, y yo después de voltear a mirarlo directamente a los ojos tomé aire y empecé a hablar…

- El núcleo esta situado en el cuerpo celular de la Neurona, suele ocupar una posición central y ser muy conspicuo, que significa visible científicamente, especialmente en las neuronas pequeñas. Contiene uno o dos nucléolos prominentes, así como una cromatina dispersa, lo que da la idea de la relativamente alta actividad transcripcional de este tipo celular. La envoltura nuclear, con multitud de poros nucleares, posee una lámina nuclear muy desarrollada y entre ambos puede aparecer el cuerpo accesorio de Cajal, una estructura esférica de en torno a 1 μm de diámetro que corresponde a una acumulación de proteínas ricas en los aminoácidos arginina y tirosina.- Dije, y todos, menos Tomoyo que sabia que era muy buena en Biología, se quedaron completamente aturdidos ya que seguro pensaban que diría cualquier estupidez.

Volví a dirigirme hacia él, mi gran decepción del día, y pregunté:

-¿Algo más?

-Sí- Dijo de manera seca - ¿Sería tan amable de explicarme lo que es el Axón?-Preguntó, y yo aun mas decepcionada de que tratara de retarme le respondí

- El axón es una prolongación del soma neuronal recubierta por una o más células de Schwann en el sistema nervioso periférico de vertebrados, con producción o no de mielina. Puede dividirse, de forma centrífuga al pericarion, en: cono axónico, segmento inicial, resto del axón...-Dije con un tono inerte y despreocupado.

Terminé y nuevamente volteé a verlo

No sé por qué la verdad no había sido descortés ni maleducada pero por alguna razón en sus ojos podía ver que estaba furioso… pero si yo simplemente hice lo que me pidió…

-Explique la división del Axón- Ordenó con un tono de voz bastante molesto.

-Con todo respeto profesor creo que, al menos que esto no sea un examen oral y me esté evaluando usted debería dar el resto de la clase, estoy segura que un estudiante de medicina sabría explicar esto mejor que yo- y por segunda vez todos quedaron sorprendido por mi respuesta, veía sus caras y estaba segura de lo que todos estaban pensando…

" ¿Cómo sabe que es estudiante de medicina? "

Pero la reacción de mis compañeros me daba igual…

Lo ví a la cara y después de un incomodo silencio asintió con la cabeza y yo sin siquiera voltear a verlo nuevamente me fui a sentar en mi pupitre.

Me senté y ví que antes de seguir con su explicación me dedicó una mirada muy severa…

¿Saben qué? Creo que me equivoque hoy, las clases de Biología no serán más entretenidas, serán un nuevo tipo de tortura para Sakura Kinomoto.

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Por fin apareció Shaoran xD, y ya sabemos quien es el profesor de Biología, pero por lo visto no empezaron bien él y Sakura, bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, sé que no es tan largo como los anteriores pero prometo actualizar pronto, porfa dejen sus comentario y opiniones, hasta la próxima.**

**XOXO**


	4. Segundo Diagnostico

**Hola a todosss! Disculpen la tardanza, se que ha pasado mucho desde que publique el tercer capitulo pero entre una cosa y otra termine actualizando hoy, aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo de este fic, quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios porque eso me anima a seguir escribiendo y a continuar esta historia, de verdad espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**La Historia la cuenta Sakura en primera persona por lo que también podremos saber lo que piensa mientras transcurre la historia. Y bueno solamente quiero aclarar que no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pero sí los que aparezcan en la historia, y que este fic fue creado sólo por mi y tiene como único objetivo el de entretener, así que aquí vamos…**

**Segundo diagnostico**

Después de mi supuesto interrogatorio la clase siguió sin mas interrupciones, el explico toda la temática con fluidez y un léxico impresionante, seguro era el mejor de su clase en la universidad... sonó el timbre del receso y por primera vez desde que tengo memoria no salieron todos corriendo por la puerta, sobretodo las niñas... No se porque pero me molestaba ese comportamiento

Si lo se que es bello en todos los sentidos, hasta que abre la boca...

Me pare lentamente y empecé a dirigirme hasta la puerta con Tomoyo, el seguía sentado con la cabeza abajo mientras terminaba de escribir algunas cosas en su carpeta y yo simplemente quería salir de ahí, ya había sido suficiente por un día. Pase algunos pupitres junto a Tomy y cuando estaba a punto de salir una voz me detuvo.

-¿Como sigue su pie?-Dijo, y juro que casi se me van las fuerzas de las piernas.

Todos, o mejor dicho todas las que seguían en el salón voltearon a verme mientras yo trataba de actuar normal...

-Bien, gracias- Respondí casi en susurro mientras me disponía a seguir mi camino.  
>-¿Esta siguiendo el tratamiento que le recomendé?-Pregunto ya dejando de escribir y mirándome directamente.<p>

No lo entiendo, después que prácticamente me reto enfrente todo el salón pretende interesarse en como esta mi lesión.

Ojala no tuviera esos ojos, así cuando me mirara no sentiría que empieza un temblor y me quedo sin piso.

-Si, nuevamente gracias por eso, permiso- Dije, Lo mire sin emoción alguna y sin pensarlo dos veces agarre el brazo de Tomy y empecé a caminar.

Salimos del salón juntas y ella no dijo nada, y cuando ya estábamos afuera seguía sin decir nada...

Dios cuando hable va a explotar...

Nos sentamos en nuestro banquito y ella aun con su silencio se dispuso a sacar su desayuno, ...

- Quieres hablar de una buena vez-Dije ya al borde de la desesperación.  
>-Entiendo-Dijo<br>-¿Ah?  
>-Que entiendo lo que paso, el fue la persona que te diagnostico el esguince y a la vez el chico que me dijiste que conociste ¿no es así?-Termino de decir mientras me miraba con una sonrisa<br>-Pues si-Titubee  
>-Y creo que lo que paso hoy en clase fue bastante personal...<br>-Dímelo a mi, pero la verdad me divirtió mucho sus caras de asombro cuando le respondía-Le dije entre risas  
>-Si, tuviste suerte, pero me pregunto porque habrá reaccionado así-Dijo mientras mordía su pan<br>-No lo se, lo que si se es que fue una gran decepción...- Murmure suspirando un poco.  
>-Seguramente te lo imaginabas más agradable.<br>-Ujum-Dije entre dientes.  
>-Seria excelente que lo fuera ya que en verdad es increíblemente bello- Dijo mi prima mientras me miraba fijamente<p>

Yo sabia que había dicho eso apropósito para ver mi reacción, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros y cerré los ojos mientras me cruzaba de brazos, pasaron unos segundos y escuche una ligera risa de su parte, la verdad es que no me molesto tanto, así que no me moví ni abrí los ojos para verla.

-¿No vas a comer nada Sakura?-Pregunto ya mucho mas seria.  
>-Se me olvido la comida, ya sabes como soy...-Respondí.<br>-Ya van tres días seguidos prima- Insinuó ella con aire de duda.  
>-Lo se, es que lo del pie me ha desconcentrado mucho, es mas sabes que voy a ir a comprarme un chocolate en la cantina, ¿quieres algo?-Pregunte ya abriendo los ojos para verla<br>-No gracias- Me dijo con una ligera sonrisa mas sincera.  
>-No tardo-Le dije mientras me paraba y como siempre a mi paso empezaba a caminar.<br>-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Dijo cuando ya estaba un poco lejos y yo con un gesto de manos le hice entender que no se preocupara.

Obviamente no podía venir, de ser así descubriría mi plan...

Camine poco a poco hasta llegar a la cantina y cuando estuve ahí hice mi cola como cualquier otro alumno haría, llego mi turno y le pedí a la señora que me diera una barra de chocolate de leche, cosa que después de pagarla me la entrego.

Camine un poco y me recosté de una columna, estaba un poco fatigada y además me sentía mal por lo que iba a hacer, me acerque a una papelera que estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia y después de abrir la barra de chocolate corte un gran pedazo y lo bote con el resto de la basura, me quedo en la mano un pequeño pedazo que sobraba junto con el envoltorio abierto.

Suspire dos veces y cerré los ojos, de verdad era patético lo que estaba haciendo por una mentira.

Me puse en la boca un cuadrito de chocolate de leche y empecé a caminar hacia el lugar donde me esperaba mi prima, se que lo que se están preguntando y la respuesta es que no, Tomy no me vio porque desde nuestro banquito no se podía ver la cantina, por eso mismo quería que se quedara ahí.

Cuando llegue ella ya había terminado de comer su pan, y al verme se sonrió y se arrimo para que yo estuviera mas cómoda, supongo yo que por mi pie...

-¿Había mucha cola?  
>-Algo, pero todavía tengo unos minutos, te guarde los últimos cuadritos, se que te gusta mucho el chocolate de leche-Y dicho esto le mostré lo que tenia en la mano derecha.<br>-Ya te lo comiste?-Dijo mientras miraba lo que quedaba del resto de la barra mas la envoltura abierta  
>-Claro, con el paso de tortuga que llevo...-Respondí viendo hacia arriba para mirar las ramas del árbol que nos daba sombra.<br>-Pues gracias prima- Me sonrió y tomo los cuadritos de chocolate que todavía tenia en mi mano.

El timbre sonó, y ambas empezamos a regresar a nuestro salón.

Dios que dolor de cabeza tengo...

Caminamos un poco mas rápido y ya estábamos dentro del edificio cuando derrepente sentí una enorme fatiga en el cuerpo y una gran pesadez en mi cabeza, sin darme cuenta deje de caminar y me recosté de una pared a un lado, me puse la mano en la frente y cerraba los ojos para lograr concentrarme pero todo el colegio parecía darme vueltas.

¿! Que me estaba pasando?

-Sakura! ¿Estas bien? -Escuche decir por mi prima bastante alterada  
>-Si Tomy, no te preo ...<p>

En eso trate de caminar pero sentí como mi mente se desconectaba del mundo y todo se tornaba negro, me deje caer y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue como a lo lejos mi prima repetía mi nombre... 

**OoOoOo**

-¿Señorita Kinomoto?, ¿puede oírme?-escuche decir mientras una brillante luz blanca me iluminaba directamente los ojos, parpadee varias veces y trate de incorporarme mientras me llevaba una mano en la cabeza.  
>-¿Que paso?-Logre formular mientras tosía.<br>-No se pare señorita, recuéstese y respire profundo-Ordeno una voz profunda mientras se alejaba.  
>-De verdad ya estoy bien señorita Sakai no tiene que preocuparse-Le dije a la enfermera de mi colegio<br>-Es posible que eso sea cierto Kinomoto pero debemos seguir el protocolo y el reglamento escolar- Respondió mientras buscaba una carpeta en un archivero, supongo que era mi registro medico con mis datos básicos.  
>-Pero de verdad estoy bien, esto no es necesario.<br>-Claro que lo es, toda situación que comprometa su salud debe ir a su archivo, no discuta conmigo. -Estableció mientras escribía algo y yo simplemente me limite a recostarme y voltear los ojos, espero que no llamen a mi casa y terminen contándoselo a mi papa, o peor, a mi hermano...

Pasaron unos segundos y pude escuchar como sonaba el teléfono de la enfermería, la señorita Sakai puso a un lado la carpeta sobre la que escribía y atendió el aparato.

-Si diga-La escuche decir-Entiendo, iré de inmediato, si es tan amable llame a los paramédicos seguro necesitara puntos- Y dicho esto tranco- Señorita Kinomoto debo ir a prestar asistencia a un niño que acaba de sufrir de una caída y aparentemente la herida es bastante profunda.  
>-Siento escuchar eso, supongo que llenare yo misma mi propio archivo-Insinué esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.<br>-Muy graciosa... Llamare al salón de profesores para que alguien la asista.-Me dio la espalda y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el teléfono del lugar.-Si con quien hablo?, profesor disculpe la molestia ¿seria tan amable de suplirme un momento con un caso en la enfermería? debo atender a un niño en la primaria, muchísimas gracias profesor-Se volteo hacia donde yo estaba y se dirigió a mi esta vez-El profesor esta en camino, espere aquí, y ni se le ocurra irse señorita-Dijo antes de abandonar la habitación trancando la puerta

¿No les parece que es demasiado firme?... Pero bueno que mas da...  
>Me acosté de lado dándole la espalda a la puerta y cerré los ojos esperando a que alguien llegara.<p>

Porque me tenia que desmayar justo en ese momento...

Escuche como se abría la puerta y supuse que era el profesor que me haría el ridículo interrogatorio que iría en mi archivo... Como si ya con el interrogatorio en clase de biología no hubiera sido suficiente

-Estoy perfectamente bien profesor no es necesario que hago...-En ese momento volteé para hablarle directamente a la persona que había llegado y al sus ojos chocar con los míos todo mi cerebro se tranco por completo no dejándome terminar mi frase.

Era el... Otra vez... Dios que tormento!  
>¿Acaso no había ningún otro profesor en Japón?<p>

-Le agradezco que no hable al menos que le pregunte señorita, diga lo que diga seguiré el protocolo  
>-Que gracioso, ya seria la segunda vez que me dice eso hoy-Dije sin dejar de mirarlo.<p>

Que acaso me va a decir cuando tengo que hablar en el salón y afuera de el... Claro que no...

-Siéntese derecha por favor-Murmuro de manera seca, y yo sin siquiera responderle hice lo que me pidió-Le tomare el pulso y después le hare unas preguntas que necesito que responda-Termino de decir.

De verdad que este hombre me sacaba de quicio, era demasiado molesto...  
>Me tomo el pulso y después de anotar unas cifras se sentó en el escritorio y abrió la carpeta que en el descansaba.<p>

-¿A que hora exactamente empezó a sentir los mareos?-Pregunto sin mirarme  
>-Después del receso- Respondí sin ningún tipo de emoción.<br>-¿Desayuno esta mañana?  
>-Si...<br>-¿Que desayuno? Digo, aparte la barra de chocolate que boto en la basura durante su descanso-Murmuro mientras colocaba su mirada en mi dirección

Por un momento me congele.  
>!¿Como rayos sabia eso?<p>

-No se de que esta hablando...-Alcance a decir en una tonalidad muy baja  
>-Estaba de guardia como me lo indicaron y eso fue lo que vi, por favor responda la pregunta-Dijo ya volviendo a mirar la carpeta.<br>-Si desayune con mi familia antes de venir al colegio ¿esta bien? -Respondí mucho mas alterada.  
>-Ya veo, ¿tiende a desmayarse señorita?<br>-No...  
>-¿Y que a variado en su rutina que pudiera ocasionarle esto?<br>-Pues veamos, esta mañana recibí el peor trato de mi vida por parte de un docente cuya ridícula rivalidad termino en un interrogatorio que aunque conteste a la perfección me molesto increíblemente... ¿Eso cuenta?-Termine de decir viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

OK, se que me pase algo, bueno bastante, pero ya me tenia furiosa su constante maltrato, no solo estaba triste si no inmensamente molesta porque este cuasi medico me trata como si fuera poca cosa...

-Por favor no convierta esto en algo personal...-Dijo mientras escribía algo, que raro, pensé que me respondería el comentario  
>-Al contrario profesor, estoy contestando su pregunta, es mas hable cuando usted me lo indico tal cual como me ordeno por segunda vez al llegar aquí.-Y en ese momento su expresión llena de molestia choco con mi mirada retadora.<br>-Si vuelve a hablarme en ese tono señorita me veré obligado a llamar a sus padres.- Y nuevamente basto que escuchara esa palabra en plural para que toda mi confianza y mi "animo" se fuera a dar un paseo...

Mi actitud cambio por completo, seguro se dio cuenta pero no me importaba mucho  
>Baje la mirada y me encogí de hombros recostándome de la pared<br>El ambiente del lugar cambio de igual forma y después de los segundos mas incómodos de mi vida el volvió a hablar.

-¿Tiene problemas de alimentación?  
>-No...<br>-Y... ¿Porque a este archivo le falta una año completo de historia medica?-Pregunto mientras retrocedía las paginas-Veo que el año pasado no esta anexado.  
>-Con todo respeto profesor lo que haya hecho o no el año pasado no es de su incumbencia, pero si debe saber no vine a este colegio el año pasado ¿OK?-Respondí casi en susurro y su reacción fue comportarse aun mas rígido.<br>-Pues debo saber señorita.  
>-No no debe, la única persona que debe saber es la directora de esta institución y no un profesor sustituto de biología que le esta haciendo un favor a la enfermera del colegio... - ¿Alguna otra pregunta que venga al caso?<p>

El me miro directamente a los ojos, pero al encontrar tristeza y frustración en vez de reverencia suavizo su mirada...  
>-No, su pulso esta normal así que puede irse a clases- Firmo un permiso de entrada y me la dio.<br>-Gracias- Dije al tomar el papel y me pare.  
>-Sabe debería cuidarse mas, es el segundo diagnostico que le hago esta semana-Insinuó todavía con tono de superioridad<br>-Claro que no-Murmure captando así su atención- La persona que me diagnostico el esguince y me ayudo ese día en el parque no se parece en nada a usted, con permiso- Y dicho eso salí de la enfermería.

Les tengo que decir la verdad, y esta es que me siento terrible...entre que me hizo recodar a mi madre y lo que pasó el ano pasado...  
>De verdad que ese hombre tiene una capacidad especial para hacerme sentir mal...<p>

Camine despacio y después de mucho pensar decidí no entrar a clases, en serio no tenia absolutamente nada de ánimos de ver ingles, salí del edificio y me senté en el banquito de siempre, miraba el hermoso árbol que tenia justo arriba y podía sentir como los pétalos de sus flores caían sobre mi rostro

Un árbol de cerezo, el favorito de mi mama...  
>Creo que ya lo deben saber pero Sakura significa árbol de cerezo... Ella siempre me decía que le nació llamarme así porque mi aroma era dulce y le recordaba las flores de Sakura...<p>

Aquí vienen las lagrimas...

Saben cuando sientes un enorme vacio en el pecho y te cuesta respirar... Bueno ese ha sido mi estado actual desde que mama mu... desde que se fue...

Como te extraño...daría lo que fuera por verte una vez mas

Sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar, lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y la verdad no hacia ningún esfuerzo por contenerlas, desde hace tiempo no tenia fuerzas para hacer eso, me quede ahí por un tiempo y lo único que hacia era mirar hacia las ramas que me daban sombra y llorar.

-Sakura...-Escuche decir por una voz que conozco muy bien, la mire de reojo y segui llorando sin decir nada.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y poco a poco fui dejando de llorar. 

**OoOoOo**

El resto del día no tuvo importancia, vimos las clases que nos faltaban y después de prometerle mil veces a Tomoyo que la llamaría al llegar empecé a caminar en dirección a mi casa.  
>Caminaba por inercia, como si estuviera en automático.<p>

Se que puede sonar muy comprometedor lo que voy a decir pero no seria tan malo si me consiguiera a Eriol hoy también para que me suba el animo, no puedo siempre molestar a Tomoyo con mis dramas aunque ella diga que no le molestan.  
>Camine por 10 minutos mas y llegue a mi casa, entre y después de quitarme los zapatos fui directo al teléfono de la sala, como me lo imaginaba había un mensaje de voz y la verdad es que no era muy difícil saber de quien era.<p>

-Buenas tardes, estoy llamando departe del instituto Seijo, soy el profesor Li y la razón de mi llamada es que hoy la señorita Kinomoto tuvo un des...-

No quise ni terminar de escucharlo... Lo borre y seguí mi camino hasta mi cuarto.

Me acosté en mi cama y saque mi teléfono celular, marque el numero de Tomy y le dije que ya estaba en mi casa y que no se tenia que preocupar, me quede viendo el techo de mi cuarto un momento y una pequeña idea comenzó a surgir en mi cabeza  
>Saque la tarjeta que me había dado y sin pensarlo dos veces marque el numero.<p>

-Alo, ¿Que tal Hiragizawa? es Kinomoto...

**Bueno ¿que les pareció****? De verdad que Shaoran se ha portado muy frio son Sakura, y bueno nuestra protagonista como se habrán dado cuenta es un poco frágil de sentimientos, ya veremos como las cosas mejoran… se que este capitulo fue un pelo corto pero esta vez me nació cortar el capitulo aquí, de verdad espero que les haya gustado y ya tengo algo del siguiente capitulo adelantado por lo que espero no tardarme mucho, por favor dejen sus comentarios y también opiniones propias sobre que les gustaría que pasara en la historia, sin mas que decir nos leemos en la próxima**

**XOXO**


	5. Apartamentos

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo de este fic, agradezco a las personas que agregaron este fic a sus favoritos y que siempre están pendiente de las actualización, de verdad espero que les guste…**

**La Historia la cuenta Sakura (POV)en primera persona por lo que también podremos saber lo que piensa mientras transcurre la historia. Y bueno solamente quiero aclarar que no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pero sí los que aparezcan en la historia, y que este fic fue creado sólo por mi y tiene como único objetivo el de entretener, así que aquí vamos…**

**Apartamentos**

El día anterior cuando hable con Hiragizawa y quedamos en que vendría a tomar el te en mi casa el domingo ya que hoy sábado estaría ocupado con el restaurante, y que además tanto el como yo haríamos postres para comer, cosa que me pone un poco nerviosa porque mis postres estarían compitiendo con los de un excelente chef...

Después que termine de hablar con el fui a ducharme y al terminar me puse inmediatamente mi pijama y me fui a dormir, la verdad es que estaba exhausta, ni siquiera fui a cenar con mi familia.

¿Por cierto que hora es?

Abrí los ojos para responder esa pregunta y vi que son lass...

!Oh por Dios son las 10 y media! Ayer me dormí que eran las 6 de la tarde! ¡De verdad estaba exhausta dormí casi 17 horas! ¿Eso es humanamente posible?

Supongo que si jaja...

Me pare de mi cama y me estire un poco, se que puede parecer que soy floja pero de verdad esa dormida me hacia mucha falta, necesitaba descansar mi mente de todas las cosas que me han pasado y sobre todo de los recuerdos. Me puse mis pantuflas y después de hacerme una pequeña cola en el cabello baje a darle mis "buenos días " a mi familia que seguro se burlaría de mi.

-Buenos días familia- Dije con bastante ánimos desde la escalera

-Por fin se despertó el monstruo-Escuche decir por Toya desde la sala

Estaba sentado en el sofá dándome la espalda mientras veía algo en la televisión y tomaba de una taza, yo al verlo no aguante en ir hasta donde estaba y abrazarlo por la espalda casi ahorcándolo y derramando un poco de café caliente en sus pantalones

-Por dios puedes tener mas cuidado!-Grito mientras me alejaba y yo me limite a reír.

-Buenos días papa-Dije al llegar a la cocina

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura por fin despiertas-Dijo mientras me besaba la cabeza-¿Tuviste un día difícil ayer?

-Algo por el estilo... Por eso estaba tan cansada-Respondí mientras lo abrazaba.

-Bueno sírvete las panquecas que quieras, después de todo ese tiempo durmiendo debes tener hambre- Murmuro sonriendo y aunque eso era completamente falso tenia que comer algo o terminaría desmayándome como ayer, así que me serví dos panquecas.

Al final del día prefiero terminar vomitando que cayendo al suelo inconsciente, si lo se suena asqueroso pero es la realidad, mi realidad...  
>Me senté en el comedor y comencé a comer mi desayuno poco a poco, no quería que me diera dolor de estomago, me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja y después de unos segundos pude escuchar como Toya se paraba lentamente del sofá y se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba, esto va a ser bueno...<p>

-¿Sakura?

-Si Toya- Respondí dejando de mirar mi plato y dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el.

-Se que estas de reposo y por lo tanto no puedes entrenar ent...

-Ve al grano hermano, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos- Murmure mirando nuevamente mi plato

-Bueno tengo que manejar hasta Tokio para ver los apartamentos que papa me dijo son opción para nuestra nueva casa y creo que no seria mala idea si me acompañas...

Mala idea, era terrible...

¿Como puede pedirme eso? Acaso Toya perdió la cabeza, lo único que no quiero es irme de Tomoeda ¡y el quiere que lo acompañe a ver apartamentos en Tokio! ¡Que rayos!

-No lo se Toya- Logre responder ya que me estaba empezando a sentirme mal, otra vez...Sera que lograre tener un día sin depresión o ganas de llorar...-Tengo que ir al supermercado, mañana tendré visita-Declare

-Entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que en algo tienes que colaborar, o me acompañas a ver los apartamentos o empacas cajas, ya llegaron hace tiempo y están en...

-En tu cuarto... Lo se las vi ayer en la mañana- Comente recordándome de esa imagen.

-Bueno, como sea, tú decides, me voy en 2 horas-Y dicho esto se paro y se dirigió nuevamente al sofá.

Estaba un poco molesta por la actitud de Toya pero sabia que tenía razón, debía ayudar en algo, después de todo lo que les hice pasar tengo que colaborar un poco, sino seria la persona mas egoísta de Japón.

No quiero ni imaginar tener que empacar todas las cosas de la casa, sobre todo por los recuerdos que me vendrían a la mente, y siendo sincera a lo que mas le tengo miedo es a los recuerdos de mi pasado...  
>Termine de comer mis dos panquecas y después de tomarme el jugo de naranja me pare a llevar las cosas a la cocina, lave todo lo que use y me dispuse a caminar hacia las escaleras de mi casa para ir a mi cuarto.<p>

-En dos horas Sakura- Dijo en voz alta Toya sin dejar de ver el televisor sabiendo que estaba obligada a acompañarlo ya que ni en broma empacaría las cosas de la casa.

-Estaré lista...-Respondí en susurro y aunque no lo pude ver se que Toya se sonrió al escucharme

Subí a ducharme para después arreglarme un poco y vestirme, por alguna razón me quise arreglar mas de lo normal así que me puse unos chores de jean con una camisa blanca de tiritas pegada al cuerpo, unos converse blancos y negros muy parecidos a los que tenia Hiragizawa el día que salimos a comer y algunos accesorios como un par de argollas y una cadenita sencilla; Me hice un maquillaje no tan cargado, solo lápiz negro, rímel, polvo, colorete y brillo labial, y mi cabello lo peine ondulado y con el flequillo de lado.

Estaba lista.

Baje las escaleras y al llegar al primer piso vi como mi hermano desde la entrada me miraba de pies a cabeza...

-¿Eso es lo que piensas usar?-Pregunto en un tono irritado

-¿Pues si, Que tiene de malo?

-Primero le faltan minuto 5 centímetros a los shorts y segundo creo que la camisa debería ser M en vez de extra S...

-Toya, hace calor y a mi me gusta punto-Respondí de manera seca mientras me encaminaba a la cocina para despedirme de papa.

-¿Ya se van? -Me dijo al voltearse y verme lista.

-Si papi-Murmure mientras iba a abrazarlo- No tardaremos mucho- O por lo menos eso deseaba...

-Muchísimas gracias por esto Sakura-Susurro papa mientras me tenia en sus brazos, Toya tenia razón, debía ayudarlo un poco mas, se lo merece después de todo lo que le hice pasar...

-No te preocupes papa- Respondí sintiéndome un poco mal pensando que después de la muerte de mi mama el dolor mas grande que ha sentido mi papa fue por mi culpa-Te quiero mucho...

-Yo también, ahora apresúrate antes que Toya te deje-Comento tratando de hacerme reír- Y recuerda tomar el des inflamatorio en la tarde para tu tobillo.

-Seguro papa, nos vemos mas tarde-Dije ya alejándome de el- Adiós mama-Exclame mientras pasaba por su estante, y dicho esto tome mi cartera y salí de mi casa

Por supuesto mi hermano ya estaba en el carro con el motor prendido y listo para arrancar, no se porque pero tenia la idea de que este viaje iba a ser bastante largo...  
>Me monte en el copiloto y sin decir ninguna palabra Toya piso el acelerador y empezamos el viaje, generalmente uno se tardaba de 30 a 40 minutos para llegar a Tokio desde Tomoeda, pero cuando viajas con mi hermano eso seguro se convertiría en una eternidad.<p>

-Por lo menos podías traer un suéter...-Murmuro Toya a manera de reclamo

-¡¿Con este clima? Por favor Toya mas sentido común...además no te quejes, me pediste que viniera y aquí estoy...-Respondí sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

Unos segundos después lo pude escuchar decir algo en un tono muy bajo pero ni me esforcé en responderle, se que eso es todo lo que se necesita para iniciar una pelea, y de verdad no tenia ganas. Pasaron unos diez minutos aproximadamente y vi como Toya empezaba a buscar algo en la mochila que cargaba, supongo que la información para llegar a los lugares, busco por unos momentos y vi que de ella saco una libreta y un Cd.

No se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto...

Coloco la libreta en un compartimiento de su puerta y después de lanzar su mochila a los asientos de atrás coloco el Cd en el reproductor del carro y le subió volumen, pasaron unos segundos mientras el aparato empezaba a leer el Cd de audio y cuando las primeras notas empezaron a sonar sentí un enorme vacio en mi pecho y un increíble dolor al tratar de respirar, inmediatamente me moleste muchísimo y la vista se me comenzó a nublar por las lagrimas que empezaban a colmar mis ojos...

-¡¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?-Le grite a mi hermano sin poder contener mi molestia-No te parece suficiente con que me obligues a ir contigo a ver unos ridículos apartamentos sabiendo que lo último que quiero hacer ¡es mudarme!-Termine de exclamar mientras paraba la música que seguía sonando en el reproductor del carro.

-¡¿Cual es tu problema Sakura?-Me grito de vuelta mi hermano mientras quitaba mi mano del reproductor de audio-¡Yo quiero escuchar esas canciones!

-¡¿Porque me torturas?-Exclame al borde de las lagrimas-No ves que me duele escucharlas!

-No te estoy torturando, no todo tiene que ver contigo, simplemente amo esas melodías-Dijo ya bajando el tono de voz al ver que empezaba a llorar.

-Pues lo siento mucho hermano pero tendrás que escuchar las canciones de mama cuando yo no este-Declare sacando el Cd del reproductor y guardándolo en su estuche mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Sakura...-Dijo en suspiro- ¿porque tratas de olvidarla?

¿Que trato de hacer que? Como se le ocurre decir eso jamás tratare de olvidar a mama.

-Yo jamás olvidare a mama Toya-Dije mientras corrían las lágrimas.

-Entonces ¿porque reaccionas así?-Pregunto sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

-Porque... No se Toya-Titubee- Creo que trato de evitar cualquier cosa que me recuerde que ella no esta mas aquí, y tanto las canciones que compuso como su piano son cosas que todavía no soporto, no tengo la fuerza suficiente, tu mas que nadie sabe eso después de todo lo que paso sobretodo de lo que fui capaz de hacer por olvidar...

No se de donde salió nada de lo que dije, y en verdad me impresiono porque es la primera vez que hablo tan directamente de lo que paso hace dos años pero es que todo esa realidad me quema por dentro, creo que por eso soy tan frágil de estado de animo... Se que lo que hice estuvo muy mal por no decir terrible y la culpa me come el corazón todos los días.

Sentí como mi hermano colocaba su mano sobre mi mano y me la apretaba con fuerza mientras seguía manejando.

-Lo siento Sakura, prometo no presionarte mas con nada de eso, lo superaras a tu ritmo Ok?-Dijo con una tonalidad de voz que tenia muchísimo tiempo sin escuchar de su parte

-Esta bien no te preocupes-Le respondí mientras sostenía su mano y dicho esto me miro a los ojos por un segundo y me regalo una sonrisa.

El resto del viaje fue mas tranquila, el coloco la radio y yo me arregle el maquillaje que se me había corrido por las lagrimas que no logre contener, Toya manejo por 40 minutos mas y después de un rato me dio la libreta que antes había buscado y me pidió que le dijera la primera dirección que en ella estaba escrita.

-¿A cuantos apartamentos vamos a ir?-Pregunte sin ningún tipo de sarcasmo ni fastidio.

- Cuatro.

-¿Y todos son apartamentos o hay alguna casa?-Volví a preguntar

-Solo apartamentos, los costos en Tokio no son los mismos que en Tomoeda.

-Ya veo-Murmure

Le dicte la primera dirección y ambos empezamos a buscar las calles y las avenidas que en ella decía, la verdad es que Tokio es bastante diferente a Tomoeda, si, ambas tienen edificios y grandes calles pero no se parecen en casi nada, cruzamos dos calles y entramos en una residencia que se llama " Residencia Tokio" bastante original no creen...

Toya estaciono el carro en un puesto que conseguimos y después saco su celular de su mochila y realizo una llamada.

-¿Alo? Si hablo con el señor Kia, que tal soy Toya Kinomoto vengo a ver el apartamento que tiene en venta ya estoy en la residencia, claro ahí lo espero- Y dicho esto tranco.- Vente Sakura, lo veremos en la entrada.

-Toya-Le dije tomándolo de la mano antes de que saliera del carro- ¿que se supone que haga yo?-El me sonrió y me puso una mano en la cabeza.

-Yo hare todas las preguntas, tu solo tómale fotos al lugar Ok?-Yo asentí con la cabeza y ambos salimos del carro.

Llegamos hasta la entrada del edificio y esperamos a que llegara el tal señor Kia, después de unos minutos se abrieron las puertas de vidrio de la entrada y salió un señor de edad con anteojos y cabello ya gris.

-¿Señor Kia?-Preguntó mi hermano.

-Si que tal - Le respondió este mientras le tendía la mano a mi hermano, el la tomo y se presento el para después presentarme a mi. Todos subimos en el ascensor hasta el piso 7 y después de ahí entramos en el apartamento 25B.

El lugar no era feo, al contrario estaba bastante bien, muchísimo mejor de lo que me esperaba, tenia un amplio salón el cual estaba conectado a una terraza, una cocina bastante grande, un estudio y tres cuartos con sus respectivos baños, el piso era de madera y las paredes estaban todas pintadas de blanco.  
>Como yo no quería saber absolutamente nada ni de fechas ni de precios me dedique a tomar fotos y tratar de no sentirme mal, después de todo la mudanza era algo que iba a pasar y tenia que por lo menos tratar de empezar a acostumbrarme a la idea.<br>Cuando terminaron de hablar nos despedimos del señor y seguimos nuestro camino, las conversaciones en el carro fueron bastante sencillas, y la temática casi siempre era de los apartamentos, de verdad apreciaba su esfuerzo por hacer una conversación amena y a veces hasta me daba risa algunas cosas que decía, de verdad tenia años sin pasar un tiempo así con Toya por mas sencillo que parezca

Vimos dos apartamentos mas, yo les tomaba fotos y mi hermano anotaba la información, si me preguntan el apartamento que mas me ha gustado hasta ahora es el segundo, en cuanto a estructura es casi igual al primero pero el edificio tiene una piscina y un gimnasio, eso le dio puntos de mas.  
>Ya eran las 4 y media de la tarde y solamente nos faltaba un apartamento, de verdad quería terminar con esto para ir al supermercado y comprar lo que necesitaría para mañana. Toya manejo por unos cuantos minutos mas hasta entrar a la "Residencia Shia"<p>

Realizamos el mismo procedimiento que con los apartamentos anteriores, mi hermano llamo al dueño y este nos fue a buscar en la entrada del edificio, subimos hasta el 5 piso y entramos en el apartamento 35B, el lugar era normal, la sala era bastante sencilla al igual que los cuartos así que no me tarde mucho en tomarle las fotos que necesitaba, cuando ya termine salí del apartamento y vi que al final del pasillo había una pequeña ventana, así que decidí asomarme para ver que tal era la vista del lugar.  
>Como no estábamos en un piso tan alto el panorama no era tan amplio pero de todas formas se podía ver un parque bastante bonito, respire profundo y trate de tranquilizarme, quien sabe tal vez terminaría viviendo aquí...<p>

-¿Bonita vista no? -Dijo una voz que me asusto un poco teniendo como resultado que me volteara de golpe.-Disculpa no quise asustarte- Murmuro un chico bastante mas alto que yo con pelo negro y ojos azules.

-No te preocupes-Dije ya volviendo a respirar a la normalidad.

-¿Es nueva en el edificio?-Pregunto

-No, solo vinimos a ver un apartamento.

-Entiendo-Comento-Me llamo Kioshi San y es un placer conocerte.

-Sakura Kinomoto- Respondí haciendo una pequeña reverencia y al subir la cabeza pude ver que de una forma bastante extraña el tal Kioshi me miraba fijamente a la cara seguida de un vistazo de arriba a bajo.-Disculpa debo irme-Dije ya sintiéndome incomoda.

-Espero verla por aquí nuevamente señorita-Dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza, y dicho esto empecé a caminar de regreso al apartamento donde estaba mi hermano, antes de entrar al 35B voltee en dirección a la ventana y vi que el chico seguía ahí parado viéndome, se quedo así unos segundos y después entro a su apartamento, eso de verdad me asusto bastante...

-¿Toya?-Dije acercándome a el- ¿Nos podemos ir?-Pregunte mientras tomaba su brazo

-Ya casi termino Sakura- Respondió escribiendo en su libreta, anoto unos cuantos datos mas y al terminar me miro y dijo-Listo, vámonos.

Salimos del apartamento y yo casi llegue trotando hasta el ascensor, al estar abajo prácticamente corrí hasta el carro y cerré la puerta lo mas rápido que pude, ese chico me había molestado bastante por alguna razón...

-¿Todo bien Sakura? -Pregunto mi hermano mientras entraba al asiento del piloto

-Si, bueno es que conocí unos de los vecinos del lugar y por alguna razón me pareció muy raro...-Explique

-¿A si? Pero que, ¿te insulto o algo? -Dijo Toya con un tono de molestia.

-No para nada, pero no dejaba de mirarme fijamente y su expresión me molestaba muchísimo.

-¿Te miraba?, bueno eso pasa cuando sales casi sin ropa-Murmuro mientras prendía el carro.

-No lo digo por eso hermano, hablo en serio, su expresión era casi morbosa por no decir asquerosa...-Dije recordando su mirada- en verdad me molesto...-Termine de decir mientras suspiraba.

-Bueno ya no te preocupes-Me respondió Toya mientras empezaba a manejar-ya vamos de regreso a casa, por cierto ¿no tenias que pasar por el supermercado?-Pregunto

-Si es cierto-Dije tratando de olvidarme del incomodo momento que acababa de vivir- ¿podemos pasar antes de llegar a la casa?

-Seguro hermana-Afirmo mi hermano sonriéndome, acto que yo imite.

Viajamos en silencio mientras escuchábamos la radio, el se concentraba en tomar las calles correctas mientras yo pensaba que era lo que necesitaba para cocinar mañana, manejo por media hora y fue en ese momento que empecé a reconocer calles que nos llevarías a nuestra querida ciudad, Dios como la iba a extrañar...  
>Seguimos un camino que yo ya conocía y después de algunos minutos llegamos al supermercado donde comprábamos nuestra comida desde que tengo memoria.<p>

Entramos juntos al lugar, y aunque parezca muy extraño ambos empezamos a ver que necesitaría para el día de mañana, y cuando digo ambos me refiero a que Toya me ayudo... me pregunto que iba a cocinar y cuando le dije comenzó a buscar los ingredientes y hasta me dio algunos concejos, de verdad me tenia impresionada.

Compramos todo y nos encaminamos a nuestro carro para por fin llegar a nuestra casa, pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos y empecé a ver las casas que se encuentran cerca de la nuestra.

-¡Ya llegamos papa!-Dije con mucha emoción cuando por fin abrimos la puerta principal de mi casa.

-¡Hola muchachos!-Respondió desde la sala-¿Que tal el día?

-Sobrevivimos-Murmuro Toya mientras me ayudaba a poner las bolsas del supermercado en la cocina.

-Jaja y ¿que tal los apartamentos?

-Bien, algunos mejores que otros, les tome fotos para que los pudieras ver-Dije mientras iba a abrazarlo.

-Excelente, agarrare un día de esta semana solo para verlos-Respondió correspondiendo mi abrazo.- ¿Y porque traen tantas bolsas?

-El monstruo tiene visita mañana-Afirmo Toya acercándose.

-¿Visita? ¿Y quien vendrá Sakura?

-Pues Tomoyo y un amigo nuevo que conocí en la gimnasia.

-¡Ya va ! Viene un chico, yo pensaba que iban a venir tus amigas del colegio-Me interrumpió mi hermano

-Bueno viene Tomoyo-Dije ya mirándolo a el.

-¿Y quien es este sujeto?, ¿porque lo invitaste a nuestra casa?-Pregunto con un poco de molestia

-Porque es un amigo de tu hermana Toya-Respondió mi papa y yo me dedique a sacarle la lengua y salir corriendo.

-Estaré en mi cuarto...-Grite mientras subía las escaleras

-No corras Sakura, cuida de tu tobillo- y justo cuando dijo eso me recordé que no me había tomado el des-inflamatorio... Ni mis vitaminas...Tonta Sakura... Bueno me las tomare en la cena.

Me quite el maquillaje y me coloque mi pijama, voltee para ver mi estante de noche y vi que todavía estaba un vaso de agua de la noche anterior, sin pensarlo dos veces me tome mis vitaminas y el des-inflamatorio con esa agua para no levantar sospecha, si lo se no sabia tan bien pero no tenia opción.

Baje para ayudar a servir la cena y después todos comimos tranquilamente, hablamos de los apartamentos y le contamos todo a mi papa, yo me sentía incomoda en la conversación pero como ya dije antes tenia que colaborar... Le toco a mi hermano lavar los platos y yo después de darles a los dos las buenas noches subí a mi cuarto para repasar lo que iba a cocinar mañana, revise los ingredientes y mientras lo hacia me recordé que se me había olvidado un pequeño detalle... Invitar a Tomoyo...

-¿Alo?- Escuche decir del otro lado del teléfono después de pocos repiques.

-Hola prima, ¿como estas?

-Hola Sakura, bien, me tenías olvidada hoy.

-Lo siento Tomy hoy tuve que ayudar a Toya con unas cosas... Cuéntame ¿que harás mañana?

-Tengo una diligencia con mama pero después de eso nada.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa a tomar el te? Vendrá Hiragizawa.

-¿Y tendré el placer de conocer a tu nuevo pretendiente?

-No digas tonterías, somos amigos.

-Ujum.

-¿Bueno podrás venir?

-Claro, eso no me lo pierdo por nada...-Murmuro riéndose.

-Perfecto entonces te llamo mañana

-Esta bien, que tengas buenas noches prima.

-Igual Tomy-Y dicho esto tranque.

Me recosté en mi cama y coloque mi celular en mi estante a la derecha, tome mi reloj y puse la alarma para las 8 de la mañana, lo se levantarse a esa hora un domingo no es de gente normal pero si Hiragizawa iba a venir a las 3 y media necesitaba tiempo para cocinar, después de todo quiero impresionarlo…

No pregunten porque… ni yo lo se pero de verdad quiero hacer un buen papel.

Me puse mi pijama y me cepille el pelo para acostarme en mi cama, el día había sido muy largo pero independientemente de que tuve que ir a ver apartamentos y que conocí a la persona mas _freaky _en todo Japón de verdad puedo decir que… la pase… bien, o sea no estoy contenta de la situación pero si de los momentos que pase con mi hermano, después de esa pequeña pelea por las melodías de mama todo pareció mejorar y me sentí bien… hasta de cierta forma protegida por el y me gusto pues, creo que voy a poner mas de mi parte para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, claro pero sin mama…

Bueno… siempre dicen que no todos es perfecto, y tiene mucho sentido porque la vida le pertenece al ser humano y por lo tanto es imperfecta, supongo que a lo máximo que podemos aspirar es a una perfección humana, es decir una propia definición basada en tu esencia como persona y por lo tanto un concepto acomodado a uno mismo…

Me pregunto cual será el mío… ¿que seria perfecto para mí?, llevo tanto tiempo huyendo que nunca me he puesto a pensar que es lo que quiero lograr o a donde quiero llegar.

Suspire un par de veces y en eso escuche como le llegaba un mensaje a mi celular… que raro a esta hora no es común que alguien me escriba… y bueno la verdad es que la única persona que me escribe es que si Tomoyo y... ya…

Tome mi celular y al abrirlo inmediatamente salió en la pantalla el mensaje que me habían enviado.

Leí el texto y por alguna razón que todavía no se cual es me puse muy feliz…

**Bueno ¿que les pareció este nuevo capitulo?, se que muchos ya quieren saber el pasado de nuestra protagonistas o que la relación entre Sakura y Shaoran mejore pero todo a su tiempo, aparte pienso que las cosas que se hacen rápido salen mal en su mayoría… **

**Ya hablando del capitulo, ¿que opinan de el? Y que loco ese sujeto que conoció Sakura en el ultimo apartamento, no quiero adelantarles nada del resto de la historia pero les recomiendo que no lo olviden… Bueno ya los dejo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias que siempre me ayuda a saber que opinan y que piensan de cómo va la historia **

**XOXO**


	6. Un espejo y una fotografia

**Aquí les traigo el sexto capitulo, se que me tarde un poco pero a veces a uno se le va la inspiración xD, quiero agradecer a las personas que agregaron mi fic a sus favoritos, y los que siempre me dejan comentarios de sus opiniones sobre el capitulo.**

**Sin mas que decir aquí les dejo este capitulo, así que aquí vamos…**

**Un espejo y una fotografía **

A lo lejos escuchaba un insoportable ruidito que sonaba constantemente, moví mi brazo y traté de tumbar el diabólico aparato que provocaba ese molesto sonido y que todos los días atentaba contra mi salud, empecé a palpar cualquier cosa que se pareciera a dicha creación humana... el reloj despertador, pero por más que lo intentaba no alcanzaba nada parecido, resignándome a que me había ganado una vez más el bendito aparato abrí mi ojo derecho ligeramente y poco a poco las imágenes borrosas que tenía enfrente comenzaron a tomar una forma definida.  
>Lo primero que pude ver fue... ¿Un papel? ¿Qué carrizo hace una enorme hoja de papel en mi estante de dormir?, me concentré en enfocar mi vista para ver mejor y divisé algunas letras escritas sobre el...<p>

C..oci..nar..

! Oh Por dios! ¡Ya recuerdo por qué eso está ahí! Ayer en la noche lo escribí y lo puse en mi estante para que al verlo me recordara que tengo que pararme temprano para cocinar los postres de esta tarde.

De un salto me paré de la cama, me coloqué un suéter y me hice una pequeña cola para bajar y empezar de una a cocinar, tomé mi celular para guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi pijama pero al tenerlo en mi mano no pude evitar recordarme lo último que hice ayer en la noche...

_-Flash Back-  
><em>  
>Leí el texto una y otra vez, no sabía cómo interpretarlo pero mi estado de ánimo era entre nervios y felicidad...<p>

_"Ansioso por verte mañana y compartir contigo, que tengas buenas noches Kinomoto."_

Comencé a sonreírme y cerré el celular colocándolo en mi estante de noche, era obvio que el autor de dicho texto era Eriol Hiragizawa y aunque no decía gran cosa empecé a sentirme... Mmmm... ¿Diferente? Era una felicidad extraña...

Miré al techo de mi cuarto arropándome con mi sábana y sonriéndome por última vez, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a descansar...

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Me sonrojé un poco pero sin prestarle mucha atención guardé mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón de mi pijama y me encaminé al primer piso de mi casa para empezar.  
>Cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras llamé a mi papá y a mi hermano pensando que estarían en la cocina, pero nadie respondió...<p>

Que raro, es muy temprano para que no estén en casa.

Me acerqué al estante de mi mamá y ví que debajo de su foto había una nota con algo escrito...

"Fuimos a hacer diligencias de la mudanza, regresamos en la noche, diviértete con tus invitados, un beso"

Bueno, eso responde mis dudas... Supongo que es mejor, así podré cocinar tranquila sin que mi hermano me interrogue sobre Eriol o me diga que lo estoy haciendo mal...

Entré en la cocina, me serví un vaso de agua, me coloqué un delantal, y saqué de uno de los cajones una libreta con muchas recetas que mi papá hizo hace mucho tiempo.

Coloqué los ingredientes que necesitaba afuera y después de subirme las mangas del suéter empecé con mi labor.  
>Siempre me ha gustado cocinar, recuerdo que hasta cuando mamá estaba aquí generalmente el que cocinaba era papá y fui aprendiendo mientras lo observaba cocinarle cualquier cantidad de cosas a ella...<p>

Suspiré.

Puse manos a la obra, iba a cocinar dos sencillos platillos pero aunque no fueran tan elaborados debían quedar perfectos.  
>El primer postre va a ser una tartaleta de fresa y además iba a hacer unas "chocolate chips cookies" que aunque no sea un postre británico, por lo menos su nombre está en inglés... Tampoco podía cocinar mucho ya que para mi desgracia Eriol también iba a traer sus postres, y eso sin contar que a Tomoyo se le ocurra algo...<br>Empecé con la masa para hacer la galleta de la base de la tartaleta, y mientras lo hacia encendí la radio de mi cocina para que me hiciera compañía, si es que eso era posible siendo la radio una máquina...

Pasaron unos minutos y escuché como sonaba el teléfono, me lavé las manos rápidamente y me dirigí en su dirección para contestar el aparato antes de perder la llamada.

-Aló.

-Buenos días, por favor con Sakura Kinomoto.

-Soy yo ¿quién habla?

-Kinomoto! Hola, disculpa que te moleste... E... Es Tasaki

-Ah! Hola Tasaki ¿cómo has estado?

- Bueno, yo bien y ¿cómo sigue tu pie?

-Mucho mejor, por cierto gracias por cubrirme con Murakami y no decirle nada...

-No te preocupes Kinomoto... No te quiero quitar mucho tiempo, te llamé esta mañana para decirte que Murakami dió los horarios de ballet el viernes.

-¡Claro! ¡Me había olvidado por completo! Y ¿cuándo son las clases?

-¿Tienes donde anotar?

-¡Si!-Respondí tomando un taco de papel y un bolígrafo.

-Mira nosotros tenemos entrenamiento de cuatro a seis así que el ballet será todos los lunes y miércoles de seis y media a ocho.

-Ok!, y ¿el lugar?

-Academia de ballet Tomoeda.

-Wao, ¿la academia de la ciudad?

-Ujum, Murakami tiene influencias...

-Eso no me sorprende... Por cierto ¿no dijo exactamente para qué vamos a tomar estas clases?

-Para el manos libres, dice que el problema con las gimnastas es que a la hora de presentar la coreografía de ese aparato son muy tiesas.

-Ya veo... Oye Tasaki

-Si Kinomoto

-Muchísimas gracias por decirme, si no me hubieras llamado seguro hubiese faltado a la clase de mañana y Murakami me hubiese terminado botando del equipo.

-No hay de qué Kinomoto...

-De todas formas, ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Claro...

-Bueno, entonces hasta mañana Tasaki

-Hasta mañana Kinomoto...-Logré escuchar casi en susurro y después terminé de trancar el teléfono.

Que linda es Tasaki, siempre está atenta de todo, de verdad que es una muy buena compañera de equipo.

Regresé a la cocina y seguí en mi labor, realicé cada paso que decía el recetario de papá y hasta el momento nada olía mal así que creo que todo estaba saliendo bien, el reloj marcó las 10 y ya la masa de la base de la tartaleta de fresa estaba lista, ahora tenía que ponerla a enfriar en la nevera por una hora y media para después preparar la crema y las fresas.

Me senté en el sofá y recosté mi cabeza, la verdad estaba un poquito cansada pero muy feliz de los resultados que estaba teniendo.

De la radio que seguía prendida empezó a sonar una hermosa melodía de un piano, miré al techo y no pude evitar recordar la discusión que tuve ayer con mi hermano...

_-Flash Back- _

-¡¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?-Le grité a mi hermano sin poder contener mi molestia-No te parece suficiente con que me obligues a ir contigo a ver unos ridículos apartamentos sabiendo que lo último que quiero hacer ¡es mudarme!-Terminé de exclamar mientras paraba la música que seguía sonando en el reproductor del carro.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema Sakura?-Me gritó de vuelta mi hermano mientras quitaba mi mano del reproductor de audio-¡Yo quiero escuchar esas canciones!

-¡¿Por qué me torturas?-Exclamé al borde de las lagrimas-¿¡No ves que me duele escucharlas!

-No te estoy torturando, no todo tiene que ver contigo, simplemente amo esas melodías-Dijo ya bajando el tono de voz al ver que empezaba a llorar.

-Pues lo siento mucho hermano pero tendrás que escuchar las canciones de mamá cuando yo no esté-Declaré sacando el Cd del reproductor y guardándolo en su estuche mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Sakura...-Dijo en suspiro- ¿por qué tratas de olvidarla?

¿Que trato de hacer qué? ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso? jamás trataré de olvidar a mamá…

-Yo jamás olvidaré a mamá Toya-Dije mientras corrían las lágrimas.

__

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

La música de mi mamá... Sus partituras, su piano, sus melodías...

Cuando mamá mu... Cuando se fue, todo eso que decoraba y ambientaba la casa pasó a guardarse en el ático, y desde entonces nadie había siquiera mencionado nada al respecto excepto Toya.  
>Suspiré un par de veces y decidí revisar en la computadora de papá la dirección de la academia de ballet a la que tenía que ir mañana, logré conseguir la página y ví que queda bastante cerca del gimnasio donde entreno, cosa que me alegró, seguí investigando y ví que necesitaba uniforme, y no cualquiera sino una maya negra con unas medias pantis color carne, podía llevar calentadores y las zapatillas de media punta...<p>

Por qué negro… Odio el negro, me recuerda a funerales...

Terminé de anotar lo que necesitaba y apagué el computador de papá para revisar los siguientes pasos en la cocina, el reloj daba las 10 y 45 y en vista que la base de la tartaleta debía estar dos horas en la nevera y después una más cuando tuviese la crema y las fresas encima decidí empezar de una vez con lo que me faltaba, y haría las chocolate chips cookies una hora antes de que mis invitados llegaran, es decir una hora antes de las 4.

La mañana pasó y gracias a los dioses todo me estaba saliendo bien, eran las 12 y 45 y hasta el momento no había tenido ningún problema en el proceso así que, y aunque no lo crean, me calenté un poco de arroz y después de tomar mis vitaminas comí un poco de él, saben, es bueno que tengas algo en el estómago cuando estas haciendo mi tratamiento, o cuando estás tratando de no caer en uno que sea más medicado que casero o natural...

El tiempo pasó rápido, ya eran las 2 de la tarde y estaba terminando de poner la crema de la tartaleta encima de su base para después colocarle las fresas, acabé con ese procedimiento y después de poner la pieza completa a enfriar subí a darme una buena ducha.

Mientras sentía el agua caerme en la cara y rodar por mi cabello cerré los ojos y empecé a pensar en que me iba a poner en un par de horas, no se por qué, así que no me pregunten..., pero quiero estar bonita...

Y eso que desde hace tres años lo único que me importaba con respecto a mi persona era la gimnasia...

Salí de la ducha y fui rápidamente a arreglarme en mi cuarto, tenía un paño amarrado en el pecho y me dirigí hacia mi estante de ropa interior para buscar unas pantaletas y un sostén, bueno eso es obvio... me agaché para poder abrir la gaveta del mueble y por el movimiento que hice se terminó de deshacer el nudo del paño haciendo que este cayera al suelo, fui a recogerlo, y al hacerlo subí la mirada y me miré en el espejo que tenía en frente todavía estando agachada en el suelo, me quedé ahí unos segundos, y después por algún impulso masoquista que me dio me paré y me acerqué un poco más a el.

Me ví.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco costillas podía ver claramente como si éstas quisieran salirse de mi cuerpo, dos huesos opuestos en cada esquina de mi cadera que juro podía sentirlos como si estuviesen fuera de mi piel, mis hombros, mi cuello, en fin, mi cuerpo... O lo que quedaba de él...  
>Me abracé tocando los huesos de mi espalda y me di cuenta por primera vez desde que decaí en esa terrible adicción, que mi cuerpo estaba destrozado, y no solo físicamente sino espiritualmente... Era deforme... Y fui yo quien me auto-deformé y me convertí en algo que ni yo misma entiendo. Volví a mirar hacia el espejo con miedo a encontrarme conmigo misma, supongo, y me pasó algo que creo que es igual a tocar fondo...<p>

No me reconocí.

Toqué el espejo con mi mano derecha y fui delineando el contorno de esa persona, ví una lágrima correr en la mejilla izquierda de la chica que no me dejaba de mirar del otro lado del cristal, dos, tres, cuatro y sin darme cuenta ella empezó a llorar mientras yo solamente la observaba detenidamente, seguí en mi posición y mientras veía como esa muchacha tan demacrada se descomponía frente a mis ojos sentí lastima, era patética...

Quería ayudarla, de alguna forma, y aunque se que fue por egoísmo, necesitaba dejar de verla, no soportaba mas esa imagen que llevaba observando varios minutos, no podía, simplemente no podía mas!  
>Cerré en un puño la mano que había posado sobre el contorno de esa persona y sin pensarlo dos veces le pegué justo en su pecho izquierdo con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que el espejo se rompiera y yo cayera al suelo arrodillada sosteniendo mi muñeca que ahora tenía varias cortadas.<p>

-Necesito ayuda...-Suspiré estando en el suelo.

_Din-Don._

Escuché, y esos dos sonidos fueron suficientes para exaltarme por completo y agitarme la respiración, tomé el paño que seguía donde se había caído y con él cubrí mi muñeca; gracias a algún espíritu que se compadeció de mi, recordé lo que había pensado ponerme mientras me duchaba y corrí a mi closet a buscar las piezas de ese atuendo para ponérmelas, unos jeans negro oscuro de tubito, una camisa blanca con un dibujo en todo el centro y mis converse rojos.

Creo que jamás alguien se había vestido tan rápido, debería notificarlo al record güines para confirmar, pero en este momento lo importante era sobrevivir la situación.

Me cepillé, me coloqué polvo, colorete, rímel y lápiz negro.

_Din-Don_

Sacudí mi cabello mojado y mi aspecto terminó siendo ese arreglado-desarreglado que particularmente, y de seguro porque estoy mal de la cabeza, a mi me gustaba.

Me coloqué argollas, un collar corto y después de tirar el paño manchado en el piso de mi cuarto, salí de él corriendo y me dirigí lo mas rápido que pude a abrir la puerta.

Después arreglaría... Eso...

_Din-Don_

Volvió a sonar.

Me coloqué detrás de la puerta respiré profundo y la abrí.

-Buenas tardes Kinomoto- Dijo en su perfectamente educado tono que lo caracterizaba.

-Hola Hiragizawa, disculpa la espera, es que estaba arriba-Dije justificando mi retraso.

-No te preocupes-Comentó sonriendo.

-Por favor pasa- Le pedí haciéndome a un lado y él después de asentir con la cabeza empezó a caminar.

-¿Donde está la cocina? Para poner unas cosas ahí- Preguntó.

-A tu izquierda-Indiqué mientras cerraba la puerta- Déjame ayudarte-Volví a hablar, y me encaminé hacia la cocina para ayudar a mi invitado.

Traía varias bolsas, así que cuando las puso sobre la mesa ambos empezamos a sacar las cosas que en ellas había

-Wao, ¿que tanto trajiste Hiragizawa?-Dije en tono de chiste.

-Bueno aparte del juego de té inglés traje... ¡Kinomoto! ¿Qué te pasó en la muñeca?

Y justo en ese momento recordé que minutos atrás había prácticamente tratado de matar a mi reflejo...

-Ah eso, es que antes de que llegaras se me cayó un plato y bueno, tuve ese pequeño accidente...-Suspiré recordando lo que en verdad había pasado...

-Por favor déjame ayudarte-Y dicho esto prácticamente me sentó de un impulso en la sillita que siempre ha estado en mi cocina-¿Tienes algún botiquín de emergencia?-Preguntó.

-Sí, en el baño al lado del salón- Dije casi en suspiro, y lo siguiente que ví fue a Eriol salir corriendo en busca de lo que me pidió.

Regresó después de un par de minutos y sin siquiera decirme nada se sentó justo en frente mío, lo abrió y empezó a sacar de él lo que necesitaba.

-Tendré que desinfectarte primero-Informó, y yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Tomó un algodón y lo empapó de alcohol para después colocarlo sobre mis heridas; sí, al principio dolió un poco pero no me quejé, he sentido más dolor que esto, lo sé un poco fatalista pero al final del día es la realidad... Mi realidad.  
>Terminó con eso y se dispuso a colocarme un vendaje en toda la muñeca.<p>

En verdad lo hacia muy bien para ser chef...

-¿Otra de tus habilidades, Hiragizawa?-Pregunté, y el supo inmediatamente a que me refería.

-No lo diría de ese modo Kinomoto.- Respondió sonriendo.

-Pero se nota que sabes lo que haces-Insinué mientras terminaba con el vendaje.

-Bueno, tengo un amigo muy cercano que me enseñó éstas cosas además de obligarme a tomar un curso de para-medicina.-Comentó colocando una mueca, yo me reí y cuando terminó me puse de pie.

-Gracias-Dije en susurro mientras miraba mi mano-Ya van dos veces que me ayudas, por así decirlo...-Comenté más para mi misma que para él.  
>Subí la mirada y observé cómo guardaba todo en el botiquín para después llevarlo al baño.<p>

-¿Por qué lo haces?-Pregunté.

-¿Perdón?-Lo escuché decir.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?-Dije.

Él se me quedó viendo y después me sonrió.

-Porque somos amigos ¿no?, y eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se ayudan-Terminó de decir colocando una mano sobre mi hombro derecho.

Ay no, seguro ya estaba roja...

Asentí con la cabeza y ví como se alejó, supongo que para guardar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, yo me quede ahí un rato y después de eso me encaminé hacia donde estaban todas las cosas de mi nuevo amigo.

-Listo, ¿en que estábamos?-Preguntó al colocarse a mi lado.

-Bueno me estabas diciendo por qué casi traes una maleta con cosas-Murmuré en tono de burla.

-Muy graciosa Kinomoto- Respondió dándome un pequeño empujón con su hombro-El punto es que traje el juego de té inglés y los ingredientes necesarios para hacer "suflé de chocolate", por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de llegar un poco más temprano, para poder cocinarlo aquí contigo.-Terminó de explicar.

-Me parece excelente-Afirmé sonriéndole, y él simplemente me devolvió el gesto haciendo que me sonrojara un poco.

Empezamos con los preparativos, y en verdad me estaba divirtiendo mucho cocinando con Eriol, bueno la verdad él cocinaba y yo le pasaba las cosas que me iba pidiendo, pero por primera vez en un tiempo me sentía parte de algo, como con una meta, aunque fuera algo tan estúpido como una tarde de té en mi casa, pero era muy agradable...

Ahora que lo pienso, menos mal que no me dio tiempo de hacer las galletas, comparen esa bobada con lo que Eriol estaba creando...

Me senté a su lado y por varios minutos no hice mas que mirar como mi nuevo amigo disfrutaba tanto lo que estaba haciendo.

-Wao-Murmuré

-¿Qué?-Dijo

-Es impresionante lo que haces- Afirmé.

-¿Batir?-Respondió poniendo una mueca.

-jaja ¡No! No eso, sino el empeño y el cariño que le pones a cada paso que haces para poder hacer el suflé, se nota que te apasiona lo que haces, que amas tu trabajo pues, y ese tipo de dedicación sentimental no se ve todos los días...-Dije.

-Que gracioso.-Lo oí decir.

-¡Oye! No te burles.

-No lo hago, lo que me parece gracioso es que yo pensé lo mismo de ti cuando te vi por primera vez en la mini competencia interna del gimnasio, tus ojos estaban llenos de un sentimiento muy fuerte, y bueno, fue impresionante como tu acabas de decir-Terminó de decir viéndome ya a mi directamente.

-G..ra..cias..-Titubeé sonrojándome seguramente.

-Listo-Dijo terminando de colocar la mezcla en los envases-Ahora solo hay que esperar.

-Perfecto- Murmuré -Por cierto, invité a mi mejor amiga, está ansiosa por conocerte, espero que eso no sea un problema.

-Para nada- Sonrió- Voy a ir llevando las tazas para preparar la mesa en la sala- Afirmó.

-Buena idea, yo te ayudo-Y dicho esto empecé a llevar los manteles y las cosas que necesitaríamos.

Eriol acomodó algunas cosas en la mesita de la sala y yo le asistí ya que si les soy sincera me daba miedo que se me cayera alguna de las piezas de su juego de té inglés.

-Voy por lo que falta- Se paró y se dirigió a la cocina- Que linda fotografía Kinomoto- Comentó, y yo sin necesidad de voltear sabía perfectamente de que fotografía estaba hablando- ¿Quién es?

-Mi... Madre- Dije cuando ya lo sentía más cerca.

-Es muy hermosa-Comentó colocando algo en la mesa.

-Ujum...-Murmuré ya cambiando de humor.

- Sabes, hace mucho que no viajo a Inglaterra, a veces extraño un poco a mi madre por la distancia y el hecho que no pueda verla - Lo escuché decir

Un vacío, y después silencio.

Eriol se sentó y yo meditaba como responder a ese comentario.

-Yo también la extraño...-Susurré con el poco aire que me quedaba en los pulmones, y después de una pausa que dediqué solo a respirar subí la mirada.

Eriol se quedo inmóvil por un momento, después se volteó a verme a los ojos y por alguna razón sentí que me podía ver el alma.

Se paró de donde estaba y se colocó en frente mío, yo me quedé quieta viendo los puños de mis manos en mi regazo y lo siguiente que sentí fue como dos brazos se posaban sobre mi y me rodeaban el cuerpo...  
>Su cara la colocó al lado de la mía y ahí se quedo mientras yo no me movía ni un poco.<p>

Nervios, Incomprensión, confusión y luego alivio...

No estaba sola como siempre pensé estarlo, por lo menos por hoy.

-Lo siento mucho-Escuché decir-No tenía idea...

Y yo como una estatua seguía sin moverme y sin hablar, lo único que lograba hacer era respirar...

-Me siento como un idiota-Volvió a hablar, y fue ahí cuando algún ángel le pegó una cachetada a mi conciencia y yo pude reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando.

-No te preocupes...No sabías nada-Susurré, y el poco a poco fue aflojando sus brazos.

Se separó de mí y se coloco más o menos a un metro viéndome directamente a los ojos. Sentí como una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla y me apure en limpiarla para que el no la viera.

-En verdad estoy bien, no es tu culpa-Volví a decir, pero su cara me demostraba totalmente lo contrario.

El suspiró.

-De verdad lo siento mucho Kinomoto- Dijo colocando su mano derecha en uno de mis hombros.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes, en serio ya pasó hace tiempo, y estoy bien...-Dije tratando de colocar la sonrisa mas convincente que podía poner.

-Está bien, se que no llevamos mucho conociéndonos pero aun así espero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo...-Apretó su mano sobre mi hombro y me regaló una mirada llena de algo que solo veía en mi prima últimamente.

Comprensión.

_Din-Don._

**¿Que tal? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, a la pobre de Sakura de verdad le pasan unas cosas que bueno... y tan lindo Eriol que está empezando a sentir un gran cariño por ella… si lo sé, no salió Shaoran en este capítulo tampoco pero las cosas buenas se hacen esperar, y ya habrán bastante capítulos para que estos dos tórtolos mejoren su relación… ¡por favor dejen sus comentarios, opiniones o lo que les gustaría leer en los siguientes capítulos! **

**XOXO**


	7. Prometido

**Hola chicos! Se que me tarde mucho con este capitulo, pero por fin lo termine!, y a manera de recompensa lo hice mas largo de lo normal, de verdad espero que les guste! Como siempre les pido que me dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, eso siempre es importante para seguir aprendiendo de este arte xD, Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews y a mis amigas del fanfiction que siempre están pendiente, sin mas que decir, aquí vamos… **

**P.D: por cierto, mi foto de perfil es la portada de este fic, porfa dejen su comentario sobre eso también, para saber que opinan, hasta ahora el plan es publicar un dibujo por capitulo y bueno este es el primero, realizado por una excelente artista que prefiere mantenerse anónima**

**Ahora si…**

**Prometido**

Ambos nos quedamos unos segundos viéndonos, y después de volver a escuchar el timbre mi mente reacciono de aquel extraño estado en el que se encontraba y me empecé a encaminar en dirección a la puerta.

La abrí y por supuesto me encontré con la figura de mi bella y adorada prima que, como siempre, tenia esa tranquila y relajante sonrisa que particularmente a mi me calmaba.

-¡Hola Tomy!-Me apure a decir con entusiasmo.

-Hola Sakurita, disculpa que llegue un poco temprano-Afirmo picándome un ojo.

-No tranquila, al parecer esa es la acción del día- Bromee sonriendo.-Pasa por favor-Y con esa frase me hice a un lado.

-Gracias prima, por cierto traje galletas que hice-Informo mostrándome una bolsa mientras pasaba

-Perfecto-Dije sonriendo.

Mi prima entro y después de cerrar la puerta me apresure en seguir sus pasos, como obviamente ya conoce mi casa se dirigió directamente a la cocina y yo me encamine a la sala para así acompañar a mi otro invitado y poder presentarle a Tomoyo mi nuevo amigo.

Ok, se que suena muy "nerd" que siempre diga "mi nuevo amigo" pero simplemente me hace sentir bien, así que no me importa lo poco "cool" que pueda sonar o lo que sea...

Escuche a Tomoyo guardar unas cosas y después de sentir una mano posarse sobre mi hombro derecho pude oír que Eriol me hablaba.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-Pregunto, y yo simplemente volteé un poco mi rostro para poder verlo de reojo y sonreírle a manera de afirmación.

El devolvió el gesto y soltó mi hombro justo antes de que Tomoyo llegara a la sala.

-Sakura, sabes que tenía... ¡Ah! ¿Que tal?-Exclamo sorprendida mirando a la persona atrás mío, y fue justo en ese momento cuando me recordé que no le había dicho a mi prima que Eriol ya había llegado también.

-Ups, perdonen mi poca atención-Exclame antes de hacerme a un lado -Eriol Hiragizawa te presento a mi prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Es un placer señorita Daidouji -Afirmo Eriol mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza y le regalaba una sonrisa a mi prima, ella se quedo (en mi opinión) un poco estática por algunos segundos y después agrego.

-El placer es mío-Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia -¡Por fin te conozco! -Exclamo con su caracterizado tono agudo.

-¿Perdón?-Dijo Eriol sonriendo

-Si, con todo lo que Sakurita me ha contado ¡quería conocerte!-Aclaro

-¿Ah si?

-¡Ujum! Me ha hablado...

-¡Tomy!, prima ¿que te parece si me ayudas a ir preparando el te?-Interrumpí diciendo lo primero que se me vino a la mente con tal de que Tomoyo no terminara esa frase.

Ella me dirigió la mirada, sonrió y empezó a caminar en mi dirección suponiendo yo que aceptando lo que le había dicho, o insinuado en verdad.

-¿No quieres que te ayude Kinomoto?-Pregunto educadamente Eriol.

-No te preocupes, ponte cómodo que nosotras no nos tardaremos-Le pedí mirándolo con, mmmmm ¿cariño?, no no, es muy pronto para eso, mejor digamos simpatía.

El asintió con la cabeza y yo prácticamente al instante tome a Tomy del brazo izquierdo y jale de el hasta llegar a la cocina. La solté y seguidamente la mire fijamente tratando de intimidarla un poco, cosa que es prácticamente imposible... Insistí pero al ver ningún tipo de reacción opte por hablar.

-¿Prima, serias tan amable de hacerme un favor?-Pedí cambiando un poco mi expresión de" intimidación " a puchero tratando así de lograr persuadirla.

Otra cosa prácticamente imposible...

-Ujum-Afirmo sonriendo... Típico Tomoyo

-¿Seria muy difícil el que no digas nada que me de pena, o me haga sonrojar, o me delate de cualquier manera posible?-Pregunte.

-Mmmmmm- Murmuro pensativa- Define delatar.

-Tomy!-Exclame.

-Jajajajaj te ves tan adorable cuanto te avergüenza algo, tengo mucho tiempo sin verte así de... ¿Interesada podrá ser el adjetivo correcto?

-No, no lo es-Declare un poco mas brusco de lo necesario.

-Si, si lo es-Rio-Y antes de que reclames, te prometo no decir nada que te muestre interesada-Explico poniendo un dedo en mi boca ya que estaba por decir algo-Ahora vamos a poner el te o Hiragizawa pensara que esta incomodando ok?

Conozco a mi prima de toda la vida y por favor no le digan nada, pero la muchacha siempre tiene razón...

Empecé a caminar pero antes de poder separarme de Tomy ella tomo mi brazo con algo de fuerza y prácticamente me obligo a voltearme.

-¿Sakura que te paso en la mano?-Pregunto con tono serio y mirada un tanto severa.

-Se me cayo un plato y me corte, pero ya estoy bien-Explique tratando de liberarme de su agarre sin éxito alguno.

-¿Sakura, hay algo que me quieras decir?, porque sabes que...

-No.-Interrumpí

Y ella Suspiro.

-Bueno, esta bien, vamos-Afirmo.

Asentí con la cabeza y ambas nos encaminamos a buscar la tetera dándonos cuenta que Eriol ya había puesto el agua en su tetera inglesa por lo que solo tuvimos que ponerla a hervir.  
>Cuando llegamos a la sala Eriol esperaba perfectamente sentado mientras miraba alrededor, yo me coloque a su lado y mi prima en el sillón de enfrente.<br>Sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo los tres empezamos a conversar de cualquier tema sin importancia alguna hasta que sonaron las respectivas alarmas, tanto de los suflés como el sonido que hacen las teteras cuando ya el agua esta hirviendo, y los tres nos dirigimos a la cocina para poder llevar todo a la sala.  
>Eriol se encargo de su postre, Tomoyo de servir el te y sus galletas y yo me encargue de sacar mi tartaleta de fresa de la nevera.<p>

Ordenamos la mesa, y cuando estuvo listo he de admitir que todo se veía delicioso... Y eso que la que lo esta apuntando es una chica que vomita 4 veces por semana cuando tiene suerte...

Hacemos buen equipo.

-Wao, creo que...

-Hacemos buen equipo-Dijo Eriol interrumpiendo a mi prima, y eso ocasiono una sonrisa colectiva.

Todos nos sentamos y empezamos oficialmente nuestra reunión. El suflé estaba exquisito y aunque no lo crean me comí uno completo...

-Todo esta delicioso-Afirmo el chico de ojos azules.

-estas siendo demasiado educado...-Exclamo Tomoyo riendo.

-Es verdad, entre la torta y las galletas siento que mis suflés se quedan cortos.

-Claro, ahora pasaste de ser demasiado educado a demasiado modesto- Afirme, y el pareció sonrojarse un poco... Pero de todas formas no confíen mucho en ese ultimo comentario, por lo que han podido notar yo tiendo a ser un poco despistada...

¡Ok, Ok! bastante despistada ¿ya?

-Sakura tiene razón- Afirmo Tomoyo-De verdad que tienes talento para la cocina.

-Pues me encantaría invitarlas a la próxima exhibición culinaria a la que se me invite para que me acompañen-Comento Eriol después de tomar de su te.

-¡Eso seria excelente!-Dijimos ambas después de escuchar la propuesta.

-Y a mi me encantaría invitarte a mi próxima presentación musical-Opino Tomoyo- Claro que hablo en singular porque obviamente Sakura siempre esta obligada a ir-Dijo picándome el ojo.

-Y yo te invito a que asistas a mi próxima competencia de gimnasia olímpica-Complete yo- y hablo en singular porque Tomoyo siempre me obliga a invitarla-Termine de decir a manera de chiste causando una leve risa general.

-Entonces así se queda, todos prometemos asistir a los eventos del otro-Resumió Eriol-¿Ok?

-¡Prometido!

Afirmamos mi prima y yo.

-Por fin ¿mañana entrenaras en el gimnasio?-Le pregunte.

-No, ya las reparaciones que se estaban haciendo en el nuestro terminaron así que no utilizaremos sus instalaciones.

-Que mal-Resople-aunque en parte me alegra que no tenga que ver a la insoportable y ridícula de tu amiga-Dije antes de pensar, dándome cuenta segundos después de lo despectiva que había sido-Claro... Sin ofender-Trate de corregir.

El sonrió.

-Tranquila no me ofendo-Respondió alzando ambas manos- Se lo fuerte de personalidad que puede llegar a ser Meiling...-Murmuro.

-¿Acaso es tu prima o familia? -Pregunto Tomoyo.

-No, no, no es pariente mío, pero nos hemos conocido por tanto tiempo que en la práctica es algo muy parecido a familia-Aclaro.

-Entiendo-Afirmo Tomy

-Mmmmm en ese caso estoy segura que debes ser la reencarnación de Gandhi o algo así, porque soportarla sin ser tu familia es de verdad ser buen prójimo...-Opine mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Jaja También toma en cuenta que su relación no empezó muy bien que digamos... En el fondo Meiling es una buena persona.

-También Hitler ...-Ironicé

-Que radical prima-Dijo Tomoyo.

-Bueno, bueno independientemente de que sea pariente lejano de Mussolini o de Iván el terrible, es muy chimbo que no vayas mas al gimnasio.-Termine de decir-Fue divertido, aunque ahorita con lo de la competencia mi horario cambiara...

-¿Y eso a que se debe? ¿Mas horas de entrenamiento?-Pregunto mi prima.

-Si, eso y el agregado de las clases de ballet.-Explique.

-Ya va, ya va-Dijo mi prima colocando su taza de te en la mesa-¿Me estas diciendo que tu, Sakura Kinomoto, va a recibir clases de ballet clásico?

O por dios va a explotar...

-Ujum...-Dije con un poco de miedo.

-¡Dios Sakura cuando pretendías decírmelo! No lo puedo creer, mi prima vestida como una bella bailarina saltando por los aires en un escenario!, necesitas atuendos apropiado para resaltar ¡la elegancia, gracia y belleza que desprende el ballet!-Prácticamente grito mientras sus ojos destellaban pequeñas estrellitas-¡Estoy tan feliz! Por favor déjame confeccionarte lo que te pondrás -Me pidió tomando mis manos con ambas suyas

-C..Cla..ro-Respondí entrecortado

-¡Gracias Sakura!, tendré que hablar con tu profesora para confeccionar los trajes de tus presentaciones!-Menciono creo que mientras alucinaba.

-Tomy apenas tomare clases de básico...

-¡No importa!-Me interrumpió

-Jajajajajajajajajaja -Ambas escuchamos, y al voltearnos nos dimos cuenta que Eriol estaba prácticamente ahogándose de tanto reírse.

Me sonroje... Mucho...

Ah! Que fastidio

-Ustedes de verdad son muy divertidas-Logro decir entre risas.

Y yo lo único que hacia era taparme la cara con los mechones de pelo que me caían en la frente.

-Si quieres las puedo llevar del gimnasio a la clases de ballet-Propuso- y hablo en plural porque se que Daidouji me obligaría a llevarla después de lo que presencie-Bromeo.

-Muy gracioso Hiragizawa-Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.-¿Pero no chocara con tu entrenamiento?.

-No, termino un poco antes de que la profesora Murakami termine en el gimnasio.

-Hiragizawa no quiero ser una molestia, Tomoyo y yo podemos caminar hasta la academia, en verdad queda muy cerca del Gym y ...

-¿Y dejar que dos bellas chicas caminen solas por la ciudad?-Me interrumpió-Por lo menos un par de veces, así podría acompañar a Daidouji mientras tu recibes tu clase.

-No me incomodaría un poco de compañía-Murmuro ella.

-Entonces hagamos algo, nos acompañaras cuando mi prima venga conmigo a la clase, ¿te parece?, no tiene sentido que vengas cuando este sola y te aburras mientras yo entreno

-Eso no pasaría... pero esta bien, prometido-Murmuro picándome el ojo

Los temas de conversación continuaron surgiendo, y tanto hablamos que cada uno ya había tomado mas de una taza de te. Si, si hasta yo se los prometo...  
>Eriol nos conto sobre su carrera y su pasión por la esgrima y Tomoyo hablo sobre el negocio, o mejor dicho la gran empresa de su mama, su pasión (o en mi opinión enferma obsesión) por la fotografía y la filmación y también sobre sus presentaciones; obviamente la mayoría de las cosas que Eriol conto ya las sabia y podría recitar de memoria la vida de Tomoyo pero en verdad fue muy agradable, yo también interactué varias veces y la termine pasando muy muy bien.<p>

-Wao ya son las 6 y media-Informo Tomoyo cuando saco su celular y vio la hora-Debería irme, mañana tenemos colegio Sakura.

-Catastrofe...-Dije.

-Para mi seria un placer llevarte hasta la puerta de tu casa Daidouji -Comento Eriol poniéndose de pie-Deberíamos recoger...

-No te preocupes-Murmure interrumpiéndolo y poniéndome de pie también -Yo me encargo de eso.

-Pero Kinomoto no...

-Nada de peros-Ordene-Son mis huéspedes y los tratare como tal-Dije

-Esta bien, pero cuando las invite a mi casa no moverás ni un dedo-Bromeo.

-Prometido- Establecí subiendo ambas manos.

-Bueno a mi no me tienes que prometer nada, en mi casa nunca mueves un dedo...-Interactuó Tomy actuando una falsa molestia.

Y después de reírnos de ese comentario todos nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-Casi lo olvido Kinomoto-Exclamo Eriol antes de despedirse-Toma.-Dijo estirando la mano-Se que ya estas mejor de tu pie pero nunca esta de mas el cuidarse-Y dicho esto me entrego una bolsa que al abrirla vi una tobillera nueva.

-Hiragizawa no tenias porque ha...

-Claro que si.-Declaro-Espero que te sirva, me la consiguió un amigo y dijo que es de las mejores.

-Wao, gracias- Murmure haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Ah! Porque no traje mi cámara- Se quejo mi prima a pocos metros de nosotros.-Me encantaría haber grabado este momento tan...

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte-Le susurre a Eriol mientras Tomy hablaba prácticamente sola.

-Sera un placer-Respondió picándome un ojo.

Y seguidamente, y como de costumbre: Calor en mis mejillas.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces.-Afirmo-La pase excelente.

-¡Seguro!, yo también me divertí mucho gracias por todo...

-No gracias a ti.

-Adiós Sakurita nos vemos mañana-Se despidió mi prima abrazándome.

-Adiós Tomy, avísame cuando llegues a tu casa-Pedí.

-Tranquila, Hiragizawa me llevara estaré bien -Sonrió.

-De todas formas-Establecí sonriendo de vuelta.

-Esta bien, adiós.

-¡Adiós!

Los vi dirigirse al carro de Eriol y después de saludar con la mano antes de que entraran a el, cerré la puerta de mi casa y me quede de pie tras ella por unos segundos.

Suspire, cerré los ojos y sonreí.

Hace mucho que no me siento tan a gusto con alguien aparte de Tomoyo, y el que sea otra persona diferente me refresca tanto, como agua fría cuando te mueres de calor.  
>Me alegre y disfrute por unos momentos la sensación de alivio en el pecho, generalmente el vacio que siempre siento se vio disminuido por unos minutos y después de grabar ese recuerdo en mi memoria abrí los ojos y volví a mi realidad.<br>Casi como un robot limpie la sala y la cocina, vi el reloj, las 7:OO p.m mi papa y Toya no deben tardar, mejor me encargo de "arreglar mi cuarto"...

Subi las escaleras

Pasillo.

Puerta...

Respire profundo y de un golpe abrí mi cuarto observando, por lo que para mi fue una eternidad, el desastre que todavía permanecía intacto.

Se que no es tiempo de hacer chistes, pero sinceramente parecía una escena de un crimen de una película de suspenso pasada por televisión ... El vidrio roto, los pedazos en el suelo, el paño manchado de sangre... faltaba alguna extremidad, tipo un brazo o una pierna en la esquina de mi cuarto, y listo!, CSI...  
>Lo primero que hice fue recoger los vidrios del piso con mucho cuidado y ponerlos en una bolsa, tome el paño manchado y lo metí en la misma bolsa, baje las escaleras, salí por la puerta de mi casa y bote la bolsa en la papelera publica de la esquina...<br>Pues obvio que no la iba a botar en algún lugar en mi casa, y si lo se fue muy ingenioso de mi parte, pero ¿que esperan?, después de tres años basando el 90% de tus conversaciones en mentiras algo aprendes.

No crean que esté orgullosa de eso.

Entre en mi casa, volví a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama.

¿Que se supone que le diría a mi papa (o peor aun, a mi hermano) sobre el espejo roto?, a ver:

_"Se tambaleo un poco y se cayo al suelo"_

No, no, si eso hubiese pasado se hubiese roto todo el espejo y no solo esa partecita en el centro... Mmmmmmmm

_"Me estaba vistiendo y lance un zapato que le pego justo en esa parte al espejo haciendo que..."._ No, no ni siquiera voy a terminar esa frase...

!Aja! Creo que lo tengo:

_"Por mi pie malo me tambaleé y me abalance sobre el espejo haciendo énfasis con mi mano derecha "_

Perfecto, eso hasta explica lo de mis cortadas y el vendaje, y bueno en verdad si lo piensan prácticamente eso fue lo que paso, solo obviaría el hecho de que fue por voluntad propia y que la razón es que mi reflejo provoco en mi un instinto asesino...

Pequeño detalle nada mas.

Sonó mi celular y lo saque de mi bolsillo para leer el "Ya llegue" de Tomoyo, lo guarde y me acosté en mi cama.  
>Fui al baño para quitarme el maquillaje y cambiarme, mi súper plan era dormirme de una vez para no tener que lidiar con mas nada, hice una nota que decía<em> " Hay torta, galletas y suflé, disfruten"<em> y lo coloque en la nevera, subí y me volví a acostar en mi cama boca arriba.

Respire profundo.

Cerré los ojos.

Y Despues, ¿otro mensaje?

¿Sera Tomoyo que me volvió a escribir?

Tanteé mi celular que lo había dejado en mi mesita de noche y aun con los ojos cerrados lo abrí y el mensaje apareció en la pantalla instantáneamente.

_"Se que no me pediste a mi también que te avisara pero de todas formas ya llegue a mi casa, Buenas Noches Kinomoto"  
><em>  
>Calor.<p>

Ardor.

Y luego seguramente mis mejillas se prendieron en fuego.

**OoOoOo**

Alarma...

No me quiero parar...

Alarma...

Y si me hago la loca...

Alarma...

!Estoy cansada, quiero dormir mas!

Alarma...

Si esa mierda vuelve a sonar una vez mas...

Alarma...

Harta y obstinada le lance un cojín y este hizo que todo cayera al suelo.

Ahora por fin podre...

Alarma...

-¡Sakura! Apaga ya ese bendito aparato-Grito mi hermano desde supongo yo la cocina.

Pero es que quiero dormir un poco ma...

Alarma...

-¡Sakura!

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Ya me pare!- Grite sentándome de un golpe en mi cama y tomando el diabólico aparato con ambas manos maquinando cantidades de formas de torturarlo hasta matarlo por completo.

Apague la alarma y seguidamente vi la hora.

-¡Voy a llegar tarde!

De un salto llegue al baño (exagerando algo la descripción) y me metí en la ducha, salí de ella para de otro salto llegar a mi cuarto (otra vez exagerando) y ponerme el uniforme. Me vestí, arregle mi cabello, me coloque un poco de maquillaje, como cualquier adolecente, y después de chequear que todo estaba en mi morral, incluyendo las cosas del colegio, la de la gimnasia y la de las nuevas clases, salí volando por mi puerta y baje las escaleras casi rodando.

-¡Buenos días! -Grite sin aliento mientras corría a la cocina.

-Eran buenos antes de todo ese alboroto...-Escuche decir por la maravilla de mi hermano.

-Hola papa- Murmure abrazándolo.

-Buenos días Sakurita, gracias por los dulces de ayer, estaban deliciosos -Dijo mientras yo sonreía- Aquí te tengo tu almuerzo, hoy si vas para el gimnasio.-Afirmo.

-¡Lo se, gracias papi!-Lo abrace nuevamente, tome el almuerzo que supuestamente debía _comer_ y me dirigí a la sala.

-¡Papa hoy tengo las clases de ballet!-Informe para que supiera que llegaría tarde.

-Lo se, Murakami me lo dijo la semana pasada, llámame cuando termines y te pasare buscando.

-Tomoyo me va a traer -Grite ya caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Ballet? ¿Como se vera un monstruo con tutu?-Dijo casi en susurro nuevamente la maravilla de mi hermano.

Yo me coloque mi tobillera debajo de la media, me puse mis zapatos y antes de abrir la puerta vi los zapatos de Toya en la entrada.  
>Impresionante lo que esa simple imagen puede desencadenar en la mente de una hermana menor molesta...<p>

Me volteé y pude ver a mi hermano sentado en la mesa dándome la espalda terminando de tomar su café, y bueno...no aguante la tentación.

Tome uno de sus zapatos y lo lance con todas mis fuerzas a su cabeza, aparentemente el zapato fue guiado por Apolo y dio justo en el blanco que tenia en mente, su nuca.

El café se derramo en sus piernas y pude sentir como poco a poco se aproximaba un grito...

-¡SAKURAAA!

Juro que cuando voltio pude ver el diablo en su cara.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-Grito otra vez y mi reacción de cobarde fue obviamente: salir corriendo.

Le tranque la puerta en la cara y empecé a alejarme a toda velocidad, entre mi reposo y la excelente tobillera que tenia puesta me sentía perfecta.

-Ya veras, algún día regresaras y te estaré esperando ¡MONSTRUO!-Amenazo mi hermano de manera ridícula.

Ni que esto fuera una película de acción, a que venia el "Algún día regresaras" claro que regresaría, es mi casa ¿no?...  
>En fin, corrí un poco mas y antes de darme cuenta estaba en el parque pingüino, a partir de ahí empecé a caminar y minutos después ya podía ver mi instituto a lo lejos.<p>

Entre a el sin ningún tipo de distracción, busque mi salón y al sentarme en mi pupitre escuche la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases.

Justo a tiempo.

-Hasta que llegaste-Escuche a mi derecha.

-Hola Tomy, lo se, es que me quede dormida- Respondí rascando mi cabeza.

-Me lo imagine, por cierto, ayer la pase excelente.

-Si, yo también -Afirme arreglándome el chaleco.

-Y Hiragizawa me cayo muy bien, ya entiendo porque te gusta...

-¡¿Que, que?-Grite justo cuando entro la profesora de turno

-Silencio niños, empezó la clase-Interrumpió, y con eso tuve que callar.

!¿Como iba a decir eso? Estaba drogada o que...

La clase paso rápido y cuando sonó la campana de cambio de materia prácticamente me abalance sobre Tomoyo.

-No me gusta-Dije en tono severo.

-No es malo que te guste, en verdad es bastante guapo y...

-¡Que no me gusta!-Grite haciendo que mitad salón se volteo a verme-Las... ¡Matemáticas! -Complete esperando que con eso la gente me ignorara.

Tomoyo sonrió.

-¿Segura?-Pregunto casi que burlándose de mí.

-Si prima ¿de donde sacaste eso?-Reclame seriamente pero en voz baja.

-A ver: tu forma de actuar, los sonrojos, tu mirada, _su_ mirada...

-Tomy creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas-Acote para después agregar- ¿Su mirada?

Y justo cuando Tomoyo iba a decirme algo que seguramente me haría sonrojar se abrió la puerta.

Otra interrupción...

Como si no fuera suficiente la intriga que tenia encima, la clase que estaba viendo era gramática, es decir, total y completo aburrimiento.  
>A diferencia de la primera clase, esta duro anales y en serio envejecí como diez años...<p>

Lo siento pero hoy me dio por exagerar mis descripciones...

Termino la clase y todos empezaron a salir del salón en dirección al patio, nuestra siguiente clase era educación física, mi favorita en particular.  
>Alcance a Tomoyo y volví a formular la misma pregunta de horas atrás.<p>

-¿Su mirada?-Recalque.

-Ujum...

-No entiendo...-Dije sinceramente.

-No es muy difícil de entender, tu gustas de el y el te corresponde primita-Respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Pero es que en verdad creo que estas mal interpretando las cosas...-Repetí- El no me gusta... Y no creo que yo le guste a el, simplemente nos la llevamos muy muy bien, y nos estamos volviendo muy buenos amigos... Creo...-Explique.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices...-Murmuro bajando la mirada.

-Es en serio Tomy- Respondí poniéndome frente a ella y bloqueando su camino mientras colocaba mis manos en sus hombros-Hiragizawa es simplemente un ami... ¿Que te pasa?-Pregunte impulsivamente.

-Nada Sakurita-Dijo regalándome una sonrisa-Y si te creo, a mi lo que me importa es que seas feliz, ahora hay que apurarse o llegaremos tarde a la clase-Pidió, y dicho esto siguió caminando derecho.

Ok, se que es muy posible que sea la chica mas distraída de Tomoeda pero lo que acababa de ocurrir fue bastante raro...

Sacudí mi cabeza para no tener pensamientos extraños y me apresure a dirigirme al loquer de las niñas para cambiarme.  
>Cuando estuve lista salí rápidamente al patio y de no ser por algún poder místico o algún dios que se apiado de mí me hubieran dejado fuera de clases por llegar después que el profesor.<br>Todo iba perfecto, empezamos por el calentamiento, y para mi suerte lo que tocaba hoy era gimnasia, y no, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de lucirme...  
>¿Que quieren?, tengo 17 y ya he sufrido suficiente como para desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser admirada, así sea en una cosa por una media hora...<p>

Hicimos una fila frente a la viga y yo me coloque de ultima como de costumbre.  
>Una por una fueron pasando mis compañeras, y hablo en femenino porque en esta ocasión nos separaron en grupos de niños y niñas. Tomoyo estaba delante mío y justo después que termino y estaba por montarme en la viga vino el destino a atormentarme nuevamente...<p>

-Usted no debería hacer esto-Dijo una voz que juro me daba dolor de estomago cada vez que la escuchaba, y cuando volteé a ver de donde venia, solo para confirmar que era el quien hablaba, lo pude ver parado al lado de mi profesor de educación física.

-Seguramente se equivoca profesor Li, es una muy buena estudiante.-Le dijo mi profesor.

-Es una estudiante que esta lesionada y que seguramente no tiene idea de lo que se puede ocasionar a si misma si inventa mucho…

!¿Que?, por amor al cielo que ser tan insoportable!, Claro que se lo que estoy haciendo, es mas esto es lo único que se hacer bien para mi desgracia...

-¿Lesionada?, ¿Kinomoto esta bien?-Pregunto mi profesor ya dirigiéndose a mi.

-Si estoy bien-Respondí con cara de odio seguramente.

-Bueno con un criterio como el suyo cualquier cosa esta bien-Me dijo el profesucho mirándome directamente-No haga un segundo show de esto-Murmuro- mejor evalúela de otra forma- Recomendó volteando a ver mi profesor.

!¿Que no hiciera un segundo show? Si era _siempre el_ quien me retaba!

Estaba harta, furica de este tipo,  
>Quiere un show le daré un show...<p>

Mientras hablaba con mi profesor yo tome cuatro pasos grandes de distancia, corrí rápidamente, salte sobre el pequeño trampolín que habían puesto en frente la viga para los que no sabían montarse solas y después de dar un mortal hacia delante en el aire caí sobre el aparato en perfecta parada de manos seguido por un total silencio.

Supe que todos me estaba viendo, así que por algún arranque de hormonas adolecentes empecé con una rutina que sabia no haría daño a mi pie mientras decía un típico discurso de chica rebelde...

-Vera _Profesor_ Li-Dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra profesor mientras seguía en parada de manos- lo que a usted le puede parecer "inventar mucho"-Seguí hablando mientras empezaba a caminar por la viga en parada de manos y citando lo que el me había dicho- para mi es algo tan sencillo como lo que es para usted el ser intransigente…- baje una pierna y después de quedar de pie realice un minni kelly hacia atrás siempre aterrizando con mi pie bueno- Le aseguro que si se lo que estoy haciendo- Agarre vuelo y salte en Split cayendo bastante bien-Tanto así-Dije antes de mi salida triunfal que consto de un tirabuzón al final de la viga con un perfecto saludo de gimnasia- Que en unos meses iré a una competencia nacional de este deporta para poder entrar en el equipo del estado e ir a las Olimpiadas -Termine de decir ya viéndolo directamente a los ojos con una expresión retadora.

Me sacudí el hombro izquierdo como si tuviera polvo, y en verdad no lo hice porque estuviera sucia mi camisa ni nada sino porque siempre he visto en algunas películas que los chicos y chicas que son buenos en algo hacen este gesto siendo en cierta forma sobrados, y la verdad es que ...  
>Siempre he querido hacerlo jajajaja.<p>

Todavía nadie decía nada y sin que nadie me avisara que vendría después de este "show" pase de largo frente a mi profesor y el ogro suplente y antes de alejarme mucho lo escuche decir.

-La veré en la oficina del encargado de conducta senorita Kinomoto- y yo todavía sin decir nada y de espaldas a el subí mi mano derecha e hice el signo de la paz con mis dedos a manera de afirmación

**OoOoOo**

Sabia perfectamente como llegar hasta la oficina que me indico "el ogro", y es que tantos desastre que hice hace dos anos fueron suficiente para grabar en mi memoria el camino que ahora lentamente recorría, sabia que el hacer lo que hice me regalaría un pase personalizado a un castigo, fui descortés, maleducada y grosera... pero no me importo...

Juro que este tipo sacaba lo peor de mi.  
>Y lo peor del caso es que eso me daba un miedo terrible, no quiero volver a ser la que era antes, esa chica que no le importaba nada mas que su propio sufrimiento y que hacia cualquier cosa para olvidar... Esa Sakura que se volvió una desconocida para cualquiera que la había conocido...<p>

Llegue a la oficina y me senté afuera a esperarlo para entrar con el y que me dieran mi castigo de una buena vez, saque de mi morral mi ipod y sin ver le di al botón de play para que empezara a sonar antes de que agarrara algo a patadas...

Claro, no contaba con que la canción que empezaría a sonar iba a ser tan apropiada con el momento.  
>Suspire y empecé a repetir las palabras de la letra dedicándoselas a una persona en espática...<p>

No necesitan que diga su nombre ¿verdad?  
>If I could give you the world<br>On a silver platter  
>Would even matter<br>You'd still be mad at me  
>If I can find in all this<br>A dozen roses  
>Which I would give to you<br>You'd still be miserable  
>In reality<br>I'm gon be who I be  
>And I don't feel no faults<br>For all the lies that you bought  
>You can try as you may<br>Break me down when I say

That it ain't up to you  
>Gon on do what you do<p>

Hate on me hater  
>Now or Later<br>Cause I'm gonna do me  
>You'll be made baby<p>

Go head and hate on me hater  
>I'm not afraid of<br>What I got I paid for  
>You can hate on me...<p>

Llegue hasta el primer coro y vi una sombra en el piso, ahí estaba, mi perfecta tortura hecha persona.  
>¡Dios no se que hacia para ponerme así!...<p>

Respire profundo, me quite los audífonos y lo mire a la cara.

-¿De verdad era necesario que actuara como lo hizo?-Pregunto sin dejar de verme.

-Bueno con un criterio como el mío que espera- Respondí recordando una de las tantas cosas que me dijo hace unos minutos.

Me molestaba de sobremanera que me tratara mal.

-Todo lo que dije fue porque no quería que se lastimara-Susurro en tono severo.

-¿No era mas fácil preguntarme primero como estaba en vez de interrumpir una clase y retarme enfrente todo el alumnado?-Ironice.

-No la rete...

-Hay por favor-Lo interrumpí cruzando mis brazos-y ahora también me va a decir que el interrogatorio personal en su primer día de clase fue porque estaba preocupado por mi educación- Dije sarcásticamente- No me engaña sabe, ya con un engaño fue suficiente...-Murmure

-¿Disculpa?

-No se haga el loco, o acaso la persona que me ayudo en el parque fue su hermano gemelo...

Debería bajar el tono lo se...

-Si fui yo, pero estoy a menos de un metro suyo, no tiene porque gritar ni alzar la voz.-Ordeno.

-Aja mire, vamos a entrar o me puedo ir...-Dije de manera tajante y al segundo pude ver como su mirada de ponía mas severa...

Ok, here we go.

-Después de usted.-Susurro y yo me pare de un golpe y empecé a caminar

Entramos en la respectiva oficina y sin pensarlo dos veces lance mi morral al piso y me deje caer sobre una de las sillas que había enfrente el gran escritorio cruzando mis brazos mientras el "señor insoportable" se mantuvo de pie a mi derecha.

-Senorita Kinomoto, tiempo sin verla por aquí- Dijo el profesor encargado de la conducta mientras terminaba de escribir algo.

-¿Me extraño?... -Ironicé.

-Si, pero me hubiese encantado verla en otras circunstancias...-Subió la mirada.

-Que se le va a hacer.-Apunte.

-Y ¿a que debo el placer?

-Mala conducta-Dijo el encargado de mi mal humor últimamente.

-Ujum- Respondió mientras tomaba una carpeta que supongo era mi expediente.-Debo decir que me decepcionas Sakura, tenias seis meses comportándote bien desde que te reincorporaste.

-¡Pero si no hice nada Tsukishiro!-Grite poniéndome de pie.

-Ve lo que le digo-Hablo quien estaba a mi derecha, y yo para no empeorar las cosas cerré los puños y me senté lentamente.- Por lo visto no es la primera vez que ha estado aquí, no me equivoque sobre usted.

!¿Que no se equivoco sobre mi?, por dios quería llorar de rabia.

-Yo si me equivoque con usted...-Murmure pero Tsukishiro logro escuchar y me miro por un par de segundos.

-A ver, ¿en que consistió este mal comportamiento profesor?-Pregunto.

-El dirigirse a una autoridad de la institución de manera grosera e insultante...

-¿Autoridad? Y ¿quien se supone que era esa autoridad? ¿Usted?-Dije sarcásticamente.

-Por dios como puedes ser tan grosera, ¡acaso tu mama no te educo bien!-Me dijo subiendo el tono de voz.

Y yo me quede estática, fría...

No me moví, y Tsukishiro se dio cuenta de mi radical cambio de humor, la vista la tenia fija en una pared y mientras mi cerebro me repetía una y otra vez la ultima frase que logre escuchar mi vista se fue nublando, cristalizándose hasta que me pareció tener los ojos abiertos bajo agua...

-Entiendo su molestia profesor-Dijo Tsukishiro haciendo que saliera de mi estado de shock- Pero creo que una advertencia estaría mas acorde en este caso que un castigo...-Explico y yo inmediatamente busque su mirada.

-Pero de verdad creo que se deberi...

-Tomar las medidas correctas-Lo interrumpió- Y esas medidas me corresponden a mi establecerlas, muchísimas gracias por escoltar a la señorita Kinomoto hasta mi oficina, de ahora en adelante me encargare yo-Una de las mejores formas de deshacerse de alguien en mi opinión.

-Gracias profesor, permiso-Y con esto se fue.

No quise ver a Tsukishiro pero supe que eventualmente tendría que enfrentarlo.

-Sakura...-Lo escuche murmurar- ¿Estas bien?

-Si... Creo...entonces, ¿me vas a dar un castigo Yukito?-Pregunte ya viéndolo a la cara

-Bueno te conozco lo suficiente como para imaginar como le respondiste...- Dijo riendo

-Pero ¡es que si vieras lo insoportable que es!, te lo juro Yukito este tipo hace lo que sea con tal de molestarme, y me reta constantemente y...

-No crees que exageras un poco Sakura-Me sonrió

-Bueno, puede ser pero de todas formas no lo soporto...

El rio levemente.

-Y además-Suspire-C...omo se atre...ve a mencionar a mi m...madre...-Dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Sakura el no sabe nad...

-¡No me importa!-Grite al borde de las lagrimas.

-Mira, no te voy a dar un castigo solo te daré una advertencia, pero si quiero que hables con la psicóloga de la escuela...

-No Yukito, no mas psicólogos- Interrumpí en tono bajo y suspirado.

-Acaba de llegar una nueva al colegio y es extremadamente buena, Sakura, no quiero que te sientas mal, y justamente porque te tengo mucho cariño te propongo un trato; no te daré un castigo cuando sabes muy bien que debería por tu record antes de que te internaran y por las condicione en las que te acepto la escuela otra vez, te daré una advertencia verbal que no adjuntare a tu archivo para que tu expediente quede limpio y no citen a tu padre pero a cambio deberás asistir a 5 sesiones con la nueva psicóloga del colegio en el horario que prefieras y cuando ya culminen esas citas yo volveré a hablar contigo y determinare si hacen falta mas o no, ¿esta bien? -Termino de decir sonriendo.

No quería volver a eso de los psicólogos... He ido a 3 desde que mama murió y ninguno me ha servido, una autentica perdida de tiempo...

Pero entre eso y problemas.

-Sabes que tengo entrenamiento y más ahora que voy a las nacionales Yukito.-Comente.

-Lo se tu hermano me lo comento, y es por eso que te voy a permitir escoger tu horario.-Declaro.

Suspire.

-Esta bien-Acepte, y el sonrió

-Muy bien, no pondré nada por escrito para que nadie te pregunte, esto será algo entre tu y yo pero en verdad tienes que cumplirlo, sino me veré forzado a tomar distintas acciones, ¿entiendes?.-Pregunto sin quitarme su mirada de encima pero siempre con una expresión dulce.

-Siempre nos hemos entendido...

Y eso basto para que el captara que estaba aceptando todo lo que me había dicho.

-Gracias Yukito, siempre me has ayudado.

-Tranquila Sakura, ahora regresa a clase y cualquier profesor que te pregunte le dices que hable conmigo ¿Ok?- y yo asentí.-Empiezas tu primera sesión mañana, yo hablare con la psicóloga, avísame mañana en la mañana la hora y prometo que ella estará libre, procura no embarcarla.- Estableció

-Prometido.-Declare

Me pare y después de tomar mi morral del piso me dirigí a la puerta, llegue al umbral y antes de cruzarlo volví mi mirada hacia mi mas leal cómplice después de Tomoyo.

-Porfa no se lo digas a Toya, creo que nuestra relación esta mejorando y no quiero arruinarlo por una estupidez.

Me miro.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, y no te preocupes no le diré nada, prometido.- Sonrió.

Yo le devolví el gesto y con esto salí de la oficina.

Como se pueden imaginar el profesor Yukito Stukishiro sabe completamente la historia de mi pasado, y no solamente porque me haya asignado varios castigos en mi época de desastres sino porque el y mi hermano son muy buenos amigos, por no decir mejores amigos... Pero seguramente eso ya lo habían deducido...

Camine hasta el patio nuevamente y me dirigí al loquer de niñas para quitarme el uniforme de gimnasia, entre a el y como era de imaginarse todo el grupo de chicas d mi salón voltio a verme, yo les regale una mirada de pocos amigos y fui directamente a mi loquer a buscar mi ropa.

-¿Todo bien?-Me susurro mi prima mientras introducía la combinación.

-Ujum...-Respondí

-Seguro prima, no te pu...

-Te importa si hablamos esto en el receso-Le dije secamente cerrando la puerta de mi loquer de un golpe.

-Ok, esta bien...-Tomo sus cosas y empezó a alejarse.

Me cambie y con toda la lentitud del mundo camine hasta mi salón, deje mi morral ahí y dos segundo después sonó el timbre que indicaba el descanso.

Sin decir una palabra volví a caminar, sabia perfectamente donde estaría Tomoyo...

Pasillo, patio y después banquito.

Me senté y suspire, ella no dijo nada.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención tratarte mal-Dije rompiendo el silencio.

-Esta bien Sakura, se que estas molesta-Respondió sin mirarme.

-Entonces ¿porque sigues triste?

-Porque siento que te alejas de nuevo, es como si el proceso que tuviste cuando murió Nadeshiko volviera a empezar-Susurro-Te conozco mas que a cualquiera, ¿crees que no se cuando me estas mintiendo?, o ¿cuando me ocultas algo?-Pregunto ya viéndome directamente a los ojos y yo me quede en frio por segunda vez seguida ese día.

-Lo..s..iento- Titubee.

-No me pidas perdón, no es lo que quiero-Murmuro secamente

Se que pude haberme controlado mejor, y con eso también pude haber manejado mejor la situación, pero simplemente no me aguante

Empecé a llorar.

-No Sakura por favor no llores-La escuche decir mientras me abrazaba- Se que es difícil, y que tu no haz sanado, lo se, pero es justamente por eso que no quiero que te alejes... No tienes que mentirme, no a mi, y me duele que desconfíes de mi, sabes que te quiero muchísimo...

-Yo.. Ta.m..bie.n-Dije entre sollozos.-Lo. S..ien

-Shhh, ya tranquila-Susurro, yo me quite las manos de la cara y le correspondí el abrazo colocando mi cara entre su suave cabellera negra...

Me quede así unos diez minutos y después de terminar con mi pequeño desahogo empecé a soltarme de su agarre...

-¿Mejor?-Pregunto cuando ya nos habíamos separado

-Si, Tomy... Gracias-Respondí terminando de secarme las lagrimas

-¿Y bien?, ¿castigo?-La mire y me sonrió.

-Advertencia-Dije mirando hacia arriba.

-Tsukishiro te ayudo entonces.

-Siempre lo ha hecho-Declare.

-Y ¿que opino el profesor Li?-Dijo entre risas.

-¿"El ogro"?, nada... Yukito lo boto de la oficina-Informe sonriendo.

-Wao, tu crees que el todavía...

-No-Interrumpí-Eso solo fue una mezcla de confusión con Ron barato...lo sabes bien-Murmure con algo de melancolía en mi tonalidad.

-Mmmmm, bueno independientemente de eso tuviste que haber visto la cara del suplente cuando te montaste en el riel... Fue TODO un poema, nunca espero que fueras buena.

-Nadie nunca espera que sea buena... Ese es el resultado de ser una decepción...-Susurre

-Yo si creo en ti Sakura-Y con eso me volteé y la mire por unos segundos.

Le pique el ojo y ella imito el gesto

Tomoyo siempre sabe que decirme cuando me siento mal.

-Se que fui grosera, pero no pude evitar decir lo que dije y hacer lo que hice.

-El también fue grosero, ojala hubiera tenido mi cámara- Se quejo cerrando los ojos.

-Nunca cambiaras...

-No-Declaro-Y espero que tu tampoco cambies, mucho mas conmigo-Insinuó

-Prometido…

**Muy bien, ¿que les pareció?, de verdad que Sakurita tiene un carácter, y bueno por lo visto tampoco se la lleva mejor con Shaoran, pero ya las cosas tomaran su curso, lo bueno es que ya Yukito entro en la historia (personaje que amo personalmente xD), de verdad espero que les haya gustado, y por favor dejen sus comentarios sobre lo que piensan lo que les gustaría leer o cualquier duda que tengan**

**XOXO**


	8. Un tipico Lunes

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el 8vo capitulo de este fic, se que me tarde un poco, pero a manera de recompensa les traje un capitulo mucho mas largo que los pasados. Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que han comentado esta historia y que me han demostrado su apoyo, eso es muy importante para mi, sobretodo a una muy querida amiga mía Serenity1089 que siempre esta pendiente de la publicación de esta historia.**

**Sin ****mas**** que decir aquí les dejo este capitulo, así que aquí vamos…**

**Un típico Lunes**

Por todo lo que me había pasado esta mañana ,y agregando que ni siquiera eran las once y media , podía decir que hoy no iba a ser un día muy fácil que digamos, primero protagonice un atentado contra mi hermano seguido por una amenaza de muerte de su parte, después tuve otro ridículo encuentro con "el ogro", que incluyo una seria discusión y un cuasi-castigo, y ahora esto, una sesión con mi bella prima Tomoyo ( que en verdad fue lo único que me agrado por el hecho que es Tomoyo y bueno, ella mas que nadie sabe como ayudarme... )

Logre desahogarme un poco con mi prima, y como desde el incidente del espejo he tenido unas enormes ganas de llorar, de alguna forma me hizo bien, pero me preocupo de sobremanera algunos de los comentarios que dijo antes de que yo empezara a llorar.

¿Sera que sabe lo de la mudanza? Si Toya le dijo juro que le pegare con más que un zapato suyo...

Flash-Back.

-Porque siento que te alejas de nuevo, es como si el proceso que tuviste cuando murió Nadeshiko volviera a empezar-Susurro-Te conozco mas que a cualquiera, ¿crees que no se cuando me estas mintiendo?, o ¿cuando me ocultas algo?-Pregunto ya viéndome directamente a los ojos y yo me quede en frio por segunda vez seguida ese día.

-Lo..s..iento- Titubee.

-No me pidas perdón, no es lo que quiero-Murmuro secamente

Se que pude haberme controlado mejor, y con eso también pude haber manejado mejor la situación, pero simplemente no me aguante

Empecé a llorar.

-No Sakura por favor no llores-La escuche decir mientras me abrazaba- Se que es difícil, y que tu no haz sanado, lo se, pero es justamente por eso que no quiero que te alejes... No tienes que mentirme, no a mi, y me duele que desconfíes de mi, sabes que te quiero muchísimo...

-Yo.. Ta.m..bie.n-Dije entre sollozos.-Lo. S..ien

-Shhh, ya tranquila-Susurro, yo me quite las manos de la cara y le correspondí el abrazo colocando mi cara entre su suave cabellera negra...

Fin del Flash-Back.

¿Que se supone que le iba a decir? O será que mejor evito el tema...  
>Dios que frustración tan grande, no se que estoy haciendo, ¡¿porque lo único que hago es mentir?, Sera que no sirvo para otra cosa que no sea meter la pata y hacer gimnasia...<p>

Siento que me estoy alejando de todas las personas que son importante para mi...

-Kinomoto.-Escuche a alguien decir sacándome así de mis depresivos pensamientos...

-Si- Respondí en automático ya que hasta se me había olvidado por un momento donde estaba.

-¿Le sucede algo? La noto distraída-Dijo un señor que segundos después reconocí reaccionando así del estado en el que me había sumergido de tanto "reflexionar", aunque según muchos yo deje de ejecutar ese verbo hace ya algún tiempo...

-Disculpe Profesor Terada, no volverá a suceder.-Declare queriendo cortar la conversación ahí.

-De todas formas vaya al baño, échese agua fría en la cara y vuelva a clases -Ordeno, y yo sin cuestionar su autoridad me pare y me dirigí a la puerta del salón.

Típico, el ir a echarse agua fría en la cara, como si eso mágicamente nos va a generar interés en la aburrida materia que uno esta viendo... Es mentira, no se porque los profesores a veces nos mandan a hacer eso, la mayoría de las veces nisiquiera lo hacemos y en vez de regresar mas concentrados llegamos mas distraído ya que casi siempre uno se consigue a algún compañero en el pasillo y en vez de usar el tiempo para ir a echarse agua en la cara lo usamos para hablar o lo que sea menos eso...

Salí del salón y empecé a dirigirme al baño en el paso mas lento que una persona podía tener, si estuviese en una carrera en estos momentos me estaría pasando el viejito con la andadera...

Recorrí pasillos y llegue al baño, entre y me quede viéndome en el espejo mientras me apoyaba con ambos brazos de un lavamanos por unos instantes, me quite el vendaje de la muñeca y por primera vez desde que me corte vi mis heridas...

Menos mal que papa no se dio cuenta, aunque estoy segura que Toya si lo hizo...y Yukito también...

Las heridas no eran tan graves, están mucho mejor que ayer y la verdad es que después de tantos cayos que he tenido por practicar en la barra esto no me hace ni cosquillas...

Si, la gimnasia es igual a dolor.

Me lave las manos primero y después me dispuse a practicar el ritual de lavarte la cara con agua fría para verificar por enésima vez que no sirve para media mierda...

!Me seque la cara y sorpresa!, lo ultimo que quiero hacer es sentarme en el mismo pupitre que uso todos los días  
>Pero es en momentos como estos cuando me recuerdo que prefiero morirme de aburrimiento y que me salgan raíces en mi puesto teniendo que quedarme ahí hasta morir con tal de sentirme normal, o por lo menos buena... sin un pasado de novela de segunda...<p>

Me coloque mi vendaje una vez mas y me dispuse a salir del baño y volver a mi salón para ver las clases que me faltaban por el día.

Estaba caminando ya por el segundo pasillo cuando de repente a lo lejos pude escuchar una ligera música, un piano que desplegaba una melodía de sonidos lentos y tristes.

Ok, si nadie esta tocando el piano oficialmente me estoy volviendo loca.

Seguí la melodía recordando en el recorrido la discusión con mi hermano días atrás, por favor que alguien este tocando... De lo contrario debería de ir buscando el manicomio mas cerca de casa...

Di unos cuantos pasos mas y supe que el sonido venia del salón de música de la escuela, vi la puerta de ese salón a lo lejos y detecte que estaba entre abierta, me fui acercando poco a poco y mientras lo hacia el sonido se iba haciendo mas y mas presente...

Locura descartada por los momentos

Alguien definitivamente estaba tocando el piano...

Por unos instantes sentí un vacio en mi pecho pero trate de ignorarlo y seguí mi camino, me acerque a la puerta y me arrodille para asegurarme de que nadie me viera, eso fue un poco infantil y seguramente me veía como una copia barata y patética de "misión imposible" pero no me importa...

Gateé hasta la puerta y me asome con mi ojo derecho tratando de divisar quien era la razón de esa bella aunque melancólica melodía.

Busque con mi mirada de una manera callada y sigilosa para no ser vista y cuando mis ojos chocaron con el autor de toda esta pequeña aventura que estaba teniendo mi mente entro en un estado tal de sorpresa que de seguro no parpadeé por un minuto completo...

Sip, aquí esta la exageración de nuevo.

Reaccione después de un tiempo llenando mis pulmones de aire nuevo pero por alguna razón no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, bueno en verdad mi ojo de encima ya que solo estaba usando uno pero el  
>punto es que no podía dejar de verlo.<p>

Se que desde que empecé con esto de la música ustedes se imaginaron quien seria el responsable, pero sinceramente yo no tenia ni la menor idea... agregando que al principio pensaba que era producto de mi imaginación.

Como una persona tan insoportablemente antipático y odioso podía tocar un instrumento con tanta sensibilidad y cariño como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos, no me mal interpreten sigue siendo un ogro solo que ahora era un ogro músico... Si es que eso tiene algún sentido.

Se que esta mal pero lo seguí espiando a través de la puerta, y después de unos segundos escuche como la melodía se empezaba a tambalear, se saltaban algunas notas y después dejo de sonar poco a poco.

No le quite la mirada de encima y el simplemente se quedo ahí con las manos posadas todavía sobre las teclas blancas del instrumento.

Se inclino y al colocar sus brazos sobre la parte de arriba del piano se recostó sobre ellas escondiendo su rostro.

En menos de unos minutos paso de ser un ogro músico a un ogro músico con sentimientos...

¿Estaba llorando?

No podía ver bien pero no creo que este tomando una siesta justo en este momento...

Me quede muy callada y en un volumen casi susurrado escuche un pequeño sollozo

O por dios...

Le tengo mucha rabia y de muchas formas lo detesto pero al verlo así se me encogió un poco el corazón... Un poco bastante...

Vi como su espalda se movía, supongo que por el reclamo de aire de sus pulmones, y por alguna extraña razón tenia ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien fuera lo que fuera que le pasaba... Claro ese sentimiento solo duro unos segundos ya que reaccione viendo como se sentaba correctamente, se pasaba una mano por la cara y después ¿se paraba? ¡O por dios iba a salir del aula! ¡Y me iba a ver arrodillada al pie de la puerta como una completa idiota!

Me pare de la manera mas torpe y empecé a correr/trotar de la forma mas silenciosa posible haciendo en verdad mas ruido que cualquier niño de 5 años  
>Entre en el primer salón que conseguí y sin siquiera ver donde estaba me coloque detrás de la puerta esperando que el ogro no me hubiera visto o escuchado.<br>Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y como no percibí ningún tipo de reacción opte por asomarme, tome un riesgo pero al sacar mi cabeza por la puerta del lugar no vi a nadie en el pasillo así que opte por salir rápidamente de ahí y regresar lo mas deprisa posible a mi salón.

Entre todo el proceso de espionaje y fuga en grado de tentativa me tarde unos largos 15 minutos en regresar a la clase teniendo como resultado un regano frente a todo el salón por parte del profesor Terada y una pequeña representación teatral de una mentira que invente como excusa de mi retraso; ¿que opción tenia?, no quería visitar a Yukito dos veces una misma mañana por mala conducta...

Fuera de sarcasmo creo que seria una muy buena actriz... Sobretodo improvisando, porque después de mi descarada interpretación el profesor opto por dejarlo de ese tamaño permitiéndome entrar a la clases nuevamente que solo duro 30 minutos mas ya que seguido sonó el timbre de cambio de hora.

Tres, dos, uno y...

-¡Sakura!-Justo a tiempo prima- Como se te ocurre tardarte tanto, el profesor te dijo que te echaras agua fría en la cara no que fueras a ducharte al baño... después del show que hiciste en la clase pasada... Terada estaba molesto por tu tardanza y además al ser profesor guia seguramente ya sabe sobre tu visita a la oficina de Tsukishiro esta mañana... ¿Que carajo estabas haciendo para tardarte tanto?...Y...

-¿Crees que los ogros tienen sentimientos Tomoyo?-Interrumpí sin hacer menor alusión a todo el monologo que acababa de dar mientras colocaba ambas manos en mi nuca y miraba al techo del salón.

-¿Que?, ¿Que los ogros que?-Dijo colocando una cara de incertidumbre, confusión y una pizca de enojo.

-¿Que si crees que los ogros tienen sentimientos?, es decir, que si crees que un ogro puede llorar por ejemplo...-Murmure recordándome de las imágenes de minutos atrás.

-jajaja bueno, Sherk llora en su ultima película cuando se queda solo, no se si eso cuenta como ejemplo Sakura loca...-Y fue justo en ese momento cuando me recordé de esa película que Tomoyo me había prácticamente obligado a ver semanas atrás, es cierto hay una escena en que el protagonista verde lloraba como una nenita por quedarse completamente solo, y aunque no se compara una comiquita de "dreamworks" con la vida o sufrimiento de una persona real en este especifico caso había una pequeña similitud, ambos eran ogros... Y quien sabe de repente ambos lloraban por el mismo suceso...

-Supongo que si vale como ejemplo-Respondí riendo todavía mirando el techo.

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver con lo que te estoy preguntando?-Dijo empujándome un poco haciendo que me tambaleara y terminara por verla a la cara.

-Bueno que es justo por eso que me tarde...

-¿Por Sherk?

-La verdad si, algo así...

-No entiendo Sakura.

Y si no fuera por lo concentrada que estaba en todo lo que me había pasado esta mañana estaría prácticamente saltando de alegría por ser la primera vez que escucho a mi prima decir que no entiende algo... Siempre lo sabe todo...

-Que me tarde porque me quede viendo una versión mejorada de Sherk llorando- Opte por responder riendo al final.

-Ok, ahora si te volviste loca -Murmuro mi bella prima, y después de vernos a la cara ambas nos echamos a reír... 

**OoOoOo**

- ¡Que pesado día!- Grite mientras Tomoyo y yo nos dirigíamos a la salida del aula.

-Tu si que sabes empezar una semana con el pie izquierdo-Murmuro la pelinegra.

-Gracias, de verdad gracias por el apoyo prima-Reclame de manera sarcástica

-Jajaja, como tu mejor amiga/prima es mi deber decirte la verdad-Dijo sonriendo como siempre.

-Ujum... Bueno vámonos ya, no quiero llegar tarde al Gym...

-¿No se te olvida algo?-Me interrumpió.

-No creo-Comente rascándome la cabeza.

-Sakura no has comido nada...-Y dale otra vez con eso.

-Bueno pero es que no me dio tiempo, entre la discusión con Sherk y lo de Yukito no...

-¡Y dale otra vez con lo de Sherk! Creo que la falta de alimento esta afectando tu cerebro.

-Jaja, es que decidí ponerle ese sobre nombre, "El ogro" le da mucha importancia por el articulo...

-Estas consiente que hablas sin sentido...

-¡Claro que si! ¡Pero no importa!

-Sakura no me cambies el tema, ¡no has comido nada en todo el día!, ¡te vas a desmayar! ¡Quieres estar hospitalizada otra vez!

-Shhhh Tomoyo no grites-La interrumpí colocándome delante de ella y obstruyendo su paso

-Piensa en tu competencia... Si ese es el único incentivo que tienes desde hace dos años úsalo!

Me volteé y de un golpe abrí mi morral sacando una barra de granola que mi papa me había puesto en el almuerzo que ahí seguía bien guardado

-¡Ya! ¡Ya!-Grite abriendo la barra y tomando un mordisco-Basta Tomoyo!

-Lo siento Sakura pero me estoy quedando sin opciones, tienes que mejorar t...

-Chicas, ¿como están? ¿Todo bien?-Interrumpió una voz suave y tranquila.

-Buenas tardes profesor Tsukishiro-Dijo inmediatamente Tomoyo al verlo-Todo esta bien, Sakura solo estaba almorzando-Murmuro haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra mientras yo le regalaba un mueca.

-¿Todo bien Sakura?-Dijo viéndome con sus grandes ojos.

-Si Yukito, ya nos íbamos- Respondí evitando su mirada y mordiendo por segunda vez la bendita barra de granola.

-¿Necesitan que las lleve, de seguro te diriges al Gimnasio verdad?-Pregunto sin dejar de verme.

-Ujum...-Murmure.

-Bueno entonces les daré la cola hasta el Gym, de esa manera no llegas tarde y no te toca comer caminando, ¿les parece?

-Yukito de verdad no es...

-Insisto- Estableció firmemente, y después de verle la cara por unos segundos asentí con la cabeza y el tomo ese gesto como una afirmación.

Ambas nos montamos en su carro y lógicamente la que iba de copiloto era yo...  
>Se que es obvio pero de todas formas lo diré: Que momento tan incomodo...<p>

Nadie decía nada, y en el carro crecía una tensión que al parecer solo me afectaba a mi ya que Tomoyo miraba por la ventana y Yukito sonreía como siempre mientras manejaba.

¡¿Pero que les pasa!

Locos...

Seguimos rodando por unos diez minutos y ya podíamos ver desde lejos las instalaciones del Gym, ya quería bajarme de esto...

Se lo que se están preguntando, y si me termine de comer la barra que abrí minutos atrás, en contra de mi voluntad por supuesto pero tenia que hacerlo...sobretodo después del escándalo que armo Tomoyo.

-¿Hoy empiezas entrenamiento fuerte?-Pregunto quien manejaba rompiendo el silencio en el carro

-Sip...

-¿Y estas nerviosa?

-Un poco.

-Mmmm y ¿que tal si me respondes con una frase que integre mas de tres palabras?-Murmuro viéndome a la cara mientras frenaba por el rojo del semaforo de la cuadra.

-Lo siento Yukito, estoy algo obstinada...

-Bueno por lo menos ahí fueron seis-Dijo entre risas

Y como siempre lograba hacerlo me saco una sonrisa.

-De verdad me perturbo el problema de esta mañana.-Me desahogue.

-Bueno, tu tranquila, solo haz lo que te dije y ya, ¿esta bien? -Y dicho esto empezó a orillarse a la derecha, ya habíamos llegado.

-Si Yukito- Afirme mientras lo miraba.

Se que seguramente tengo una cara de estúpida viéndolo pero es que bueno... Yukito es del tipo de chicos que todas voltean a ver en la calle.  
>Nadie dijo nada por unos segundo y yo solo miraba sus ojos, por supuesto Tomoyo se sentía súper demás por lo que termino carraspeando la garganta y tanto el como yo desviamos nuestras miradas, mi prima abrió su puerta y yo estaba en lo mismo hasta que lo escuche hablar nuevamente.<p>

-Que te vaya bien en tu entrenamiento-Murmuro con un tono suave y cariñoso.

-Gracias Yukito, y gracias por traernos-Respondí mientras mi puerta estaba semi-abierta y Tomoyo ya me esperaba afuera.

-De nada Sakura-Y dicho esto estiro su mano derecha y me pellizco mi mejilla izquierda-Nos vemos...

OMG!

-S...e..gu..ro-Titubeé con toda la pena del mundo y después de ruborizarme por completo termine de salir del carro.

Cerré la puerta y el arranco...

Tres, dos, uno y...

-¡Sakura!-Por segunda vez en el día, justo a tiempo prima...-¿Que fue eso?

-¿Ah?, No... Nada...-Dije mientras miraba como se alejaba su carro.

-O por dios no me digas que...

-¡Tomoyo por favor no termines esa frase!, sea lo que sea que vas a decir la respuesta es no- Interrumpí de manera tajante.

-¿Entonces porque estas del color de una manzana?

-¿Verde?

-¡No tonta! ¡Roja! ¿Como vas a estar verde? ¿Que no entiendes las metáforas?-Bromeo y yo termine por reírme.

-Bueno la verdad siempre he sido un tipo de persona mas directa...-Comente

-Lo se-Y dicho esto volteé a verla y le pique el ojo.-Vamos-Estableció y ambas empezamos a caminar.

Entramos en el Gym y gracias a dios todavía no había llegado nadie, claro con la cola que nos dieron llegamos media hora antes.

-Voy a cambiarme y salgo ¿Ok?, espérame aquí -Le dije a mi prima, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Entre en los vestidores y después de tomarme mis pastillas con agua del bebedero (a escondidas obvio) me puse mi leotardo (nuevamente el blanco y rojo que Tomoyo me había hecho) y salí para conseguir a mi prima sentada esperándome con cámara en mano...

Típico Tomoyo

-¿Ya estas lista?-Pregunto

-Sip, por lo visto tu también - Dije señalando la cámara.

-Siempre Sakura, siempre-Y ambas nos reímos.

-Voy a calentar de mas para estar perfecta, vente acompáñame en el área de manos libre-La invite y las dos caminamos hasta el lugar.

-Veo que te pusiste la tobillera de Hiragizawa- Murmuro sentándose en el piso mientras yo empezaba a estirar.

-Ujum, es excelente-Respondí.

-Ya veo, entonces por ahora tenemos a Hiragizawa y Tsukishiro-Rio.

-¿Que estas insinuando prima?

-¿Yo?, absolutamente nada...

-Aja, claro...-Murmure.

Seguí calentando y mientras lo hacia Tomoyo grababa, pero eso ustedes ya se lo imaginaban...

Pasaron los minutos y poco a poco las alumnas empezaron a llegar, entraban al Gym y se dirigían directo al vestidor de niñas, Tomoyo tomo sus cosas y se fue a sentar en las gradas, sabe que cuando llega Murakami esto se convierte mas en un establecimiento militar que en un gimnasio...

-Hola Kinomoto-Escuche decir-Hoy llegaste temprano.

-¿Que tal Tasaki?-Respondí sonriendo-Si, no quiero problemas con Murakami, además por alguna razón siento que hoy nos va a matar...

-Seguro, entre en entrenamiento de hoy y la clase de ballet mas tarde... Por cierto, ¿tienes… como.. llegar?-Pregunto en un tono que casi no logre escuchar.

-¡Si! Un amigo me va a llevar-Dije recordando lo que Eriol me había dicho.

-Esta bien...

-Buenas tardes muchachas-Se escucho decir a unos metros de nosotras en tono fuerte.

Sin siquiera pensarlo todas nos paramos y nos colocamos en una fila a dos pasos de la profesora, las seleccionadas para competir al lado izquierdo y después de un espacio se encontraban el resto de las alumnas en su fila respectivamente

-Senorita Kinomoto, nos honra con su presencia el dia de hoy-Sabia que por ahí venia un comentario de ese estilo.

Sarcasmo puro.

Nadie dijo nada y ella siguió hablando.

-Grupo normal, calentamiento y ejercitación; Regionales vengan conmigo-Y todas seguimos ordenes

Tasaki, Nishiro y yo caminamos en fila hasta donde nos dijo y cuando ya estábamos solas empezó a dar instrucciones.

-Trotar 30 minutos, abdominales 350, dorsales 400 y dos series de pesa... Trotaran afuera así que pónganse un pantalón, y nada de hablar, andando.

Es impresionante como todo el mundo hace lo que ella dice como si fuera Hitler...

Las tres fuimos a los vestidores y en mi caso me coloque un chor de licra y mis zapatos deportivos que gracias a dios los traje por equivocación en vez de dejarlos en el loquer del colegio...

Salimos, y cuando estaba pasando por las gradas vi que Tomoyo me hacia una seña con sus manos dándome a entender que había captado que trotaríamos afuera y que se quedaría ahí sentada esperando, yo afirme con la cabeza y justo antes de salir del Gym volteé a verla y vi como sacaba unos cuadernos de su bolso, sabia que aprovecharía el tiempo haciendo algo...

-Muy bien muchachas, troten juntas y no se salgan mucho de la zona, aquí esta el cronometro, lo programare para que suene a la media y cuando eso ocurra entren al gimnasio; se lo que están pensando y la respuesta es no, no las vigilare mientras hacen algo tan sencillo como trotar ya que las considero suficientemente maduras para saber la importancia de entrenar y de ser constantes-Tomo el cronómetro y lo programo- Nishiro mantendrá el tiempo, estaré adentro con las demás alumnas-Y dicho esto entrego el reloj y empezó a alejarse.

Se que suena muy a reformatorio cuando les describo las intervenciones de Murakami pero es que es extremadamente rígida, y por supuesto nadie se atrevería a contestarle, nisiquiera yo en mi época de rebeldía...

-¡Empiecen!-Dijo, y con esto Nishiro inicio la cuenta regresiva en el reloj y las tres comenzamos a trotar.

Nishiro se mantenía al frente (ella siempre ha sido bastante solitaria y seria pero nunca descotes o maleducada) y Tasaki y yo nos manteníamos a unos dos metros de distancia de ella con un ritmo de trote normal

Obviamente al Nishiro estar de primera y tener el reloj iba marcando el recorrido y nosotras simplemente la seguíamos pasos atrás.

-Kinomoto, ¿que tal tu tobillo?-Susurro Tasaki, y sin necesidad de mentirle le respondí.

-Perfecto.

Seguimos en nuestro entrenamiento y mientras trotábamos pasábamos por algunas calles grandes y parques que están en la zona para así no alejarnos mucho, transcurrieron varios minutos ( Como unos 20 diría yo ) y por alguna extraña razón empecé a sentirme como pesada y la cabeza me dolía bastante...

Espero que no me sienta así por la razón que creo...

Me lleve una mano a la cabeza y empecé a bajar mi ritmo involuntariamente, cerraba y abría fuertemente los ojos para tratar de desvanecer el dolor y pues obviamente fue un gran intento fallido.

-¿Kinomoto estas bien?-Pregunto Tasaki bajando el ritmo de trote que llevaba al que yo tenia actualmente.

-Si...solo me duele... la cabeza-Logre decir

-¿Necesitas parar?...

-No-Interrumpí bruscamente negándome a ser débil, y en ese preciso momento la imagen de la calle que tenia en frente empezó a ponerse borrosa y las cosas que veía comenzaron a dar vueltas- Si...-Admití suspirando- Pero Nishiro...

-Yo me encargo-Dijo antes que me siguiera hablando.-¡Oye Nishiro!-Llamo mientras la alcanzaba-¿Cuanto nos falta?

-Unos 10 minutos, ¿porque?

-Bueno porque, Sakura y yo estamos un poco cansadas y como no podemos pararnos bajaremos el ritmo y no queremos retrasarte, así que, mejor nos vemos en el Gym en diez minutos y así tu sigues a tu ritmo ¿si?-Insinuó.

Y el Oscar a mejor actriz de reparto es para Tasaki... Muy buena excusa perfectamente ejecutada.

-Me parece bien, la que llegue primero espera a las demás ¿ok?-Pregunto

Perfecto...

-Hecho-Y dicho esto Nishiro agarro velocidad y Tasaki volvió a mi lado.

Seguimos medio trotando hasta que perdimos a Nishiro de vista y cuando eso paso me pare bruscamente poniendo ambas manos en mi cabeza tratando de controlar el dolor y la debilidad que empezaba a sentir en todo mi cuerpo.

-Deberías sentarte Kinomoto, ven, ahí hay unos banquitos.

Me comencé a dirigir en la dirección que me había indicado pero cuando iba a caminar me tambaleé hacia los lados por lo que Tasaki me tuvo que terminar ayudando para poder llegar a los supuestos banquitos.

Que pena... De verdad que vergüenza, pero lo cierto es que en estos momentos en lo único que me podía concentrar era en mi malestar...

Me logre sentar pero las imágenes seguían borrosas y ¡juro que la cabeza me iba a explotar en cualquier momento si seguía así!  
>Sentí que Tasaki se sentó a mi lado y yo me encorve hasta poner mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y trataba de respirar profundo.<p>

-Kinomoto ¿que necesitas?, en serio me estas preocupando- Murmuro a mi lado

-Necesito...-Dije, nisiquiera se lo que necesito para sentirme bien- no lo se...

-Buenas tardes, disculpe mi intromisión pero las vi hace un par de segundos y quería saber si esta todo bien

Ok ahora mi cabeza si va a explotar, hasta escucho voces que seguramente no están aquí.

-Si, mi amiga se siente mal y me esta preocupando mucho... ¿Es usted doctor?- escuche que Tasaki respondía, cosa que me alivio un poco ya que eso significa que no estaba alucinando por el dolor de cabeza...

-Estudiante de medicina, quizás pueda ayudar en al...

Y justo en ese momento deje de escuchar lo que esa, voz que poco a poco se me hacia mas familiar, decía...

Nunca me había pasado algo así, bueno no desde hace mucho tiempo... Y no por estas razones...

Abría los ojos y solo veía manchas borrosas, los cerré nuevamente y sin poder contenerme empezaron lagrimas empezaron a salir de ellos.

Sentí como me alzaban pero estaba tan aturdida que prácticamente no entendía nada a mí alrededor.

Empecé a sudar y luego sentí que me cargaban, no se quien era exactamente pero poco me importaba, lo único que quería era salir de este estado...

Me acostaron (hablo en plural porque supongo que Tasaki no esta sola) y después creo que me subieron ambas piernas.

Seguí respirando y paso un tiempo antes de que el dolor empezara a desvanecer, comencé a escuchar mejor lo que me rodeaba y las imágenes que tenia en frente agarraban forma.

Cerré los ojos y me quede así para poder relajarme, si es que eso era posible...

Solo trataba de enfocarme en mejorar mi respiración y mi visión, puedo entrenar con dolor de cabeza pero necesito ver lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿Que fue lo que le paso?-Escuche que le pregunto Tasaki a quien supongo estaba con ella.

-Acaba de sufrir una Lipotimia que es un desmayo o síncope, que puede acarrear o no pérdida de conocimiento se presentan mareos, sudoración, malestar gástrico, visión borrosa y palidez; el problema esta en que como no esta inconsciente siente todo el malestar que su cuerpo experimenta.

O por Dios... No, no, esto no me puede estar pasando...

Cerré mis puños y empecé a convocar a cualquier Dios o ente metafísico pidiéndole estar equivocada.

-Pero tranquila ya esta mejor...

Esa voz...

Abrí los ojos y a diferencia de antes las imágenes que tenia ante ellos comenzaron a cobrar forma.

-Mátame Tasaki, por favor mátame ahora...-Pedí después de tomar aire cuando lo vi mirándome con la misma expresión de siempre.

-¿Que?...

-Por supuesto que ni gracias ibas a decir- la interrumpió.

-Ahí va otra vez con eso...-Murmure mientras trataba de pararme.

-No te pares, espera un poco si no quieres que te vuelva a dar una recaída-Dijo deteniéndome-Sufriste una...

-Si una Lipotimia ya le oí cuando le explicaste a mi amiga...-Lo interrumpí bruscamente mientras volvía a recostar mi espalda en el piso.

El suspiro.

-Toma-Ordeno mientras me daba una barra de chocolate.

-¿Que es esto?-Dije de manera repulsiva.

-Es comida seguramente no estas familiarizada con esa palabra...

¡Dios!, son comentarios como ese los que me provocan impulsos asesinos en su contra...

Definitivamente ya esto es personal...

Me tendió la mano con lo que me estaba ofreciendo mientras yo lo miraba a los ojos y nos quedamos en esa posición hasta que volvió a hablar

-De todas formas ya no la quería... Cómasela si no quiere que le pase algo peor hoy-Dijo lanzando la barra al piso ya que la había sostenido por un tiempo debido a que yo me rehusaba a aceptar algo que viniera de el...

Me miro a los ojos por unos segundos y se paro de un golpe

-Haga lo que quiera señorita Kinomoto, total, eso es lo que siempre hace...-Murmuro pero yo pude escucharlo muy bien.

-¿Y ahora que? Ira y llamar a mi padre o me acusara con Yukito por que...

-No-Me interrumpió de manera seca-En el colegio soy un profesor y por lo tanto tengo responsabilidades por ser una autoridad, aunque usted no quiera entender eso,-Susurro-Pero-Volvió a hablar- lo que haga o deje de hacer fuera del colegio no es para nada problema mío... Eso me lo ha dejado muy en claro con su actitud.

-Y a mi con su _"sincera preocupación"_ -Respondí haciendo énfasis sarcástico en las dos ultimas palabras.

-¿Disculpa?

-Hay por favor, me va a decir que en verdad quería ayudarme... Solo lo hizo porque tenía la cara escondida y no me reconoció- Insinué con firmeza.

El mantuvo su mirada con la mía y después de unos segundos la desvió

¡ja! gane...

-Buen día señoritas- Y dicho eso casi en susurro empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde estábamos.

Lo vi alejarse y antes de que pudiera desaparecer de nuestra vista mire la barra de chocolate que todavía seguía en el piso.

¿¡Porque tenia que ser el? No podía ser cualquier otro mortal quien me ayudara...¿O es que acaso el es el único cuasi-medico o peatón de Tomoeda!

Esta en todos lados, es como si me persiguiera para atormentarme.

!Es un fastidio, un enorme y fastidioso ogro verde! cuyo hobby es ponerme de mal humor.

Les juro que todo esto solo me demostró que esa pequeña escena en el salón de música fue solo una alucinación de mi parte... ¿Como llegue a indagar que una de sus características podría ser genuidad después de todo?...

-Wao...-Escuche a mi lado y justo en ese instante me recordé que no estaba sola y que debía de estar entrenando.

-Lo siento que hayas tenido que ver esto-Me disculpe con Tasaki con un poco de pena en mi timbre de voz -Y de verdad gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay de que Kinomoto, pero eso de verdad que fue un show- Respondió sonriéndome.

-Dímelo a mí...

-Mejor no pregunto ¿verdad?-Insinuó todavía con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No... Mejor no.-Establecí, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Por cierto nos quedan 2 minutos para llegar al gimnasio-Informo mirando el reloj de muñeca que se había puesto antes de salir.

-¡O por Dios vamos!-Grite poniéndome de pie

-Tómalo con calma Sakura, Nishiro nos va a esperar y en serio creo que deberías comerte esto-Insinuó mientras se paraba y tomaba la barra de chocolate que hasta ese momento no había cambiado de paradero.

-El chocolate de Sherk... Ni loca, puede estar envenenada-Bromeé, pero Tasaki siguió igual de seria.

-Mira Kinomoto no entiendo nada de lo que paso y como tu me lo pediste no voy a preguntar, pero, independientemente de eso, de verdad creo que deberías comértela... Tenias que ver tu aspecto hace unos minutos

Le vi la cara y señores la expresión no fue muy buena que digamos...

Resople un poco y después extendí la mano para que me diera la bendita barra.

Ella me sonrió y me la entrego.

-Y ni se te ocurra correr, caminaremos hasta el gimnasio mientras te comes lo que te dio, aparentemente, tu archí enemigo...

Y ambas nos reímos mientras poníamos en marcha su plan

Comencé a morder esa extraña textura hecha con cacao y leche y si he de ser sincera, en verdad no sabia mal, estaba en buen estado y creo que hasta era de buena calidad.  
>Se que suena muy pesimista pero me esperaba el peor chocolate del mundo... Claro viniendo de el... Pero en esta ocasión en particular tuve que tragarme mis palabras porque hasta ... Me... gus..to<p>

!Si, si ya lo dije! Me gusto, pero ojo hablo del chocolate ni de broma de quien me lo dio.

Por la mirada intimidante de Tasaki tuve que comerme la barra completa... Ujum, justo lo que están pensando, el control social vale mas que cualquier ley de cualquier tipo (Legal, medica, lógica etc)... Pero digamos que no fue tan mal el tener que comerme todo eso ya que me cayo bien porque cuando termine tenia mas energía...

!Si, si! ¡También se que para eso la gente come, pero mi caso es diferente! Para las personas comer = a energía, para mi comer= a Vomitar... Y les aseguro que no es algo placentero.

!Claro! También se que necesito buscar ayuda pero ¡ya, ya!... No opinen al respecto si no jamás cambiare de tema

¡Ok! Fin de espacio de reflexión.

Caminamos a un paso semi-rapido y justo antes de llega al Gym el paradero de la barra de chocolate paso a ser mi estomago, al menos por los momentos...

Pasaron unos segundos y vimos a Nishiro llegar de lejos, de verdad que el tiempo de Dios es perfecto...

-Listo!-Dijo cuando llego -Entremos-Y las tres lo hicimos, obviamente ni Tasaki ni yo íbamos a ponernos a hablar...

Adentro estaba Murakami supervisando lo que yo supongo eran ejercicios básicos para las alumnas regulares y al entrar las tres a los establecimientos nos hizo una seña con la cabeza para hacernos entender que nos dirigiéramos a las gradas

y tal cual soldados lo hicimos...

-Bien muchachas, ahora las series de abdominales y las pesas, cuando terminen con eso Nishiro al potro, Tasaki a las barras paralelas y Kinomoto a la viga, vayan. 

¡Señor si señor!

Murakami nos dio instrucciones más detalladas sobre lo que teníamos que aplicar en cada aparato y después de eso las tres nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban las pesas para empezar.

Si les soy sincera debo admitir que tenía miedo... Lo ultimo que quería era volver a sentirme mal y que por ende me sacaran del equipo, pero realice tanto los abdominales como las pesas y no me paso nada, en efecto me sentía bien...

Llego el momento de que cada quien se fuera a su respectivo aparato y antes de yo llegar al mío vi como Tasaki me miraba a los lejos, asentí con la cabeza para que entendiera que todo estaba bien y después de sonreírme se dispuso a entrenar.

Respire profundo y puse ambas manos sobre el riel.

Comencé mi rutina de práctica que me habían mandado, tenía alguna que otra dificultad pero en verdad soy muy buena en el riel así que no tuve muchos problemas.

Rondada,pase-atras y parada de mano

Ahí me quede, apretando todos los músculos de mi cuerpo para no perder el equilibrio

-Alarga Kinomoto, estira hacia arriba- Escuche y eso hice- pase-adelante-Ordeno.

Seguí instrucciones.

Me pare sobre la viga después de realizar mi pirueta mientras sabia que Murakami me veía para corregirme, seguramente tratando de conseguirme un defecto...

Pero eso esta bien.

Aunque suene masoquista me gusta que Murakami me trate así, mi... madre... siempre decía que los profesores le exigen mas a los alumnos que ellos saben que pueden dar mas, ergo soy buena en esto o me quiere torturar y en verdad creo que es la primera opción.

-Salto a la seconde...-Dijo y yo realice mi plie de preparación para saltar, he de decir que me tambaleé un poco en mi aterrizaje en la viga nuevamente pero gracias a dios no me caí del aparato ni nada por el estilo.

Me volví a colocar derecha siempre con la mirada al frente y sentí como Murakami posaba su mano en mi abdomen.

-Aprieta para aterrizar con mas estabilidad- Explico y después coloco sus manos sobre mis piernas-Tensa-Dijo dando una palmada sobre mi piel y yo inmediatamente contraje todos los músculos desde mis batatas hasta mis muslos.-Así-Afirmo y vi como siguió corrigiendo mi postura de arriba a abajo- ¿Tobillera Kinomoto?

Con escuchar esas dos palabras casi me da otra recaída parecida a la que tuve horas atrás, se me olvido quitármela cuando llegaste de trotar...

Que estúpida soy... ¡Rápido responde algo!

-Precaución-Logre decir con lo que me quedaba de capacidad pulmonar en ese momento y ella solo afirmo con la cabeza de una manera lenta

-¿Vendaje?-Volvió a preguntar

-Cayos nuevos-Respondí secamente para que no sospechara.

-Sigue-Dijo antes de alejarse y apenas se voltio suspire en forma de alivio por el hecho de que no siguió preguntándome mas sobre el asunto.

Estoy segura que ya dedujo todo lo que paso, incluyendo mi falta a la practica del viernes, pero lo importante es que quiso dejar el asunto hasta ahí, por ahora...

Realice otro pase-adelante pero esta vez sin manos y al estar recta nuevamente salte en slip aplicando lo que Murakami me había corregido, en efecto mi aterrizaje fue muchísimo mejor.  
>Por alguna extraña razón, que algunos podrían llamar sexto sentido (Caso que no es el mío), sentí que mas de una persona me estaba viendo fijamente y el primer impulso que tuve fue el dirigir mi mirada hacia las gradas donde se que me encontraría con Tomoyo y su cámara (que ya es prácticamente una extensión de su brazo), pero, al hacerlo me conseguí con un par de ojos mas que no me quitaban sus pupilas de encima...<p>

"Hola" dije para mis adentro y como si el pudiera haberme escuchado claramente saludo con la mano de vuelta; acto que después de unos segundos imite torpemente al darme cuenta que es imposible que haya escuchado mi primer saludo...

En verdad a mi nunca me ha perturbado que me miren practicando, además, con el entrenamiento que tengo con las grabaciones de Tomoyo perdí la pena a los 5 años o algo así, pero, por alguna razón, que como ustedes saben y yo también tiene nombre y apellido, estaba nerviosa.

Trate de no hacerle mucho caso a ese sentimiento de auto presión que sentía por la presencia de espectadores y simplemente me enfoque en los ejercicio pertinentes y básicos del aparato que me toco entrenar por el día de hoy.  
>Pasaron más o menos quince minutos y al terminar de realizar ejercicios de equilibrio en la barra escuche que Murakami, como de costumbre, nos llamaba para darle fin a la clase.<p>

-Muy bien muchachas, nos vemos mañana, como siempre puntualidad por favor-Dijo y nosotras casi que al mismo tiempo hicimos una reverencia con la cabeza y ella empezó a alejarse de nosotras.

Volteé a ver a las gradas y vi que Tomoyo ya había guardado su grabadora y hablaba con Eriol, sonreí y aprovechando el momento fui a cambiarme rápidamente para irnos de una al ballet.  
>Cuando termine me despedí nuevamente de la profesora Murakami y me dirigí corriendo a las gradas donde todavía se encontraban mi amigo y prima hablando.<p>

Por alguna razón, nervios...

-Listo, ya llegue-Murmure con la respiración un poco agitada por el apuro ya estando a pasos de ellos.

-Ya veo primita.

-Hola Kinomoto-Dijo con su tono de siempre.

-¡Hola Hiragizawa!-Respondí con mas entusiasmo del necesario, que tonta...-¿Como estas?, ¿tienen mucho esperando?-Pregunte compulsivamente.

Pero que carrizo me pasa ¡Dios!

-Bueno estoy bien-Sonrió- y no te preocupes por el tiempo que he estado aquí, si el esperar significa verte practicar y hablar con tu prima no me molesta para nada.-Termino y yo por supuesto me sonroje.

-Gracias-Dije mirando al piso-por cierto Tomy ¿grabaste toda la practica?-Volví a hablar ya dirigiéndome directamente a mi prima viéndola a la cara.

Ya va, ya va, ¿esta sonrojada o es idea mía?...

-Si Sakurita, como siempre lo tengo todo aquí- Respondió sonriendo y palmeando su bolso.

Si creo que fue idea mía...

-Perfecto, ¿porque no nos ponemos en marcha?, no queremos llegar tarde el primer día de clases- Sugirió Hiragizawa y tanto mi prima como yo asentimos con la cabeza.

Nos metimos en su carro y cuando ya todos estábamos listos Hiragizawa arranco, por supuesto el manejaba, yo me encontraba en el co-piloto y Tomoyo estaba en los asientos de atrás.

-¿Hiragizawa sabes como llegar hasta la Academia de ballet Tomoeda?-Pregunte de manera nerviosa mientras buscaba en mi bulto las "anotaciones" de la dirección del lugar

-Es la misma que me comentaste el domingo en tu casa ¿verdad?

-Aja.-Murmure mientras seguía buscando.

-Entonces si, busque la dirección al llegar a mi casa para no perdernos, algo me decía que no eres buena con las direcciones-Respondió entre risas

Y yo casi me derrito de la pena y de algo mas que no logro conceptualizar todavía...

-20 puntos Hiragizawa-Escuche decir desde la parte de atrás y mi única posible reacción fue una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Estoy bromeando Kinomoto- Comento mientras seguía manejando supongo yo porque pensó que me había ofendido.

Volteé a verlo y cuando mi mirada logro conseguir la suya por unos breves segundos le guiñe el ojo y el me sonrió.

No me pregunten porque hice eso no tengo ni idea...

Nos mantuvimos en silencio y cuando llegamos a la academia Hiragizawa estaciono cerca y todos nos dirigimos juntos a la entrada, eran las seis y cinco minutos así que estaba a tiempo y podía cambiarme tranquilamente; entramos a la institución y al momento de hacerlo me pareció que lo que en verdad hicimos fue adentrarnos en algún palacio lujoso de un país europeo del norte.

Cuadros, Música clásica de fondo, piso de parque, estilo mueblario británico hecho de roble si no me equivoco, sillas que seguramente se parecen a las de la reina Victoria y por supuesto una secretaria de edad media (Unos 35 o 36 años) perfectamente arreglada sin un pelo fuera de lugar.

-¡Oh por Dios!, Murakami debe tener...

-Influencias...

-Ujum

Dijimos Tomoyo, Eriol y yo en ese respectivo orden mientras contemplábamos el lugar.

Caminamos todavía viendo la decoración del lugar hasta llegar al escritorio de la recepción y al llegar ahí la señora que se encontraba del otro lado nos dirigio la mirada con una bella sonrisa.

-¿Si?, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?-Pregunto en tono de cuento de hadas

-Eh...-Titubeé- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y vengo de parte de la profesora Murakami para...

-¡Oh! Si la gimnasta que faltaba, ya llegaron tus otras dos compañeras, faltan 15 minutos para la clase así que ve a cambiarte en el baño que esta al fondo a la derecha y tus amigos pueden llenar una planilla por ti para ahorrarte tiempo ¿cierto?-Explico.

-Claro-Respondió Tomoyo-Por cierto ¿se permiten espectadores?

-Adentro del salón no, pero cada salón tiene una gran vitrina a través de la cual se puede ver desde sus respectivos bancos situados afuera-Aclaro.

-Perfecto, Muchísimas gracias-Le respondió Hiragisawa y en ese momento la señora volteo a verme a mi.

-Salón A-Y con eso todos nos fuimos.

-Te esperamos afuera del salón Sakurita, ve a cambiarte-Sugirió Tomoyo y después los vi dirigirse en dirección diferente a la que yo se suponía debía tomar.

Y digo suponía porque en verdad estaba totalmente perdida, ¡esto es una infinidad de pasillos! ,¿!Donde carajo queda el baño!

Seguí buscando por unos segundos mas y no tenia ningún resultado positivos, Dios porque tengo que tener tan mal sentido de la orientación...

-Segundo pasillo al fondo-Escuche decir en tono tranquilo, y pues, como es natural cuando alguna extraña voz te da direcciones, me volteé a ver de donde venia aquel timbre tan, ¿pacifico podría ser el adjetivo?

Gire mi cara hacia la dirección de donde creo me habían hablado y cuando lo hice pude contemplar a la persona que se había percatado de lo perdida que estaba y que además se había tomado la molestia de aclararme hacia donde debía ir.

Pelo rubio con algunos destellos de mechones color castaño claro, piel blanca leche casi confundible con la porcelana, y el color azul claro mas intenso y profundo que creo he visto en mi vida.  
>Camiseta blanca pegada a su hermoso y marcado cuerpo hasta la cintura, seguido después por un mono de tela brillante negra un poco holgada para finalmente llegar a zapatos de goma negros con forma un poco extraña.<p>

Subí la mirada dándome cuenta de que prácticamente lo había visto de arriba a abajo y cuando lo hice me encontré nuevamente con ese color azul que por alguna extraña razón, que me encantaría saber, me dejaba prácticamente estúpida...

Escuchamos una puerta a lo lejos y al sonar ese ruido ambos salimos de nuestro estado de " extraña hipnosis" desviando así nuestras miradas permitiéndome nuevamente el coordinar pensamientos en mi cerebro.

-Ah.. Mmmm- Titubeé por nervios-¿Este pasillo?-Logre decir, señalando el primero que pudiera.

-Si-Afirmo con un tono sereno-¿Eres nueva?-Pregunto

!Oh por dios! quiere establecer una conversación, rápido Sakura actúa ¡normal!

-Algo así- Alcance a decir sin que se me quebrara el timbre- Entrenamiento temporal, creo- Aclare, claro si es que eso se puede considerar una aclaratoria...

-Mmmmm las gimnastas ¿no?

!¿El también sabe?

-Exacto-Dije "dominando" mi voz

-Y supongo que tienes todos los requisitos del uniforme ¿no?, la profesora Ichihara es bastante... estricta por así decirlo-Se nota que no conoce a Murakami.

-Claro-Conteste-Bueno todo menos las zapatillas de media punta, pero supuse hacer la clase descalza- y al responder eso sentí que su expresión pasaba de ser tranquila a preocupado a tranquila otra vez.

-Ve a cambiarte y cuando estés lista espera afuera del baño- Murmuro antes de empezar a caminar, y yo cual idiota me le quede viendo mientras se alejaba.

Tiene buenas espaldas por no decir perfectas, bastante interesante, y esta bien tonificado si es que entienden a lo que refiero y... ¡Ya va!, Que carajo estoy haciendo viendo su... ¡Hay no! Basta Sakura que te sucede, ¡respeta!, yo... yo..., yo mejor me voy a cambiar  
>Y como si estuviera huyendo de algo salí corriendo en la dirección que me había dicho, entre casi que tropezándome con cualquier cosa que encontraba en mi camino y sin detallar para nada como era el baño me desvestí ahí mismo.<p>

Si lo se la que entrara me vería prácticamente desnuda pero es que me quedaban ¡7 minutos!

Me puse las medias pantis color carne, un leotardo negro sencillo que conseguí botado en mi casa y después de acomodar mi pelo y quitarme el vendaje salí del baño.

Cuando estuve fuera vi que a mi izquierda se encontraba el recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Me falto el aire...

Estiro su brazo derecho, siendo este movimiento el único cambio de posición que realizo, y al hacerlo vi que en su mano había un par de zapatillas supongo yo que de media punta.

-37 y medio ¿no?-Pregunto todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Como adivino mi talla de zapatos.

-S..i...Pero como...

-Suerte-Dijo ya moviéndose y mostrándome por primera vez su sonrisa...

No fue una sonrisa de euforia o extrema felicidad, fue tranquila serena y sencilla; Lo suficiente para hacer que mi cuerpo empezara a arder seguido por mis mejillas obviamente...

-Tómalas y úsalas por la semana hasta que te compres unas y cuando eso pase me devuelves estas ¿si?-Pregunto sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Las agarre

¿!Porque estoy actuando como retrasada mental?

-Gracias, pero porque...-Logre decir

-Ya veras-Me interrumpió-ahora corre a clases o Ichihara te dejara afuera...

-¡Oh por Dios!-Dije empezando a correr-¡Gracias!-volví a decir y después lo perdí de vista.

Cuando llegue al pasillo donde estaba el "Salón A" pude ver a Eriol y Tomoyo sentados en los bancos de afuera y observe que mi prima tenia los brazos extendidos como si fuera a recibir algo... Jaja Porque será que me conoce tanto...  
>Le di, aunque del impulso seguro le lance..., mi bulto y los zapatos y entre precipitadamente al salón.<p>

Adentro por supuesto estaban Nishiro y Tasaki a quienes salude con una sonrisa y después de colocarme al lado de ellas me puse las zapatillas que el me dio y al terminar de ponerme de pie escuchamos la puerta

Entro una mujer que de seguro es la mas alta que he visto en mi corta vida, tenia pelo negro y liso a nivel de la cintura, ojos oscuros y piel pálida.

Nadie dijo nada, oh no... Tengo el presentimiento que esta será una Murakami dos...

Se coloco frente a nosotras y pues obviamente por costumbre las tres nos paramos perfectamente rectas.

-Usted-Dijo señalando a Nishiro-Por favor retírese de mi aula de clases-Estableció.

!¿Que? ¡¿Como que retírese? ¡No entiendo!

Nishiro abrió los ojos a manera de asombro y por lo que pasó después la profesora se dio cuenta de ello.

-Ya es suficiente con que sean unas ignorantes en este arte como para que incumplan el uniforme- Estableció- No se como será la gimnasia olímpica pero el ballet se practica con zapatillas que en este caso debían ser de media punta, no entrenamos descalzas, cuando las obtenga entonces entrara a recibir clase, por favor retírese.-Explico y las tres quedamos tiesas como momias ante la seriedad y crudeza de la mujer que teníamos en frente.

Dios nos había tocado Tronchatoro para entrenar...

-Debe hacer una reverencia antes de irse-Informo de manera seca.

Y Nishiro con bastante indignación hizo una pequeña reverencia y se salió del salón cerrando los puños a la vez

Que fuerte...

-Muy bien-Dijo mientras se dirigía a nosotras-Mi nombre es Yuko Ichihara, seré su instructora de ballet y se referirán a mi como señorita Ichihara, no profesora, no profe ni mucho menos Yuko o Ichihara...-Se cruzo de brazos-Se que no tienen ningún tipo de conocimiento de ballet pero por lo que veo tienen buen cuerpo, seguramente fruto de su entrenamiento gimnástico, por lo que supongo que también tendrán resistencia y extensiones-Cerro los ojos-Si es que saben a que me refiero con extensiones...-Dijo con desdén.

-Se refiere a la flexibilidad señorita Ichihara- Respondió Tasaki

Porque la verdad yo estaba tiesa y fría.

-Exacto, pero no les estaba preguntando, en mi clase se habla solo y exclusivamente con mi previo permiso...-Reclamo viéndola con mirada fría y Tasaki simplemente inclino la cabeza un poco para después volverla a subir.-No alarguemos mas esto...empecemos.-Ordeno.

Y la clase dio inicio.

Nos enseno la primera y segunda posición junto con el "plies" y "grand plies", al saber mas o menos los movimientos realizo un esquema de ejercicio y coloco música clásica en el fondo para que nosotras lo repitiéramos.

La 1ª posición consiste en girar los pies hacia fuera juntando los talones, se debe girar cada pierna a partir de la cadera, no del pie.

En la 2ª posición se tiene que girar los pies igual que en la primera posición, pero con las piernas algo separadas y las plantas bien pegadas al suelo. El espacio entre los talones corresponderá al largo de un pie y no se debe inclinar hacia delante ni cargar el peso sobre los dedos de los pies.

En el plie se doblan las rodillas y se intenta aumentar la abertura a partir de la parte superior de la pierna, sin despegar los talones del suelo

Y finalmente en el Grand plie se levanta gradualmente un poco los talones a la vez que flexionas las piernas, doblando las rodillas, hasta que los muslos queden paralelos al suelo. Al levantarse, se debe coloca otra vez los talones tan pronto como puedas, sin forzarlos, manteniendo la espalda erguida.

No crean que se de lo que estoy hablando, simplemente estoy repitiendo como un loro...

No me iba tan mal, la verdad no me costaba mucho y mientras lo hacíamos Ichihara, que tenia una pequeña vara larga, nos tocaba (aunque en mi opinión nos pegaba) con ella en la parte del cuerpo que estuviéramos mal utilizando.

Estuvimos en eso por bastante tiempo hasta que cambiamos la secuencia, claro siempre con los mismos ejercicios; después de lo que yo diría fue una hora, nos unió a la rutina el releve (que gracias a dios si sabia lo que era) y al terminar con eso nos mando al centro del salón a realizar ejercicios de flexibilidad, o mejor dicho extensiones...

-Bien, por lo menos en esto si son parcialmente buenas-Dijo irónicamente, pero nosotras estamos acostumbradas a ese tipo de trato.

Nos mando a abrirnos a la segunda acostando completamente la espalda al piso y cuando lo hice volteé la cara hacia mi derecha y por tercera vez ese día mis ojos se encontraron con lo suyos.

Estaba recostado de la vitrina que da vista hacia el salón y apoyaba su barbilla en su mano izquierda inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante.

Sus ojos no dejaban los míos, y por unos pequeños segundos sonrió levemente.

-A la barra-Escuche decir y casi que en automático me pare de donde estaba y me dirigí a la barra.

No entiendo porque no puedo dejar de verlo...

Hicimos reverencias de ballet, que según ichihara es una despedida formal hacia la profesora, y cuando ya habíamos captado la técnica básica nos dirigió al centro del salón.

-Buenas noches señoritas.

-Buenas noches señorita ichihara-Dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras hacíamos lo que habíamos practicado minutos atrás para después ver a la profesora salir primero (que según tengo entendido es ella quien debe salir antes que nosotras)

Cuantas formalidades...en serio le ganan a Murakami.

Suspire, y como si fuera un reflejo natural de mi cuerpo, volteé a ver hacia la vitrina esperando encontrar el mismo azul que ha invadido mi mente desde que los encontré por primera vez, pero no conseguí nada...

-¡Que exigente verdad!-Escuche decir a mi lado cuando la puerta se había cerrado

-¿Ah?.. Eh.. Si, pobre Nishiro-Dije saliendo de mi mundo de pensamientos.

-Menos mal que traje zapatillas, mi mama tenía unas guardadas-Porque será que desde que murió mi mama todo el mundo se esmera en nombrar la suya- ¿Y tú? ¿También tenias unas?

-Eh.. No.. Yo.. A mi me las prestaron-De donde carajo salen estos nervios...

-Ah esta bien, bueno yo me voy nos vemos mañana Kinomoto- Sonrió

-Adiós Tasaki gracias por todo nuevamente.- Agradecí recordando horas pasadas de la tarde.

-No hay de que, solo... Cuídate ¿si?

-Claro-Y con eso la vi salir por la puerta.

Reaccione un poco tarde pero termine de salir del salón, afuera estaban Tomy y Eriol y mi prima tenia mi morral y mis zapatos en la mano... Se que ya lo comente, pero de verdad que ella me conoce mas que nadie.

-Anda a cambiarte Sakurita, comentaremos en el carro ¿si?-Recomendó Tomoyo.

-Seguro prima.

-Te esperamos afuera Kinomoto-Y ambos empezaron a alejarse.

Por alguna razón el simple hecho de saber que tenia que dirigirme al baño de la academia me hacia sudar las manos... Cosa que nunca me ha pasado... No había nadie en los pasillos pero independientemente de eso los nervios nunca dejaron mi pecho tranquilo.  
>Entre rápidamente para cambiarme y al hacerlo guarde todo menos las zapatillas.<p>

Las mire, sonrojo...

Salí con pena a no se que porque no había nadie en lo absoluto en los pasillos y justamente al llegar a la recepción, como si todos los dioses se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, me lo conseguí.

Nos miramos brevemente y después de ver su disimulada sonrisa decidí hablar... De lo contrario pensaría que soy una chica que lo único que hace es observar incómodamente a las personas.

-Eh...-Obviamente la muletilla no podía faltar...- muchas gracias por las zapatillas, me ahorraste una expulsión en el primer día...

-Si bueno, conozco a ichihara desde hace ya algún tiempo y me se sus mañas y exigencias-Hizo un paso en mi dirección y el corazón casi se me sale por la boca-No te preocupes, no hay de que, me las puedes regresar el lunes que viene, nadie se dará cuenta que faltan una en el deposito-Explico.

-Pensé que eran tuyas-Dije bromeando, y cabe destacar que era la primera vez que hacia ese movimiento con mis labios en su presencia...

Me sonrió de vuelta.

-Bueno si calzara 37 y medio me sentiría una geisha...-Dijo a forma de chiste, y ambos reímos al mismo tiempo, definitivamente después de este resultado le sonreiré todas las veces que pueda.

En ese momento llego la recepcionista y vi que el se voltio para tomar algo que le iba a dar

Estaba por caminar y resignarme que hasta ese punto había llegado la conversación hasta que volví a escuchar su serena e hipnotizarte voz.

-Te recomiendo-Dijo mientras tomaba unas carpetas y volteaba a verme-Que te tomes un baño de hielo, siendo gimnasta olímpica debes saber de lo que estoy hablando, de lo contrario mañana en la mañana no podrás pararte, ah y también agregaría un par de des inflamatorios mañana en la mañana tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a hacer gimnasia y después ballet-Recomendó y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-Wao, gracias-Dije-Voy a empezar a sentirme mal si sigues siendo tan atento conmigo-Complete sonriendo levemente

El me miro a los ojos y me guiño el ojo.

Calor, ardor y después seguramente quemadura de 2 grado en mis mejillas...

-Te veo mañana -Y al decir eso termino de tomar sus cosas y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Ad..i..os..-Logre decir casi en susurro pero seguramente pudo escuchar ya que vi como volteaba ligeramente para mirarme de reojo, y después salir por la puerta.

Me quede unos segundos ahí y gracias a la recepcionista que carraspeo la garganta regrese de mi mundo a Tomoeda y me puse en marcha para salir de la academia. Conseguí a mis amigos en el carro de Eriol y me monte en copiloto.

Suspire, pero no fue por cansancio, creo que fue por otra cosa, que por los momentos no logro identificar, prometo que cuando sepa que es se los hare saber...

-Opiniones, necesito opiniones-Dije ya entusiasta por los comentarios que tenia tanta curiosidad por saber.

-Ok, ¡yo voy primero! Claro, ¿si no te molesta Hiragizawa?-Pregunto Tomy

-Para nada-Respondió mientras manejaba.

-Muy bien, en cuanto al entrenamiento en el Gym me alegra muchísimo que tu tobillo este bien, no vi que te doliera en ningún momento, y la verdad me parece que Murakami les esta apretando mas las tuercas con las piruetas y los movimientos en los aparatos, ¿no te parece?.

-Totalmente...Por cierto fue gracias a Hiragizawa y a su tobillera que pude entrenar bien-Comente y vi como Hiragizawa sonreía.

-Y bueno con respecto a la clase de ballet... Creo que conocimos la reencarnación de María de Escocia...

Como hace para recordar clases que vimos hace semanas...y mucho mas de historia universal, impresionante...

-Es súper rígida, y pobre Nishiro, pero en verdad... Creo que ... Lo mas importante... Era... ¡LO HERMOZA QUE TE VEIAS SAKURITA!-Sabia que por ahí venia-De verdad necesito llegar a mi casa a confeccionarte un uniforme de ballet de ensayo y uno de presentación para que puedas interpretar correctamente la belleza del baile...

Ok, creo que empezó a alucinar porque lo siguiente que dijo ni se le entendió y sus ojos parecían estar llenos de estrellas, seguro se imaginan la situación.

-Yo pudiera describir ambas sesiones de entrenamiento en una palabra: perfecto.

-Estas siendo demasiado lindo conmigo.-Murmure de manera relajada y por alguna razón sentí que el ambiente cambiaba ligeramente por breves segundos.

-Mmmm... Bueno...-Titubeó Eriol, ¿acaso estaba sonrojado?-Lo que mas nos impresiono a tu prima y a mi es lo bien que te sienta el ballet, todos sabemos que eres excelente gimnasta, pero hoy en la clase, y aunque todos los ejercicios fueron básicos, lo hacías de una manera tan natural, era como si fueras ya una bailarina y hubieses estado recordando ejercicios de base, no me sorprende si después de esto seguirás en clase de ballet.

Y la verdad no me había puesto a pensar eso... No les voy a decir que no me gusto, al contrario, fue excelente, y aunque seguramente la profesora fue una líder de la revolución francesa en su vida pasada me pareció que es extremadamente buena; si, si yo también recuerdo las clases en las que no me duermo...

-Eso seria un sueno Sakurita.

-Bueno, no esta para nada mal la idea, pero, ya veremos como vamos avanzando...

Seguimos hablando de muchas cosas durante el trayecto de la academia a casa de mi prima, al parecer no me fue tan mal en mi primer día, y bueno personalmente creo que ser gimnasta/bailarina es una buena combinación.

-Adiós Tomy nos vemos mañana-Dije mientras se bajaba del carro.

-Hasta mañana Sakurita, Adiós Hiragizawa, la pase excelente-Respondió.

-Yo también, que tengas buenas noches.

-Igual-Se termino de despedir y se dirigió con paso rápido a su casa, al ver que entro Eriol puso primera y arranco.

-Se que ya te lo dije, pero... Muchísimas gracias por venir hoy, y por el apoyo y por llevarnos tanto a la academia como a mi casa y...

-Kinomoto, no te preocupes, se que no me conoces lo suficiente como para corroborar lo que te voy a decir, pero yo, cuando hago algo, lo hago porque me nace, porque quiero hacerlo y porque me importa, de lo contrario simplemente educadamente digo que no puedo... Eso quiere decir que quiero estar aquí así que tranquila ¿Ok?-Me respondió con el tono más dulce que le he escuchado y yo me puse tan feliz cuando escuche eso.

¿Que?, ya va, ¿acaso Eriol me acaba de decir que el est aqui porque quiere y por lo tanto porque quiere estar conmigo?...

Rosado, naranja y finalmente rojo...

-S..i...-Logre decir-Me da mucho gusto que pienses así Hiragizawa...-Y el sonrio.

De repente empezó a sonar mi celular.

-¿Alo?

-¿Sakura donde carajo estas?

-Hola hermano estoy bien gracias por preguntar ¿y tu?

-Callate y dime donde estas, ¿Sabes la hora que es?...

-Si lo se estoy regresando del ballet, ¿acaso no escuchaste esta mañana?, no, no respondas a eso ya se la respuesta...

-Bueno disculpa por preocuparme...

-Jajaja, mira hazme un favor ¿si?, dile a papa que me prepare un baño de hielo.

-¿Un que? ¿Acaso te crees el monstruo de las nieves ahora?

-No da risa...

-A mi si... Jajajaja.

-Solo dile ¡ok!, llego en 15 chao...

Y con eso tranque.

-¿Hermano mayor o menor?-Me pregunto.

-Mayor...

-Entonces sufres de sobreprotección por parte de tu papa y de tu hermano-Comento.

-Ujum... ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

-No, soy hijo único, pero tengo un amigo que es casi como mi hermano.

-¿A si?

-Sip, nos conocimos hace años y siempre nos estamos apoyando en todo lo que hacemos, muy parecido a la relación que tienes con Daidouji.

-Comprendo, me alegro mucho por eso, uno siempre necesita apoyarse en alguien

-Exacto.

-Tienes mi numero ¿verdad?-Pregunte mirándolo.

-Si claro, ¿porque?

-Estoy a una llamada de distancia, no se te olvide...

Se que no fue tan directa mi forma de decir "estoy aquí para ti" pero es que bueno me daba pena decirlo así y no quiero que piense que soy una abusadora o algo por el estilo.

El sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

Entendió.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa me despedí de Eriol y por enésima vez le agradecí por todo, quedamos en estar hablando en la semana y después de un muy educado adiós de su parte se fue.

Respire profundo, de verdad que hoy había sido un día fuerte.

Entre a mi casa y lo primero que escuche fue a mi papa saludarme.

-Hola pequeña Sakura, por fin llegas.

-Hola papa-Murmure abrazándolo-Si bueno las clases son hasta tarde.

-Lo se, llame a la academia hace unas horas y me dijeron que seguías en practica, prometo ir a verte algún día.

-Perfecto papa...

-Por cierto te prepare el baño de hielo, hace mucho que no tomas uno.

-Lo se, pero me lo recomendaron en la academia...-Respondí recordando quien me lo había dicho-¿Y Toya?

-Esta estudiando-Informo.

-Bueno mejor me voy a dar de una vez ese baño...

-Suerte con eso, por cierto ¿que tal tu día?-Pregunto ya estando a unos pasos lejos de el.

A ver reflexionemos la respuesta: Esta mañana fui objeto de una amenaza de muerte por parte de mi hermano, tuve un encuentro competitivo con Sherk seguido de una citación con Yukito y un chantaje de su parte para asistir a sesiones de psicología, vi una conmovedora, pero mentirosa, escena que involucraba lagrimas de cocodrilo…, experimente una recaída llamada Lipotimia mientras entrenaba y a manera de tortura el destino hizo que la única persona en toda Tomoeda que estuviera ahí en ese momento fuera "el ogro" AGAIN!, después Murakami se dio cuenta de mi tobillo, llegue a la academia de ballet y conocí lo que supongo yo es un ángel, fui tratada en clase como una judía en la Alemania nazi por la profesora Ichihara y ahorita debo tomar un baño de hielo que no es para nada agradable...

¿Como fue mi día?

Me volteé por completo y le sonreí a mi papa.

-Solo un típico Lunes papa. 

**¿Que tal? ¿Que les pareció?, a mi particularmente me encanto, y no porque yo lo haya escrito jajaja xD de verdad que fue un día muy agitado para nuestra protagonista, y para los que se preguntan sobre la relación entre Sakura y Shaoran solo les puedo decir que lo bueno se hace esperar, además siempre he querido salir de lo convencional y pues a veces las mejores relaciones no nacen de la mejor forma…**

**Por favor les pido que dejen sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, y sobre todo quisiera saber si les gustan mas los capítulos de este largo ya que creo que de ahora en adelante los hare así, dejen reviews sobre lo que piensan, preguntas o lo que les gustaría leer xD**

**XOXO**


End file.
